A Consulting Detective's Babysitter
by DaevaWonderland
Summary: Detective Thea Karr-Michael, first case is The Study In Pink but instead of staying with the police she has to follow around Sherlock Holmes to make sure he doesn't getting into trouble, which isn't difficult. Sherlock/OC *SLOW UPDATE*
1. Chapter 1 (S1)

**A Consulting Detective's Babysitter**

**One**

It was Thea Karr-Michael's first case for the offices of Scotland Yard with Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade. The crime scene seemed like a plain old suicide, but Thea knew better and knew what an actual suicide looked like. It was the fourth body found since October. She sighed when she arrived to the crime scene with Lestrade and Sergeant Sally Donovan. Thea noticed Sally was hanging around Anderson more and more lately. It wasn't hard to find out that Anderson's wife was out of town, which meant Sally and Anderson were sleeping together.

Thea stood next to Lestrade, he pulled out his cell phone. Anderson walked out of the crime scene with blue scrubs on, staring at the phone. Thea didn't understand what he was upset about. "You're not phoning him, are you?" Lestrade shot Anderson a 'shut it' look before going back to his phone. "Because we can handle it. We can _absolutely _handle it." Anderson was begging Lestrade to stop calling whoever.

"Don't you have a body to get ready for the morgue, Anderson?" Thea asked. Anderson looked her like she grew 10 heads. "Go, go." She waved her hand at him, making him walk back into the room.

Lestrade chuckled.

"What?"

"You handled Anderson on your first day on the job. Good job." Thea smiled at the Inspector, but she had to ask. "Lestrade, who's the man Anderson's talking about?" Thea asked.

"A consulting detective I occasionally have help us with cases, from time to time." Lestrade put the phone to his ear. "This is Inspector Lestrade. Please call me as soon as you get this. I think we're going to need you."

"What's his name?"

"Sherlock Holmes."

_The brilliance of my plan is working. _"The author of the _Science of Deduction_?" She asked. "You read his blog?" Lestrade asked.

"Yep, it's quite interesting, if you don't mind the random fact count." Thea smiled. "If he doesn't call me in the next 24 hours, I have you personally go and get him." Lestrade walked into the room with the body. _My evil plan is working…_

* * *

><p>"Hey Molly," Thea said once entering the morgue. Molly Hopper looked up at her friend, smiling at her.<p>

"Morning Thea. What brings you by today?"

"Did Anderson bring by a body late last night or early this morning?" Thea asked. "Yes, he did. Do you want-"

"I prefer not to see the body or any body twice in two days." Thea said, taking off her jacket. "Ah, your first case was last night, wasn't it?" Molly asked. Thea nodded as her phone buzzed.

"Give me a moment, Molly." Thea looked at the screen. **Find Sherlock Holmes. He should be at Barts. -GL**

Molly went to walk out of the room. "Molly, can you tell me where Sherlock Holmes is right this moment?" Thea asked.

**TKM**

"Ah, coffee. Thank you, Molly." Sherlock Holmes said. Molly placed his cup on the table next to him. "What happened to the lipstick?" Thea glanced at Molly, seeing traces of lip stain from her previous color.

"It wasn't working for me." Molly said. "Really? I thought it was a big improvement. Mouth's too small now." Sherlock shook a sip of the coffee Molly made.

"Okay." Thea took her arm before Molly could get away. "He just insulted you. Why are you not getting upset about it?" Thea asked. Molly shrugged. She walked away, upset.

"That was uncalled for." Thea said, crossing her arms against her. She noticed two other men in the room, talking with Holmes. "Oh, sorry I interrupted your conversation." She apologized to them.

"Nice to meet you, Detective Karr-Michael."

"How'd you know my name?"

"Lestrade said you were coming by." Sherlock didn't bother looking at Thea, he was too busy with someone's phone. "Oh, well…uh…" _God, Thea, what is your problem? You are as smart as Sherlock Holmes. Just talk like a normal human being. _The went to say something that could impress Sherlock.

"How do you feel about the violin?"

"Pardon?"

"Not you - him."

'Sorry, what?" The Army Doctor asked. "I play the violin when I'm thinking. Sometimes I don't talk for days on end. Would that bother you? Potential flatmates should know the worst about each other." Sherlock typed away at an e-mail.

"Oh, you told him about me?"

"Not a word."

Thea Karr-Michael just stood here, thinking about who the men were - trying to figure out if they would be important enough for her babysitting gig.

"Detective Karr-Michael, introduce yourself or get out." Sherlock said. Thea was snapped out of her thoughts, shooting Sherlock Holmes a glare. "Gee thanks, _Mr. Science of Deduction_. I'm Detective Thea Karr-Michael and you two are?" Thea smiled.

"Mike Stamford."

"John Watson." _Hmm, John Watson… He could be useful. _

"Well, if you excuse me, I'll be leaving. I have a lot of important work to do." Thea headed towards the door. "Stay, Detective." Sherlock said. Thea stopped, turning back to the three men but she was staring at Holmes.

As Thea went to say something, her phone buzzed in her pocket. "Life of a Scotland Yard Detective, sorry. I have to take this." Thea walked out of the room before anyone could say bye or anything.

**Come to my office. We need to talk. Now. -GL**

* * *

><p>"I'm a…WHAT?!" Thea screamed at Lestrade. "I want you to follow Sherlock around, get to know him." He said.<p>

"So I'm basically his babysitter? Please tell me your on drugs." Thea said. Lestrade simply rolled his eyes at the detective. "There's no way, Lestrade. I just met him and I want to punch him in the face."

"What did he do?"

"He insulted Molly and she didn't even do anything about it." Thea said. "It's just his nature. He's very sarcastic." Lestrade said.

"I didn't notice."

"I heard you were looking for a place to live, so is Sherlock. I want you to leave next to him on Baker Street." Lestrade said. "Baker Street, you say?" Thea smiled.

* * *

><p>Thea was about to call for a cab outside Scotland Yard when a black car pulled up next to her. "Get in Detective Karr-Michael." A young woman said, from inside the car. Thea looked around before approaching the car.<p>

"Why?"

"Everything will be explained when you arrive." Thea got in, hesitantly. The drive was in silence. The young woman wouldn't stop texting whoever she was talking to. "So, what's your name?" Thea asked, trying to make small talk.

"Carla." She didn't look up from her phone. "Texting your boyfriend?" Thea guessed.

"No."

"Okay…" _Enough of the small talk._ The car stopped, "You may get out." Thea looked at her, she motioned for the door to be opened. Thea got out of the car, she was in an abananded warehouse. "Please, sit down, Detective Karr-Michael."

"No, I think standing is better." Thea folded my arms. "Detective Karr-Michael, you're here to talk about Sherlock Holmes." Thea raised her eyebrow at the man.

"I just met him this afternoon. How could you possibly know I met _Mr. Science of Deduction_?" Thea asked. "I have my way, Thea." He circled around her once.

"How did you know my name was Thea?" She asked. "I know more about you than you know. You think your clever." He said.

"What's your name? I like to have a person's name before I bad-mouth them." Thea smirked. "Just call me a friend." He said.

"A friend? A friend of mine or a friend of Sherlock's?" Thea asked.

He laughed, "I'm more of Sherlock's arch-enemy."

"Arch-enemy? I didn't think people had arch-enemy." Thea let out a breathy laugh. "Sherlock does." The man said. said.

"Why am I here?"

"A job."

"A job? I'm a detective at Scotland Yard. I'm good." Thea walked to walk away. "I'll pay you triple what you're getting at Scotland Yard." Thea stopped dead in my tracks, turning slowly towards the man.

"Why?"

"I'm concerned for Sherlock." He said. "Concerned for Sherlock? Why? The only reason you would be concerned about his wellbeing was if you're his…" Everything was clicking in her mind. "You're his brother. Of course. Another Holmes." Thea rubbed the back of her neck as she placed the another hand on her hip.

"So _friend_, what exactly is your name?"

"Mycroft."

"Mycroft, we're done here. I don't want the job, the money, or giving you information on your brother. Find another sap to do you dirty work." Thea turned to walk away, stopping and turning back around to Mycroft. "If you're so concerned about your brother, why don't you just check up on him yourself." Thea said.

She got back into the car as the driver asked her where to drop her off at. "Baker Street." The woman, Carla continued to text. Thea sat in silent as the car drove away from the building.

**TKM**

Thea knocked on the door of Baker Street, next to a café. The door open and an elderly woman smiled at her. "Hello, I'm looking for a flat, I've been living out of suitcases for the last few months. Sherlock Holmes recommended here." Thea said with a convincing smile. "Of course, Sherlock. Would you like to look at the flat?" She asked.

"I was wondering if you any other flats near his." Thea asked. "One, right next door. Do you want to see it?" Thea nodded her head.

The landlady, Mrs. Hudson showed me the flat. "How much?" Thea asked. "Really?" She asked.

"I just want to move in before anything happens."

* * *

><p><strong>Originally published 123/2012 and finished 12/17/2012.**

***If you read ACDB then you don't have to read this but if you want to, go right ahead and read on.**

**Since it's been a year since I started to write A Consulting Detective's Babysitter, I thought I'd rewrite it because I didn't like how I started writing it. I will rewrite the whole thing starting with chapter one and ending with chapter 36. And, yes, there will be a sequel when season three premieres in the US and I have the DVD, of course. So, let's hope Sherlock season 3 comes on this fall instead of next year!**

**I did change a lot of things around because, again, I didn't like how I started to write it.**

**Now, I'm also going to write a multi-shot of the first episode, not the 'pilot' episode. That will come along soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Here's the second chapter, I hope its good! I worked 3 days on these chapters.**

* * *

><p>"Lestrade, we've got another one." I said as I leaned into his office. "Okay, we need to get Sherlock." I nodded. Lestrade got up from his chair, leading myself and Sergeant Sally Donovan out of Scotland Yard and to us Baker Street where Sherlock is.<p>

* * *

><p>Lestrade and I ran up the stairs to Sherlock's flat. "Where this time?" Sherlock asked.<p>

"Brixton, Lauriston Gardens." I informed him. "Will you come?" Lestrade asked.

"Who's on forensics?"

"Anderson." I said. "Anderson won't work with me." Sherlock said.

"He won't be your assistant." Lestrade said. "But I need an assistant." Sherlock said.

"Will you come?" I asked.

"Not in a police car. I'll be right behind you." Sherlock said. I started to leave. "You're going with Sherlock." I looked at Lestrade.

"You were serious?" Lestrade rubbed the back of his neck. Lestrade walked down the stairs, I leaned against the door watching Sherlock do a little happy dance. "Brilliant! I thought it was going to be a dull evening. Honestly, you can't be a really imaginative serial killer when there's nothing on the telly, Mrs. Hudson." Sherlock said all this while putting on his jacket and scarf. I crossed my arms.

"Can we get going? I have a job to do." I mumbled. "I may be out late, might need some food." Sherlock said as he jumped towards his desk. He was a child.

"I'm your landlady, dear, not your housekeeper." Mrs. Hudson said. "Something cold will do. John, make yourself at home. Er, have a cup of tea, don't wait up." Sherlock came towards me. We started to walk away when he grabbed my arm.

"Twice in one day, why are you here?" He asked. "I work for Scotland Yard. You know that." I rolled my eyes.

"I mean in London." I looked at him. I haven't told anyone why I'm here in London. It never came up in conversations before and I would try to avoid this conversation. "You can do all the deduction you want, Mr. Holmes. I'm not telling you anything about myself." I said. Sherlock let go of my arm, I walked down the stairs. He wasn't following.

"Sherlock! Come on!" I yelled up the stairs. I walked back up the stairs to find Sherlock and John talking.

"Seen a lot of injuries then, violent deaths?" Sherlock asked. "Well, yes." John said.

"Bit of trouble too, I bet." He said. "Of course, yes. Enough for a lifetime. Far too much." John said.

"Want to see some more?" Sherlock asked.

"God, yes!"

"Come on, then." Sherlock said. "Finally." I murmured.

"Sorry, Mrs. Hudson, I'll skip the cuppa. Off out." John said. "What, both of you?" She asked.

"Taxi!" I yelled.

* * *

><p>It was an awkward silence, again… "Okay, you've got questions." Sherlock asked.<p>

"Where are we going?" John asked.

"Crime scene. There's been a murder. Next?"

"Who are you? What do you do?" John asked. "What do you think?" Sherlock asked.

"I'd say private detective, but…" John started.

"But?"

"The police don't go to private detectives." John said. "I'm a consulting detective. I'm the only one in the world. I invented the job." Sherlock said.

"What does that mean?" John asked. "It means when the police are out of their depth, which is always, they consult me." Sherlock said.

"But the police don't consult…amateurs." John said. Sherlock stayed silent for a moment. "When I met you for the first time yesterday and asked, 'Afghanistan or Iraq?' you looked surprised." Sherlock said.

"How did you know that?" He asked. "I didn't know, I saw." Sherlock said.

"Tanned face, but no tan above the wrists. You've been abroad, but not sunbathing. Your haircut and the way you hold yourself say military. Your conversation when you entered the room…says trained at Bart's. So army doctor, obvious. Your limp's really bad when you walk, but you don't ask for a chair when you stand, like you've forgotten about it. That means the limp is at least partly psychosomatic. That says the original circumstances of the injury were traumatizing. Wounded in action then. So, where does an army doctor get himself a suntan and wounded in action these days? Afghanistan or Iraq?" Sherlock Holmes was doing his deduction on Dr. John Watson. "You said I had a therapist." John said.

"You've got a psychosomatic limp, of course you've got a therapist." Sherlock said. John looked out the wind. Sherlock looked at the phone. "Then there's your brother…Your phone. It's expensive, e-mail enabled, mp3 player, you're looking for a flat-share, you wouldn't waste money on this. It's a gift, then. Scratches, not just one, but many over time. It's been in the same pocket as keys and coins. The man sitting beside me wouldn't treat his one luxury item like this, so the previous owner then. The next bit's easy. You know it already." Sherlock held the phone out to show the engraving.

"The engraving." I said. "Smart girl." I crossed my arms and looked out the window.

"'Harry Watson,' clearly a family member who's given you his old phone. Not your father, this is a young man's gadget. Could be a cousin, but then you're a war hero returning home who can't find a place to live. Unlikely you've got an extended family, certainly not one your close to. So brother it is. Now, Clara. Who's Clara? Three kisses says, it's a romantic attachment, the expense of the phone says wife, not girlfriend. She's given this to him recently, the model is only six months old, so it's a marriage in trouble them. Six months on, he's just given it away? If she'd left him, he'd have kept the phone, probably. People do, sentiment. But no, he wanted rid of it. He left her. He gave the phone to you, that says he wants you to stay in touch. He's worried about you. You're looking for cheap accommodation, but you won't go to your brother for help." Sherlock placed the phone back into John's hand. "That says you've got problems with him. Maybe you like his wife. Maybe you don't like his drinking."

"Yeah, how can you possibly know about the drinking?" John asked. "Shot in the dark. Good one, though. Power connection, tiny scuff marks around the edge of it. Every night he plugs into recharge, but his hands are shaking." John had to look for the scuff marks on the phone. "You never see those marks on a sober man's phone, you never see a drunk's without them. There you go, you see, you were right."

"I was right? Right about what?" John asked. "The police don't consult amateurs." Sherlock said while putting on black gloves.

"That was amazing!" John exclaimed. "Do you think so?" Sherlock asked, in shock.

"Of course it was. It was extraordinary. It was quite extraordinary." John said. "That's not what people usually say." Sherlock said.

"What do they usually say?" John asked.

"Piss off."

"No doubt." I smirked. "Time for you." Sherlock said. I looked over at John.

"Why?" I asked.

"Let me see your phone." I handed him my iPhone. He examined it, not finding what he wanted. "This is brand new. Only 2 months old." He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Anything else?" I asked. Sherlock opened his mouth but closed it, handing the phone back to me. "Guess not." I sat there in silence as we got to he crime scene. It started to rain when we arrived. Sherlock got out first then John. I was last. "Did I get anything wrong?" Sherlock asked.

"Harry and me don't get on, never have. Harry and Clara are getting a divorce, split up three months ago. Harry's a drinker." John said. "Spot on then. I didn't expect to be right about everything." Sherlock said.

"Harry is short for Harriet." John said. I started laughing. "I saw that coming."

"Harry's your sister?" Sherlock asked.

"Now what exactly am I supposed to be doing here?" John asked. "Your sister." Sherlock was beating himself up over one detail.

"No, seriously. What am I doing here?" John asked. "Oh, there's always something!" Sherlock said. I ducked under the tape while Sally was giving the men a hard time.

"About time, Karr-Michael." Sally crossed her arms. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just let them through." I said.

"Hello, freak." She said, ignoring me. I wasn't too keen on Sally Donovan. "I'm here to see Inspector Lestrade." Sherlock said.

"Why?"

"I was invited."

"Why?"

"I think he wants me to take a look." Sherlock smiled. "Well, you know what I think, don't you?" Sally asked.

"Always, Sally." Sherlock said. Sherlock went under the tape. "Even though you didn't make it home last night."

"Who's this?" Sally was getting pissed. "Colleague of mine, Dr. Watson." Sherlock said.

"Dr. Watson, Sergeant Sally Donovan. An old friend of Sherlock's." I said. "'A colleague?' How did you get a colleague? Did he follow you home?" Sally asked.

"Sherlock isn't a dog, Donovan!" I held up the tape. "Yeah, Freak's here with Karr-Michael. Bringing them in." Donovan said into her radio.

"Ah, Anderson, here we are again." Sherlock said. "It's a crime scene. I don't want it contaminated. Are we clear on that?" Anderson said.

"Quite clear." I smirked. "Magic tricks might impress Inspector Lestrade or Detective Karr-Michael, they don't work on me." Anderson said.

"And is your wife away for long?" Sherlock asked. "Oh, don't pretend you worked that out. Someone told you that! Probably Thea." I glared at Anderson.

"Your deodorant told me that." Sherlock said. "My deodorant?" Anderson asked.

"It's for men."

"Well, of course it's for men, I'm wearing it!" Anderson exclaimed. "So is Sergeant Donovan." Sherlock said.

"I thought the exact same thing." I smiled at Sherlock. "You knew?" Sherlock asked.

"They've been spending time together while on cases and everything just fell out of place." I said. Anderson looked shocked, upset, and pissed off.

"Oh, I think it just vaporized. May I go in?" Sherlock asked.

"You two listen to me, okay? Whatever it is you're trying to imply…" Anderson said. "Anderson, you can't threaten me." I said.

"I'm sure Sally came round for a nice little chat and happened to stay over. I assume scrubbed your floors, going by the state of her knees." Sherlock said. "Right, just…Just go in. Just…just go!"

Thea Karr-Michael

"You have two minutes." Lestrade yelled to Sherlock as he put on rubber gloves. "I may need longer." Sherlock said. John walked past Lestrade.

"Put this on." Sherlock said to John as he handed him blue scrubs. "Who's this?" Lestrade asked.

"He's with me." Sherlock said. "Yeah, but who is he?" Lestrade asked again.

"I told you, he's with me." Sherlock started to put on the scrubs. "So, where are we?" He asked.

"It's upstairs."

Thea Karr-Michael

"Footprints analysis says that the only other person in this room in the last 12 hours was a man of about 5'7", and it seemed that he and the victim arrived together by car. All identification is missing from the body, just like the others." We entered the room. "Have no idea who she is or where she's from." Lestrade filled us in.

"Well, she's from out of town, clearly. Planned to stay a single night in London before returning home. So far, so obvious." Sherlock said. "Obvious?" Lestrade asked.

"Yes, it actually is obvious, the back of her right leg." I said as I bent down to the body. "Right, Dr. Watson, what do you think?" Sherlock asked.

"What do I think?" John asked. "You're the medical man." Sherlock said.

"We have a whole team right outside." Lestrade snapped. "They won't work with me." Sherlock said.

"Look, I'm breaking every rule letting you in here." Lestrade said. "Yeah, 'cause you need me." Sherlock sounded menacing.

"Yes, I do, God help me." Lestrade said. "John?" Sherlock motioned his head to the body.

"Oh, just do as he says, help yourself." Lestrade said to John. John and Sherlock bent down to the body. "Well?" Sherlock asked.

"Give him a chance, Sherlock. He can't see what you see that quickly." I said. "What am I doing here?" John whispered.

"Helping me make a point." Sherlock said. "I'm supposed to be helping you pay the rent." John said.

"Yeah, this is more fun." Sherlock said. "Fun? There's a woman lying dead, Sherlock." I said.

"No, there are two women and three men lying dead. Keep talking and there'll be more." I looked at John in shock. Sherlock was threatening us, basically. John bent down and sniffed the air. "Asphyxiation, probably. She passed out and choked on her own vomit. I can't smell any alcohol on her, could be a seizure, possibly drugs." John said.

"It was poison." Sherlock and I said at the same time. I looked straight into Sherlock's grayish blue bold eyes. "How do you two know?" John asked.

"They all were poisoned." Sherlock said. "By who?" John asked.

"Themselves." I said. "Themselves?" John questioned.

"We've identified the drug." Lestrade said. "Doesn't matter, it was poison." Sherlock said.

I looked at Sherlock as he processed everything. "Same pattern each time. Each one of them disappears from their normal lives, from the theatre, from the home, from the office, from the pub, and turn up a few hours later, somewhere they've no reason to be, dead." Sherlock was checking out everything about the woman. "No marks of violence on the body. No suggestion of compulsion." I said, Sherlock looked at me and nodding.

"Each of them has taken the same person and as far as we can tell, taken in voluntarily." Sherlock said. "Sherlock, two minutes, I said. I need anything you've got." Lestrade crossed his arms.

"Okay, take this down." Sherlock said. "Just tell me what you've got." Lestrade said.

"I'm not going to write it down." Sherlock said.

"Sherlock!"

"It's all right, I'll do it." John said, taking out a small notebook. "Thank you." Sherlock said. John opened the notebook with a pen, ready to write.

"The victim is in her early 30s, professional person. Going by her clothes, I'd guess something in the media, going by the frankly alarming shade of pink. She's travelled from Cardiff today, intending to stay in London for one night, that's obvious from the size of her suitcase." Sherlock said. "A suitcase?" Lestrade said.

"A suitcase, yes." Sherlock said. "By the rings on her finger, she's been married for several years but not happily. My guess, she had multiple lovers, none of them knowing she was married." I said.

"For God's sake, if you're just making this up…" Lestrade started. "Thea is right about the lovers. The ring is tighter. She was thinner when she first wore it, that says married for a while. Also there's grime in the gem setting but the rest of her jewelry has recently been cleaned, that tells you everything you need to know about the state of the marriage. The inside of her ring is shinier than the outside. That means it's regularly removed. The only polishing it gets it when she works it off her finger, but it can't be easy, so she must have a reason. It can't be for work, her nails are too long. She doesn't work with her hands, so what, or rather who does she remove her ring for? Clearly not one lover, she's never sustain the faction of being single over time. So more likely a string of them. Simple." Sherlock said.

"Brilliant!" John said. Sherlock looked down at him. "Sorry."

"Cardiff?" Lestrade asked. "Obvious, isn't it?" Sherlock asked.

"It's not obvious to me." John said. "Dear God, what's it like inside your funny little brains? It must be so boring." Sherlock said.

"You can tell her coat is slightly damp." I said. "She's been in heavy rain in the last few hours, no rain anywhere in London until the last few minutes. Under her coat collar it is damp, too, she's turned it up against the wind. There's an umbrella in her left pocket, but it's dry and unused. Not just wind, strong wind. Too strong to use her umbrella. We know from the suitcase that she intended to stay at night, so she must have come a decent distance." Sherlock added.

"But she can't have travelled more than two or three hours because her coat still hasn't dried." I said. "So, where has there been heavy rain and strong winds within the radius of that travel time?" Sherlock pulled up the weather on his phone. "Cardiff."

"Fantastic!" John smiled. "Do you know you do that out loud?" Sherlock asked.

"Sorry, I'll shut up." John said. "No, it's…It's fine." He placed his phone back in is jacket pocket.

"There was no suitcase." Lestrade said. "I'm sorry?" Sherlock asked, not understanding what Lestrade said.

"You keep saying suitcase. There wasn't one." Lestrade said. "Oh. I was assuming you'd taken it already." Sherlock said.

"She had a handbag. Why do you say she had a case?" Lestrade said. "Because she did." I said.

"In her handbag, was there a mobile phone in it?" Sherlock asked.

"No."

"That's odd. That's very odd." Sherlock whispered. "Why?" Lestrade asked.

"Never mind. We need to find her case." Sherlock said. "How do you know she had a case?" John asked.

"Back of her right leg, tiny splash marks above the heel and calf, not present on the left leg. She was dragging a wheeled suitcase behind her with her right hand. You don't get that splash pattern any other way." I said. "Smallish case, judging by the spread, Case that size, woman this clothes-conscious, could only be an overnight bag. So we know she was staying a night." Sherlock said.

"Maybe she checked into a hotel, left her case there?" John suggested. "She never made it to a hotel. Look at her hair. Color co-ordinates her lipstick and her shoes. A woman like that would never leave the hotel with her hair still looking like…" Sherlock stopped and thought. "Oh!" Sherlock grew a smile. "Oh!" Sherlock ran out of the room, taking off his gloves in the process.

"What? What is it?" What, what, what?" Lestrade shouted. "Serial killers." I said with a smile.

"Yes! You have to wait for them to make a mistake." Sherlock said. "Well, we can't just wait!" Lestrade said.

"Oh, we're done waiting. When she was found, she couldn't have been here long. Is that right?" Sherlock asked as he took off the scrubs. "No, not long at all, no. Um, less than an hour." Lestrade said.

"Less than an hour. An hour." Sherlock mumbled. "News blackout, can you do that? Don't say that you've found her, nothing for a day."

"Why?" Lestrade asked. "Look at her, really look! Houston, we have a mistake! Back in a moment." Sherlock said.

"What mistake?" Lestrade asked. "Pink!" Sherlock ran off. Lestrade looked at me.

"I have to go after him? Are you nuts?" I asked. Lestrade just gave me a look. "Seriously? I don't want to be his baby-sitter, Lestrade!" I snapped. Lestrade called for Anderson, meaning me to go after Sherlock on my own. I climbed out of the scrubs, running down the stairs, John was behind me. I searched for Sherlock. I looked up in the sky, seeing Sherlock on top of a building, figuring out where to go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Hi, new chapter. The next chapter should be up soon, probably today sometime. Probably before I leave for my birthday shopping and dinner trip even though my birthday is in 2 days! **

* * *

><p>I sat at my flat, with a cup of tea…after a long days work with Sherlock Holmes and realizing we had more in common then I thought. My phone buzzed on the table next to me. It was a number I didn't have in my phone before. <strong>Baker Street. Come at once, if convenient. SH. <strong>How the hell did Sherlock Holmes get my number? I ignored it when my phone buzzed again. **If inconvenient come any way. **I roll my eyes and ignored the text and again. There was a knock on the door. I got up from my chair and opened the door. It was Sherlock. "I was just thinking about you." I smirked as I leaned against the doorframe with my arms crossed. "I didn't realize you move onto Baker Street." Sherlock said.

"Yes you did." I said. "I wanted to know if you had any nicotine patches on hand?" He asked as he sent a text.

"If that text is for me, forget about sending it." I walked into my flat to get the patches. I stopped when I realized what he did. "Mr. _Science of Deduction_ just found out that I used to smoke." I said as I threw the box at him. My phone buzzed. **Could be dangerous. **

"Seriously?" I snapped but realized he was gone. "Sherlock?" I called out. No one called back. I sighed, putting on my 1" heeled boots, walking over to Sherlock's flat. I found Sherlock on the couch with his hand on his arm with patches. "Why did you need the patches for?" I asked.

"Help me think." I nodded. "Used to be addicted to nicotine?" I asked as I sat in a chair in the flat.

"Guessed right." Sherlock mumbled. I rolled my eyes. "What are you doing?" John entered the flat.

"Nicotine patch, helps me think. Impossible to sustain a smoking habit in London these days. Bad news for brain work." Sherlock said. "Good news for breathing." John said.

"Oh, breathing. Breathing is boring." Sherlock let go of his arm, exposing three patches. "Three patches? Are you insane?" I asked.

"It's a three patch problem." Sherlock said.

"Well?" Sherlock didn't say a word to John. "You asked me to come. Took me an hour to get here, I assume it's important. And Thea, how did you get here so quickly?"

"I live next door to you two." I smiled. "Oh, can I borrow your phone?" Sherlock asked.

"That's all you wanted was a phone to make a call or text to?" I asked.

"So, why my phone?" John asked. "Don't want to use mine, always a chance the number will be recognized. It's on the website." Sherlock said.

"Mrs. Hudson's got a phone." John said. "Yeah, but she's downstairs. I tried shouting, but she didn't hear." Sherlock said.

"I was on the other side of London!" John snapped. "There was no hurry." Sherlock said. John looked like he was about to punch him in the face. John handed over the phone.

"So, what's this about? The case?" John asked. "Her case." He corrected him.

"Her case?" John questioned. "Her suitcase, yes, the murderer took her suitcase. First big mistake." Sherlock jumped up from the couch. "It's no use, there's no other way, we'll have to risk it."

"Risk what, Sherlock?" I asked. "There's a number, over there on the table. I want you to send a text." Sherlock threw the phone to John.

"Who am I texting?" John asked. "Never mind. On the table, the number, now, please!" Sherlock snapped.

"Maybe Sergeant Donovan was right about you." John said. "What did Sergeant Donovan say about him?" I asked.

"Said he was a psychopath." John said. "Oh! Didn't think she was that smart." Sherlock said.

"Besides, Sherlock isn't a psychopath, he's a sociopath. A high functioning sociopath, actually." I said with a smile. John and Sherlock blinked at me. "She said one day they're going to show up at a murder scene and you'll have provided the body." John said.

"These words exactly." John rolled his eyes. "'What happened at Lauriston Garden? I must have blacked out. 22 Northumberland Terrace. Please come.'" Sherlock said. I looked around the room when my eyes spotted the suitcase. I stood up, pointing to it with nothing coming out of my mouth.

"Well? Send it." Sherlock said. Sherlock moved from the window to the case in the corner of the room. "Have you sent it?" He asked again.

"Just a moment." John said. Sherlock placed the case on the small table, unzipping it. "Take a look at the impossible. The contents of her case." Sherlock said.

"How?" I managed out. "By looking." Sherlock said.

"Where?" John asked. "We know the killer drove to Lauriston Gardens, we know the killer is a man. No man could be seen with this case without attacking attention to himself, so obviously he'd feel compelled to get rid of it the moment he knew it was still in his car. Wouldn't have taken him more than five minutes to realized his mistake. I checked every back street wide enough for a car within five minutes of Lauriston Gardens and looked for anywhere you could easily dispose of bulky object without being observed. It took me less than an hour to find the right skip." Sherlock said.

"Pink." I said. "You got all that because you realized the case would be pink?" John asked.

"Well, it had to be pink, obviously." Sherlock said. "Why didn't I think of that?" John asked.

"Because your stupid." John was offended by that comment. "Oh, no, don't look like that. Practically everyone is." Sherlock said.

"Sent?"

"Sent, yes. What was that about?" John asked. "The contents of her case, look at them." Sherlock said. John put the phone back in his jacket pocket.

"What am I looking for?" John asked. "The impossible. One impossible thing." Sherlock said as John searched her suitcase.

"There's a change of clothes, a make-up bag, a wash-bag and a novel. What's impossible?" John asked. "Her phone." I chimed in.

"There isn't a mobile phone." John said. "That's what's impossible. No mobile in her case, no mobile in her coat pocket." Sherlock said.

"Well, maybe she doesn't have one." John said. "She has a string of lovers, of course she has one." Sherlock said.

"She could have left it at home." John said. "Again, string of lovers, she never leaves her phone at home." Sherlock said.

"And so where is it?" John asked. "You know where it is. More importantly, you know who has it." Sherlock said.

"The murderer?" John questioned. "The murderer." Sherlock got up from the chair.

"Who did I just text?" John pulled out his phone. "Maybe she just dropped it in the back of the car. Maybe she planted it on purpose to lead us to him, but the murderer has her phone." John phone rang in his hand.

"A few hours since his last victim. Now he's received the text, which can only be from her." The phone continued to ring. "An innocent man would ignore a text like that, assuming it was a mistake. A guilty man…" The phone stopped ringing. "…would panic." Sherlock put the coat on.

"Have you spoken to the police?" John asked. "Besides me being here, I would go with no." I said.

"Five people are dead, there isn't time a talk to police." Sherlock said. "Then why are you talking to me?" He asked.

"You're here." Sherlock said. "Well?"

"Well, what?" I asked. "Well, you two could sit there and watch telly." John laughed.

"Problem?"

"Sergeant Donovan." John said. "What about her?" I asked.

"Said you get off on this, you enjoy it." John said. "And I said 'danger' and here you are." Sherlock left the flat.

"Damn it!" John snapped. We left the flat. We walked across the street. "Where are we going?" John asked.

"Northumberland Terrace is a five-minute walk from here." Sherlock said. "What, you think he's stupid enough to go there?" John asked.

"No, I think he's brilliant enough. I love the brilliant ones. They're so desperate to get caught." Sherlock said. "Why?" John asked.

"Appreciation. At long last the spotlight. To you it's an arrest, to them it's a coming out party. That's the frailty of genius, it needs an audience." Sherlock said.

"Yes. Yes. I suppose it does."

* * *

><p>Sherlock choice a table near the window for three. I sat between them. "22 Northumberland Terrace. Keep your eyes on it." Sherlock told both of us. "Don't you want to keep your eyes on it?" John asked.<p>

"I am." Sherlock nodded his head towards a mirror that showed the street. "Yeah, but he's not just going to ring the doorbell, though, is he?" John asked.

"No, of course not, but he'll pass by. He might even loiter." Sherlock said. "Half of London is passing by." John said.

"I'll recognize him." Sherlock said. "You know who he is?" John asked.

"I know what he is." Sherlock corrected him.

"Sherlock! Thea!" I turned my head towards the voice. It was Angelo. "Anything on the menu. Whatever you want, free." I smiled at Angelo.

"I didn't know you knew Sherlock." He said. "We just met. I'm just here for the company." I said.

"Well, all on the house, for you, Thea, and you date." Angelo said towards John. I held back a chuckle, he's not gay. I can tell John isn't gay. "Do you want to eat?" Sherlock asked.

"I'm fine. I had something before we left." I said. "I'm not his date." John said.

"Oh, oh, this man!" I could tell Sherlock didn't liked to be touched. "He got me off a murder charge." Angelo said.

"This is Angelo. Three years ago I successfully proved to Inspector Lestrade that at the time of a particularly vicious triple murder, Angelo was in a completely different part of town, car-jacking." Sherlock said. "He cleared my name." Angelo said.

"Cleared it a bit."

"Anything on the menu, I cook it for you myself." Angelo said. "Thank you, Angelo." Sherlock said.

"If not for you, I'd have gone to prison."Angelo said. "You did go to prison." Sherlock pointed out.

Angelo looked a bit shocked. "I'll get you a candle for the table. It's more romantic, hmm?" Angelo said. "Angelo, they aren't…" I started but Angelo was gone already.

"I'm not his date!" John snapped.

"You may as well eat. We might be waiting a long time." Sherlock said. "Hmm. Are you going to?" John asked.

"What day is it?" Sherlock asked. "Wednesday." I said.

"I'm okay for a bit." Sherlock said. "You haven't eaten today. For God's sake, you need to eat." John said. His doctor side was coming through.

"No, you need to eat. I need to think. The brain's what counts, everything else is transport." Sherlock said as Angelo came back with a candle and a lighter. "Angelo, can have a glass of white wine?" I asked. Angelo nodded with a smile. Sherlock looked at me.

"Quit that look. Just tell me what you want." I said. "You like white wine?" He asked. I nodded. Sherlock went quiet.

"You might consider refueling." John saw the candle lit. I sat up a bit and blew it out. Sherlock ignored him. "Thanks, Thea." I nodded at John.

"So, do you have a girlfriend who feeds you up sometimes?" John asked as he read from the menu. "Is that what girlfriends do? Feed you up?" Sherlock asked.

"Not normally. They…" I started when Sherlock was staring at me. "Sarcasm." I stated. "You don't have a girlfriend then?" John asked.

"It's not really my area." Sherlock said. I couldn't help but wonder if he was gay after all. "Hmm. Oh." John thought he knew what he meant by that. "Oh, right. Do you have a boyfriend?" I covered my mouth to hide my giggles. John just said that with no emotion. Sherlock gave him a look. "Which is fine, by the way."

"I know its fine." Sherlock said. "So you don't have a boyfriend then?" John asked.

"No."

"Right. Okay. So unattached, like me." John said. "And me." I added as Angelo places my drink down.

"Good." I looked at John. How was that a good thing? Being unattached? "John, you should know that I consider myself married to my work and while I'm flattered by your interest, I'm really not looking for any kind of…" Sherlock started.

"No, no, no. I wasn't asking you out. No. I'm just saying, it's all fine. Whatever shakes your…boat. I'm going to shut up now." John said. "I think that's for the best." Sherlock said.

There was an awkward silence between us again. "So, you don't do anything?" John asked. I shook my head at him, as I took a sip of the white wine. "Everything else is transport." Sherlock said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**The next one should be up in a couple of days. Enjoy the finale part of The Study In Pink.**

* * *

><p>He was tapping his fingers on the table, impatiently. I reached my hand over to his and stopped him.<p>

"Please stop." I warned him. "It helps me think." He said.

"I don't care. It's annoying." I said as I took my hand away. "No sign yet then?" John asked as he picked at his food. Sherlock continued to tap his fingers to piss me off this time.

"I suppose it is a long shot, we have to be realistic." Sherlock said. "You said before you didn't know who the killer was but you knew what." John said.

"So do you, if you think about it. Why don't people just think?" Sherlock asked. "Oh, because we're stupid." John said as he took a bite of his food. Sherlock clenched his jaw.

"We know the killer drove his victims but there were no marks of coercion or violence on the bodies. Each one of those five people climbed into a stranger's car voluntarily. The killer was someone they trusted." I said.

"But not someone they knew." John said. "Five completely different people, they had no friends in common. And another thing Lauriston Gardens, did you see it? Twitching curtains, little old ladies. Little old ladies, they're my favorite, better than any security cameras. But according to the police no one remembers a strange car parked outside an empty house. Not one person remembered." Sherlock asked.

"I see what you're saying." Sherlock seemed impressed, I didn't. "No, I don't What are you saying? That the killer's got an invisible car?" John asked.

"Yes, Yes, exactly!" Sherlock said, excitedly. "Then I definitely don't see what you're saying." John said. Sherlock sighed heavily. I understood what he was trying to say. "There are cars that pass like ghosts, unseen, unremembered. There are people we trust, always, when we're alone, when we're lost, when we're drunk. We never see their faces, but every day we disappear into their cars and let the trap close around us." Sherlock turned his head after his little speech. A cab stopped in front of the street Sherlock wanted him to. "Cabs." I murmured under my breathe.

"Angelo, glass of white wine, quickly!" Sherlock said. "I give you the perfect murder weapon of the modern age. The invisible car. The London cab." The cab turned down an empty alleyway.

"There's been cabs up and down this street all night." John said. "This one's stopped." Sherlock said.

"He's looking for a fare." John said. We watched as a woman knocked on the window for the cab but she didn't get in. He wasn't on duty. "We don't know it's him."

"We don't know it isn't." Sherlock said as Angelo put the glass down. "Thank you." He splashed it in his face. He dabbed his face with the napkin.

"You two watch. Don't interfere." Sherlock said. "Angelo, headless nun!"

"Oh, now that was a case. Same again?" He asked. Sherlock put the coat on. "If you wouldn't mind." Sherlock said.

Angelo grabbed Sherlock by the collar of the trench coat. "Out of my restaurant! _Cretíno!_ You're drunk!" Angelo pushed Sherlock out of the restaurant. That was actually pretty cool. Sherlock knew how to act drunk, very well. Angelo walked over to us. "What's he doing?" John asked.

"Sherlock's on the case. Bad news for bad people." Angelo said. We watched as Sherlock attempted to get a ride home. Sherlock turned, locking eyes with me. He pulled out his phone, calling the woman's phone. Suddenly, Sherlock was turning around in a circle, trying to take something off but not successfully. I looked at Angelo with my mouth open. "It's okay, all part of his plan." He said. We heard him groan our names. Oh, no, he was in trouble. The cabbie put him in the cab, the cabbie got back into the car.

"Something's gone wrong." I said as I stood up. "No, no, no. All part of the plan. Sherlock always has a plan." Angelo said as the cab drove away.

"Not this time! It's gone wrong." In one swift motion my jacket was on and I was out the door with John right behind. We ran after the cab that was headed to 221B Baker Street.

Thea Karr-Michael

"Goddammit, Sherlock Holmes." I hissed as we approached the flat. The cab was in front of 221B Baker Street. "There's no way we're going up there without them hearing. We need to go to that building there." I pointed to the building.

"Do you have your gun?" John asked. I checked behind my back. "Damn, no. Do you?" John reached behind his back, and smiled.

"Army doctor." I mumbled. "Heard that." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm calling Lestrade." I said.

Thea Karr-Michael

"John, get ready." I whispered as Sherlock was staring at the pill in his fingers. He was breathing heavily, as the pill in his fingers were reaching his mouth. I looked out the window, seeing some cop cars but not Lestrade's, not yet anyway. Sherlock was close to putting the pill to his lips. "NOW!" I screamed. John shot the gun, breaking the window in the flat. I ran out of the building, ducking down an alley, and making my way towards Lestrade.

"Did anyone see it? Where did it come from? Who is firing? Who is firing?" I shrugged my shoulders at him. "Clear the area! Clear the area now!" Lestrade yelled.

Thea Karr-Michael

I sat next to Sherlock in the ambulance as someone was checking his drug intake from the injection. "Why have I got this blanket? They keep putting this blanket on me." Sherlock said. "It's for shock, Sherlock." I said.

"I'm not in shock." Sherlock said. "Yeah, but some of the guys want to take photographs." Lestrade chuckled. Sherlock didn't seemed amused.

Sherlock looked at me. "So the shooter wasn't one of yours then?" Sherlock said. "God no, we didn't have time. A guy like that would have had enemies, I suppose, one of them could have been following him. Whoever it was, was gone by the time we got there and we've got nothing to go on." Lestrade said. I looked down at my hands.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that…" Sherlock said. I closed my eyes. "Okay, give me. I'll write it down this time." Lestrade said.

"The bullet they just dug out of my wall was from a hand gun. A shot clean through the heart over that distance, with that kind of weapon, that's a crack shot you're looking for. But not just a marksman, a fighter. His hand couldn't have shaken at all, so clearly he was acclimatized to violence. He didn't fire until I was in immediate danger, though," Sherlock stood up. "…so strong moral principles. You're looking for a man probably with a history of military service, nerves of steel…" Sherlock eyed John across the street with his hands in his pockets, trying not to draw attention to himself.

"Actually, do you know what? Ignore me." Sherlock said. "I'm sorry?" Lestrade asked.

"Ignore what I just said, it's the shock talking." Sherlock wrapped the blanket around himself. "I probably need this blanket." Sherlock started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Lestrade asked. "Er, I just need to discuss the rent. Thea, please follow." Sherlock said. I followed behind him.

"Sherlock…"

"Were you right?" Lestrade asked. "I'm sorry?" Sherlock questioned.

"Did you choice the right pill?" I asked. "I don't know, in all the confusion, I lost track. I don't know which I chose." Sherlock said.

"Maybe he beat you." Lestrade said. "Maybe, but he's dead now, Lestrade." I walked away with Sherlock over to John.

"Sergeant Donovan's been explaining everything to me, it's…And the two pills, dreadful business, dreadful." John said. "Where is it?" Sherlock asked.

"Where's what?" John asked. "Don't. Just don't. He knows." I said.

"What did you do with the gun?" Sherlock asked. "Oh, er, bottom of the Thames." John said.

"We'll need to get rid of the powder burns on your fingers. I don't suppose you'd serve time for this, but let's avoid the court case." Sherlock said. "We ran after the cab, I called the police, of course, and then I thought, better keep an eye on you." I smiled.

"Don't play that game." Sherlock said. "What?" I was confused.

"I know Lestrade is using you as my babysitter, Thea but you weren't doing your job. You were actually scared for my life." Sherlock said. I shook my head. "I was doing my job, Sherlock. Yes, Lestrade asked me to be your babysitter but it's just a job." I said.

"Are you all right?" Sherlock turned his attention to John. "Of course I'm all right." John said.

"You have just killed a man." Sherlock said. "I've seem men die before, and good men, friends of mine. I thought I'd never sleep again. I'll sleep fine tonight." John said.

"Quite right." Sherlock smiled. "You were going to take the damn pill, weren't you?" John asked.

"Of course not, playing for time." Sherlock said. "No, you weren't. That's how you get your kicks, isn't it? Risking your life to prove you're clever." John said.

"Why would I do that?" Sherlock asked. "Because you're an idiot." I smirked. The men laughed and smiled at me.

"Dinner?"

"Starving as hell." I said. We started to walk away. "There's a good Chinese, end of the road. Stays open 'til 2:00. You can always tell a good Chinese by examining the bottom third of the door handle." Sherlock said.

"Oi! Sherlock, still got questions for you." Lestrade yelled. We stopped. "Uh, Inspector Lestrade, to my certain knowledge, this man hasn't eaten for several days. Now if you want him alive for your next case, what he's going to do right now is have dinner." John said.

"And who the hell are you?" Lestrade asked. "I'm his doctor." John said.

"And only a fool argues with his doctor." Sherlock said. "Okay, I'll pull you in tomorrow. Off you go, but Thea stays." Lestrade said.

"Oh, I can't do that." I said. "Why not?" Lestrade asked.

"If I'm going to be Sherlock's babysitter, I go where he goes. So dinner it is." I smirked. We walked away from Lestrade. Sherlock took off the blanket. "So, ran after the cab. Told you that limp was psychosomatic." Sherlock said.

"I knew it was." John said. Sherlock lifted the DO NOT CROSS tape. "You did get shot, though?" Sherlock asked.

"Oh, yeah, in the shoulder."

"Oh."

"Sherlock! What have you done to my house?" Mrs. Hudson ran to us. "Nothing wrong with your house, Mrs. Hudson which is more than can be said for the dead serial killer on the first floor." Sherlock said.

"Dead what?"

"Good news for London, bad news for your carpet. Good night, Mrs. Hudson." Sherlock handed the blanket to her. "I'm not your housekeeper!" She shouted.

"Night, Mrs. Hudson." I laughed. We walked away towards the Chinese place that Sherlock says is good. I linked arms with them as we walked. I was going to enjoy my babysitting job as long as Sherlock and John were there next to me, supporting me along the way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**About time right? Sorry...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I was on my computer, reading some of the comments on Sherlock's blog when I heard something coming from 221B. I heard grunting and groaning coming from the flat. I decided to check it out. I found Sherlock being pinned down to the kitchen table by an Arabian man. Sherlock kneed him until he was free. "What the hell?" I snapped. Sherlock and the Arabian man were fighting in the living room until Sherlock pointed to the wall, the Arabian looked that way. Sherlock punched him. "Sherlock, mind explaining?" I asked as I crossed my arms.<p>

"Oh, hi, Thea." I rolled my eyes. "What the hell was going on here?" I asked as I walked over to the Arabian.

"Just a case." Sherlock said as he wiped dust off his jacket. I rolled my eyes again.

Thea Karr-Michael

I was on Sherlock's laptop on the couch. "You took your time." Sherlock said as he read a book. "Yeah, I didn't get the shopping." John said.

"What? Why not?" Sherlock looked up from the book. "Because I had a row in the shop with a chip and PIN machine." John said.

I let out a laugh. "You had a row with a machine? That brilliant!" I continued to laugh. "I'm glad I entertained you, Thea. It sat there and I shouted abuse. Have you got cash?" John asked.

"Take my card." Sherlock said. John started to go into the kitchen. "You could always go yourself, you know, you've been sitting there all morning, you've not even move since I left. The only thing that changed was that Thea came over." Sherlock glanced over to me, I smiled at Sherlock. "And what happened about that case you were offered - the Jaria diamond?"

"Not interested." Sherlock placed a bookmark in the book and closed it. He moved his foot under his chair, moving the sword underneath it more so John didn't see it. "I sent them a message." John left again to go to the store.

Thea Karr-Michael

John arrived back with arms filled with his shopping he did. "Don't worry about me, I can manage." John said. I smiled at him as I continued to read a book Sherlock offered to me while I was on his laptop. Sherlock was on John computer since I took Sherlock's laptop for a while. "Is that my computer?" John asked.

"Of course."

"What?"

"I took his laptop away for a while." I smirked as Sherlock wrote a response to an email. "Why did you do that?" John asked.

"Because mine hasn't arrive yet." I said. "But, its password protected." John said.

"In a manner of speaking. Took me less than a minute to guess yours, not exactly Ford Knox." Sherlock said. John came over to him, closing the laptop away. John put the laptop under the small table by the chair he normally sat in. John looked through the bills. "Need to get a job." John mumbled.

"Oh, dull."

"Listen, um…if you'd be able to lend me some…Sherlock, are you listening?" John asked. "I need to go to the bank." Sherlock got up from the desk, grabbing his trench coat. John and I followed.

We walked through the revolving door. "Yes, when you said we were going to the bank…" John started. We got onto the escalator. We walked up to the front desk. "Sherlock Holmes."

Thea Karr-Michael

"Sherlock Holmes."

"Sebastian." Sherlock and Sebastian shook hands. "Hiya buddy. How long - eight years since I last clapped eyes on you?" He said.

"These are my friends, John Watson and Thea Karr-Michael." Sherlock said. "Friends?" Sebastian said.

"Colleague." John said. "I'm Sherlock's babysitter." I smirked. Sebastian shook our hands. "Right." Sebastian walked around his desk. "Do you need anything, coffee, water?"

"No." I said. John and Sherlock sat down as I stood. "So you're doing well. You've been abroad a lot." Sherlock said.

"Well, so?"

"Flying all the way around the world twice in a month." Sherlock said. "Right. You're doing that thing. We were at uni together, and this guy here had a trick he used to do." Sebastian said.

"It's not a trick." I snapped. "He could look at you and tell you your whole life story." He said.

"Yes, I've seen him do it." John said. "Put the wind up everybody, we hated it. We'd come down to breakfast in the formal hall and this freak would know you' been shagging the previous night." Sebastian said. How did Sherlock get along with this guy?

"I simply observed." Sherlock said. "Go on, enlighten me. Two trips a month, flying all the way around the world, you're quite right. How could you tell? Are you going to tell me there's a stain on my tie from some special kind of ketchup you can on;y buy in Manhattan?" He said.

"No, I…"

"Is it the mud on my shoes?"

"I was just chatting with your secretary outside. She told me." Sebastian laughed. "I'm glad you could make it over, we're had a break-in."

Thea Karr-Michael

"Sir William's Office - the bank's former chairman. The room's been left here like a sort of memorial. Someone broke in late last night." Sebastian said as we walked through the bank. "What did they steal?" John asked.

"Nothing."

"Of course."

"Just left a little message." Sebastian said. "A message?" I raised an eyebrow. Sebastian led us towards the office. It had a keycard excess, Sherlock scanned the room. Sebastian showed us the security footage.

"60 seconds apart. So, someone came up there in the middle of the night, splayed paint around and left within a minute." Sebastian said.

"How many ways into that office?" Sherlock asked. "Well, that's where this gets really interesting. Every door that opens in this bank, it gets locked right here. Every walk-in cupboard, every toilet." He said.

"That door didn't open last night?" Sherlock asked. "There's a hole in our security. Find it and we'll pay you - five figures. This is an advance. Tell me how he got in. There's a bigger one on its way." Sebastian said.

"I don't need an incentive, Sebastian." Sherlock walked away. "He's, er…" John cleared his throat. "…he's kidding you, obviously. Shall I look after that for him?" John took the check from Sebastian.

"Thanks." John and I waited in Sebastian's office for Sherlock to come back from his investigating.

* * *

><p>"Two trips around the world this month. You didn't ask his secretary, you said that just to irritate him." Sherlock smiled. "How did you know?" John asked.<p>

"Did you see his watch?" Sherlock asked. "His watch?" John questioned.

"The time was right, but the date was wrong. Said two days ago. Crossed the date line twice and he didn't alter it." Sherlock said. "Within a month? How did you get that?" I asked.

"New Breitling. Only came out this February."

"OK. So do you think we should sniff around here for a bit longer?" John asked. "Got everything I need to know already, thanks." Sherlock said.

"How?"

"That graffiti was a message. Someone at the band, working on the trading floors. We find the intended recipient and…" Sherlock started. "They'll lead us to the person who sent it?" I added.

"Obvious."

"Well, there's 300 people up there, who was it meant for?" John asked.

"Pillars."

"What?"

"Pillars and the screens. Very few places you could see that graffiti from. That narrows the field considerably. And, of course, the message was left at 11:34 last night. That tells us a lot." Sherlock said. "Does it?" John asked.

"Traders come to work at all hours. Some trade with Hong Kong in the middle of the night. That message was intended for somebody who came in at midnight. Not many Van Coons in the phone book." Sherlock held up the name plate. "Taxi!"

Thea Karr-Michael

Sherlock pressed the doorbell to Van Coon's flat. No one answered the buzz so Sherlock buzzed again. He buzzed again. "So what do we do now? Sit here and wait for him to come back?" John asked.

"Just moved in."

"What?"

"Floor above, new label." Sherlock said. "Could have just replaced it." John said as Sherlock buzzed the new person who moved in.

"No over ever does that." Sherlock said. _"Hello?"_

"Hi, um, I live in the flat just below you. I don't think we've met." Sherlock said. _"No, well, er, I've just moved in." _

"Actually, I've just locked my keys in my flat." Sherlock said. _"Do you want me to buzz you in?"_

"Yeah. And can we use your balcony?" Sherlock asked.

_"What?"_

John and I pounded on the door while Sherlock was investigating Van Coon's flat. John buzzed the doorbell. "Sherlock? Sherlock, are you OK?" John yelled. "Sherlock, any time you feel like letting us in!" I yelled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Sorry it took so long. I was trying to space them out since May is a long way away. Me, I've already seen Season Two and can't wait for Season Three!**

**Again, sorry that you had to wait! Thanks for all the alerts and favs!**

* * *

><p>"Do you think he'd lost a lot of money? Suicide is pretty common among City boys." John said. "We don't know what it was suicide." Sherlock said.<p>

"Come on. The door was locked from the inside, you had to climb down the balcony." John said. "Been away three days judging by the laundry. Look at the case, there was something tightly packed inside it." Sherlock said.

"Thanks. I'll take your word for it." John crossed his arms.

"Problem?"

"Yeah, I'm not desperate to root around some bloke's dirty underwear." John said. "Those symbols at the bank, the graffiti, why were they put there?" Sherlock asked.

"Some sort of code?" John asked. "Obviously." Sherlock said looking over the body.

"Why were they painted? Want to communicate, why not use e-mail?" I asked. "Well, maybe he wasn't answering." John said.

"Oh, good, you follow."

"No."

"What kind of a message would everyone try to avoid? What about this morning? Those letters you were looking at?" Sherlock asked. "Bills?" John asked. Sherlock opened Edward's mouth and took out something. I felt disgusted.

"Yes. He was being threatened." Sherlock said. "Not by the Gas Board." John said as Sherlock put the evidence in the evidence bag.

"…see if we can get prints off this glass." A new Sergeant walked up to us. "Sergeant, we haven't met." Sherlock said.

"Yeah, I know who you are and I would prefer it if you didn't tamper with any of the evidence." Sherlock handed over the evidence to him. "I phoned Lestrade personally. Is he on his way?" I asked.

"He's busy. I'm in charge. And it's not Sergeant, its Detective Inspector Dimmock." Dimmock said. Sherlock looked over to me. I shrugged

"We're obviously looking at a suicide." Dimmock said. "It does seem the only explanation of all the facts." John said.

"Wrong, it's one possible explanation of some of the facts. You've got a solution that you like, but you are choosing to ignore anything you see that doesn't comply with it." Sherlock said. "Like?"

"Wound's on the right side of his head." I said.

"And?"

"Van Coon was left-handed. Requires quite a bit of contortion." Sherlock said. "Left-handed?" Dimmock asked.

"I'm amazed you didn't notice. All you have to do is look around his flat. Coffee table on the left-hand side, coffee mug handle pointing to the left. Power sockets, habitually used the one of the left. Pen and paper on the left of the phone. Picked up with his right, took messages with his left. D'you want me to go on?" Sherlock asked. "No, I think you've covered it." John said.

"I might as well, I'm almost at the bottom of the list. There's a knife on the breadboard with butter on the right side of the blade because he used it with his left. It's highly unlikely that a left-handed man would shoot himself in the right side of his head. Conclusion, someone broke in here and murdered him - only explanation of _all _of the facts." Sherlock said. "But the gun?" Dimmock asked.

"He was waiting for the killer. He'd been threatened."

"What?"

"Today at the bank, sort of a warning." John said. "He fired a shot when his attacker came in." Sherlock put on his scarf.

"And the bullet?" Dimmock asked. "Went through the open window." Sherlock said.

"Oh, come on! What are the chances of that?"

"Wait until you get the ballistics report. The bullet in his brain wasn't fire from his gun, I guarantee it." Sherlock said. "But if his door was locked from the inside, how did the killer get in?" Dimmock asked.

"Good, you're finally asking the _right_ questions." Sherlock left the flat. John looked at Dimmock, walking away. I started to walk away. "You're on this case, Karr-Michael. Stay." Dimmock said.

"My case is where Sherlock's case is. So, see yeah." I walked out of the flat.

* * *

><p>I walked into 221B, meaning John in the doorway. "You're not at work?" John asked. I just smiled. "Ah, Dimmock." I nodded. John entered the flat, placing his jacket on the table in the kitchen. "I said, could you pass me a pen?" Sherlock spoke. "What? When?" John asked.<p>

"About an hour ago." Sherlock said. "Didn't notice I'd gone out, then?" John asked as he handed Sherlock a pen. John looked at himself in the mirror above the mantel.

"I went to see about a job at that surgery." John said. "How was it?" Sherlock asked. I doubt he cared.

"Great. She's great." I raised an eyebrow. "Who?" I asked.

"The job." John said ignoring the first part of my question. "She?" I said.

"It."

"Yeah, have a look." John walked over to Sherlock's right side to look at the computer screen. "'The intruder who can walk through walls.'" John read.

"Happened last night. Journalist shot dead in his flat. Doors locker, windows bolted from the inside. Exactly the same as Van Coon." Sherlock said. "God! You think…?" He asked.

"He's killed another one." Sherlock said.

We walked into New Scotland Yard, went right to Dimmock's desk. "Brian Lukis, freelance journalist, murdered in his flat. Doors locked from the inside." Sherlock said. "You've got to admit, its similar. Both men killed by someone who can walk through solid walls." John said.

"Inspector, do you seriously believe that Eddie Van Coon was just another city suicide?" Sherlock sighed when Dimmock said nothing. "You have seen the ballistics report, I supposed?" Dimmock nodded. "And the shot that killed him. Was it fired from his own gun?"

"No."

"No. So this investigation might move a bit quicker if you were to take my word as gospel." Dimmock didn't say a word. "I've just handed you a murder inquiry. Five minutes in his flat."

* * *

><p>The four of us entered the flat. Sherlock used his enhanced senses again. He moved over to the window. "Four floors. That's why they think they were safe. Put a chain across the door, bolt it shut, think they're impregnable. They don't reckon for one second that there's another way in." Sherlock said.<p>

"I don't understand." Dimmock said. "Dealing with a killer who can climb." Sherlock said.

"What are you doing?" Dimmock asked. "Clings to the walls like an insect." Sherlock opened a window that let light into the room. "That's how he got in."

"What?"

"He climbed up the side of the wall, ran along the roof, dropped in through the skylight." Sherlock said. "You're not serious? Like Spider-Man?" Dimmock said.

"He scaled six floors of a Docklands apartment building, jumped the balcony and killed Van Coon." Sherlock said. "Oh, hold on!"

"That's how he got into the bank - ran along the window ledge onto the terrace. I have to find out what connects these two men." Sherlock said. He walked down the stairs, picking up a book off the stairs. I followed, the stamp read: West Kensington Library. Sherlock took the book.

Thea Karr-Michael

We were on the escalator to the second floor of the library. "Date stamped on the book is the same day that he died." Sherlock comes up to the bookcase the book in his hand was on. "Sherlock?" John said. I turned as he took off books off the shelf. It was the same warning like at the bank.

* * *

><p>"So, the killer goes to the bank, leaves a threatening cipher at the bank. Van Coon panics, returns to his apartment, locks himself in. Hours later, he dies." Sherlock said. "The killer finds Lukis at the library he writes the cipher on the shelf where he knows it'll be seen. Lukis goes home." John said.<p>

Late that night, he dies too." Sherlock said. Why did the die, Sherlock?" John asked.

"Only the cipher can tell us." Sherlock said.

* * *

><p>"The world's run on codes and ciphers, John. From the million-pound security system at the bank to the PIN machine you took exception to. Cryptography inhabits our every waking moment." Sherlock said as we walked through a busy crowd near the fountain. "Yes, OK, but…" John started<p>

"But it's all computer generated - electronic codes, electronic ciphering methods. This is different. It's an ancient device. Modern code-breaking methods won't unravel it." I said. "Where are we headed?" John asked.

"I need to ask some advice."

"What? What?" I asked. "You heard me perfectly. I'm not saying it again." Sherlock said.

"Advice?" I smirked. "On painting. Yes, I need to talk to an expect." He said.

Thea Karr-Michael

We rounded the back of the building, seeing Raz spray painting the wall. "Part of my new exhibition." He said. "Interesting." I mumbled.

"Call it…uh, Urban Bloodlust Frenzy." Raz chuckled. "Catchy." John said.

"I've got two minutes before a Community Support Officer comes around that corner. Can we do this while I'm working?" The artist asked. Sherlock handed him the phone to take a look of the photos. The artist threw the empty spray paint canister at John. "Know the author?" I asked.

"I recognize the paint. Its like Michigan…hard-core propellant. I'd say zinc." He said. "What about the symbols? Do you recognize them?" Sherlock asked.

"I'm not even sure it's a proper language." Raz said. "Two men have been murdered, Raz. Deciphering this is the key to finding out who killed them." Sherlock said.

"And this is all you've got to go on?" He asked. I nodded. "It's hardly much, is it?"

"Are you going to help us or not?" I asked. "I'll ask around." Raz said.

"Somebody must know something about it." Sherlock said.

"Oi!" Sherlock and I ran before John noticed we were gone. Raz did the same.

* * *

><p>Sherlock and I were at the mantel when John arrived home. "You've been a while." Sherlock said. "Yeah, well, you know how it is. Custody sergeants don't really like to be hurried, do they? Just formalities. Fingerprints, charge sheet, and I've got to be in magistrates' court on Tuesday." John said. I turned to John.<p>

"What?"

"_Me_, Sherlock! In court, on Tuesday! They're giving me an ASBO!" John snapped.

"Good, fine."

"You want to tell you little pal he's welcome to go and own up any time." John said. "This symbol, I still can't place it." John started to take off his jacket. "No, I need to go the the police station and ask about the journalist. There personal effect will have been impounded. Get hold of his diary, or something that will tell us his movements." Sherlock grabbed his jacket, pushing John and I out the door.

Sherlock and I were outside before John. "Go and see Van Coon's PA. If you retrace their steps, somewhere they'll coincide." Sherlock walked away.

"Guess I'm going with you." I said. John chuckled. I noticed someone taking photos in the distance. "Scotland Yard." John said to the cabbie. We got into the cab.

* * *

><p>"Your friend…"<p>

"Listen, whatever you say, I'm behind you 100%." John said. "…he's an arrogant sod." Dimmock said.

"Well, that was mild. People say a lot worse than that." I said. "This is what you wanted, isn't it? The journalist's dairy?" John opened the diary, finding a boarding pass.

* * *

><p>John and I walked down the street of the Chinese side of London when John bumped into someone. It was Sherlock. "Eddie Van Coon brought a package here the day he died. Whatever was hidden inside that case…I've managed to piece together a picture using scraps of information - credit card bills, receipts. He flew back from China, then he came here." Sherlock said ignoring anything John was trying to tell him. "Sherlock." John tried to get his attention.<p>

"Somewhere in this street, somewhere near. I don't know where, but…" Sherlock started. I grabbed his face and kissed him to stop him from talking.I broke the kiss and smiled. Sherlock was silent. "Oh ahead John." John was shocked as well.

"John?" John shook his head. "Right, that shop, over there." John pointed to a shop.

"How could you tell?" Sherlock asked, forgetting the kiss ever happened. "Lukis' diary. He was here too. He wrote down the address." John said.

"Oh." We walked across the street to go into the Lucky Cat. "Hello." John smiled at the woman behind the counter. I looked around the shop, it was pretty cool. I loved everything in it. "You want…lucky cat?" She asked holding up a lucky cat figure that moved its paw.

"No, thanks, no." John said. "£10! £10!" She said. John shook his head.

"I think your wife, she will like." The Chinese woman said. "Um, maybe…" John looked at a cup, he picked it up to see the price.

"Sherlock, Thea…" We walked over to him. "The label there."

"Yes, I see it." Sherlock said. "It's exactly the same as the cipher." Watson cleared his throat.

Thea Karr-Michael

"It's an ancient number system - Hang Zhou. These days only street traders use it. Those were numbers written on the wall at the bank, and at the library. Numbers written in an ancient Chinese dialect." Sherlock said as he searched for the right numbers. "It's the number 15." I said.

"What we thought was the artist's tag, it's a number 15." John said. "And the blindfold, the horizontal line. That was a number as well." Sherlock held up a tag with the line and the number one.

"The Chinese number one." I said. "We found it." John smiled


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**New chapter…that's all I can say. Enjoy. **

**Oh, and there are only 2 more chapters to this case! I may or may not add another chapter tonight!**

* * *

><p>We sat across the street from the Lucky Cat shop. "Two men travel back from China, both head straight for the Lucky Cat emporium. What did they see?" John asked. "It's not what they saw. It's what they both brought back in those suitcases." Sherlock said.<p>

"And you don't mean duty free." John said. A Chinese waitress brought off the food for John. "Thank you." John said.

"Think about what Sebastian told us. About Van Coon, about how he stayed afloat in the market." Sherlock said. "Lost 5 million." John said.

"Made it back in a week. That's how he made such easy money." I said. "He was a smuggler. Mm." John said as he took a bite of food.

"Cover would have been perfect. Businessman, making frequent trips to Asia. Lukis was the same, a journalist writing about China. Both of them smuggled stuff about. The Lucky Cat was their drop-off." Sherlock said. "But why did they die? It doesn't make sense. If they both turn up at the shop and deliver the goods, why would someone threaten them and kill them after the event, after they'd finished the job?" John asked.

Sherlock cracked a smile. "What if one of them was light-fingered?" Sherlock asked. "How do you mean?" John asked.

"Maybe one of them stole something. Something from the hoard." I said. "The killer doesn't know which of them took it so he threatens them both. Right." John said.

"Remind me. When was the last time it rained?" Sherlock asked. Sherlock got up from the chair, leaving us alone. We followed close behind as Sherlock touched the YellowPages book that was lying out next to a door. "It's been here since Monday." Sherlock said. Sherlock rung the doorbell for Soo Lin Yao to open the door. Nothing, Sherlock walked away and went down an alleyway.

"No one's been in that flat for at least three days." Sherlock said. "Could have gone on holiday." John suggested.

"Do you leave your windows open when you go on holiday?" Sherlock asked. Sherlock stepped back, jumped to bring the ladder down. He climbed up, but the ladder was up before John and I could get up. "Sherlock!" I snapped quickly. John and I ran to the front door. John rang the doorbell.

"Do you think maybe you could let us in this time?" John yelled through the closed door. John opened the letter drop lid. "Can you not keep doing this, please?" John snapped.

"I'm not the first." Sherlock yelled. "What?" I snapped.

"Somebody's been in here before me." Sherlock yelled but it was muffled. "What are you saying?" John asked.

"Size eight feet. Small, but…athletic." Sherlock said. "I'm wasting my breath." John mumbled. John rang the doorbell again.

"Any time you want to include us…" John said. I leaned against the wall with my arms crossed. "Oh, I'm Sherlock Holmes and I always work alone because no one can compete with my massive intellect!" John snapped. John pressed the doorbell again.

Sherlock opened the door. "The milk's gone off and the washing's started to smell. Somebody left here in a hurry three days ago." He voice was raspy like he was coughing or something. "Somebody?" John asked.

"Soo Lin Yao. We have to find her." Sherlock said. "How, exactly?" I asked.

Sherlock picked up a note. "We could start with this." Sherlock said. "You've gone all croaky. Are you getting a cold?" John asked.

Sherlock coughed. "I'm fine."

* * *

><p>"When was the last time that you saw her?" Sherlock asked. "Three days ago. Here at the museum. This morning they told she she's resigned. Just like that. Left her work unfinished." Andy said.<p>

"What was the last thing that she did on her final afternoon?" Sherlock asked. Andy led us to where Soo Lin's work was. "She does this demonstration for the tourists, a tea ceremony. So she would have packed up her things and just them in here." Andy moved the door so John could look inside. I pointed to the statue with the exact same numbers as before.

"We have to get to Soo Lin Yao." I said. "If she's still alive." John said.

"Sherlock!" Raz yelled. "Oh, look who it is." John mumbled.

"Be nice, John."

"Found something you'll like." Raz said.

Thea Karr-Michael

"Tuesday morning, all you've got to do is turn up and say the bag was yours." John said. "Forget about your court date, John." I snapped.

Thea Karr-Michael

Raz brought us down to an underground skatepark with graffiti everywhere. "You want to hide a tree, then a forest is the best place to do it, wouldn't you say?" Sherlock asked. "People would just walk straight past, not knowing, unable to decipher the message." I said.

"There. I spotted it earlier." Raz said. I saw the yellow paint peaking out from under other spray paint. "They're been here. And that's the exact same paint?" Sherlock asked.

"Yeah."

"John, if we're going to decipher this code, we need to look for more evidence." Sherlock said.

* * *

><p>Sherlock and I walked, Sherlock shined his flashlight on something. It was the spray paint. He picked it up, putting the flashlight in his mouth to touch the nazzle of the can. He sniffed it next. We continued to walk trying to find the symbols. "Answer your phones! I've been calling you both. I found it." John said. We ran towards where John found the symbols. John shined his light on the wall. "It's been painted over. I don't understand. It was…here. 10 minutes ago. I saw it. A whole load of graffiti." John said.<p>

"Somebody doesn't want me to see it." Sherlock said. Sherlock walked over to John, holding his head. "Sherlock, what are you doing?" John asked.

"Ssh! John, concentrate. I need you to concentrate. Close your eyes." Sherlock ordered. "What? Why? Why? What are you doing?" John asked.

"I need you to maximize your visual memory. Both of you. Try to picture wha you saw. Can you picture it?" Sherlock asked.

"Yeah."

"Can you you remember it?" Sherlock asked. "Yeah." I rolled my eyes.

"Can you remember the pattern?" Sherlock asked. "Yes," John said.

"How much can you remember it?"

"Look, don't worry." John said. "Because the average human memory on visual matters is only 62% accurate." Sherlock said.

"Well, don't worry, I remember all of it." John said.

"Really?"

"Well at least I would, if I could get to my pockets. I took a photograph." John pulled out his phone to saw us the photograph.

* * *

><p>Sherlock had all the numbers scattered around the mirror with the others that we took so far from this case. "Always in pairs, John, Thea, look." John mumbled something, like he was falling asleep. "Numbers…come with partners."<p>

"God, I need to sleep." John said. "Why did he paint it so near the tracks?" Sherlock asked.

"No idea."

"Thousands of people pass by there every day." I said. "Just 20 minutes…" John mumbled.

"Of course." I looked at Sherlock. "Of course what?" I asked.

"Of course, he wants information. He's trying to communicate with his people in the underworld. Whatever was stolen, he wants it back. It's somewhere here, in code." Sherlock said as he ripped the photos off the wall. "We can't crack this without Soo Lin Yao." Sherlock said.

"Oh, good."

"Two men who travelled back from China were murdered. And their killer left them messages in Hang Zhou numerals." Sherlock said. "Soo Lin Yao is in danger, Andy. That cipher, it was just the same pattern as the others. He means to kill her as well." I said.

"Look, I've tried everywhere — friends, colleagues. I don't know where she's gone. I mean, she could be a thousand miles away." Andy said. I noticed Sherlock staring at John.

"What are you looking at?" John asked. "Tell me more about those teapots." Sherlock said.

"The pots were her obsession. They need urgent work. If they dry out, then the clay can start to crumble. Apparently, you have to just keep making tea in them." Andy said. I looked closely at them. "Yesterday, one of them were shining. Now two…" I looked at Sherlock, he had the same idea


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sherlock and I walked up to Soo Lin Yao who was maintaining the teapots. "Fancy a biscuit with that?" Sherlock asked. She almost dropped it but Sherlock caught it before it hit the ground. "Centuries old. Don't want to break it." He said. He handed her the pot and the lights came on.<p>

"Hello."

Thea Karr-Michael

"You saw the cipher. Then you know he is coming for me." Soo Lin said. "You've been clever to avoid him so far." I smiled.

"I had to finish." She said. "To finish this work. It's only a matter of time. I know he will find me."

"Who is he? Have you met him before?" I asked. She glanced from me to Sherlock. "When I was a girl, we met in China. I recognized his…signature." She said. "The cipher?" Sherlock said.

"Only he would do this. Zhi Zhu." Soo Lin said. "Zhi Zhu?" John questioned.

"The spider." Soo Lin untied her shoes and revealed a tattoo on the bottom of her foot. It was a circle with a flower in the middle. "You know this mark?" She asked.

"Yes, It's the mark of a Tong." Sherlock said. "Huh?"

"Ancient crime syndicate, based in China." I said. John nodded. "Every foot soldier bears the mark. Everyone who hauls for them." Soo Lin said.

"Hauls?" Soo Lin looked over at John. "You mean you were a smuggler?" John asked.

Soo Lin put her heel back into her canvas sneakers. I was 15. My parents were dead. I had no livelihood. No way of surviving, day-to-day, except to work for the bosses." She said.

"Who are they?" Sherlock asked. "They are called the Black Lotus. By the time I was 16, I was taking thousands of pounds worth of drugs across the border into Hong Kong. I managed to leave that life behind me. I managed to leave that life behind me. I came to England. They gave me a job, here. Everything was good. New life." Soo Lin said.

"And he came looking for you." I said.

"Yes," The tears were welling up in her eyes. "I hoped, after five years…maybe they would have forgotten me. But they never really let me leave. A small community like ours…they are never very far away." She wiped the tears that fell down. "He came to my flat. He asked me to help him to track down something that was stolen."

"And you've no idea what it was?" John asked. "I refused to help." She said.

"So, you knew him well when you were living back in China?" John asked. "Oh, yes. He's my brother." She said.

"Well, that's a twist I didn't see coming." I said.

"Two orphans. We had no choice. We could work for the Black Lotus, or starve on the streets, like beggars. My brother had become their puppet. In the power of the one they call Shan. The Black Lotus general. I turned my brother away. He said I had betrayed him. Next day, I came to work and the cipher was waiting." Soo Lin said.

Sherlock pulled out the photos I took for her to decipher. "Can you decipher these?" Sherlock asked. Soo Lin leaned agains the table for a better look. She pointed to the numbers we saw. "These are numbers." She said.

"Yes, we know."

"Here, the line across the man's eyes, it's the Chines number one." She said. "And this is 15. But what's the code?" Sherlock asked.

"All the smugglers know it. It's based upon a book…" She started. The lights went out and a door thudded. Sherlock stood up. "He's here. Zhu Zhi has found me." Sherlock ran off.

"No, no! Sherlock!" I whispered but Sherlock was already out the door. "Come here. Get in. Get in!" We hid inside her section of the museum. I heard gunshots. I closed my eyes.

"Thea can you shoot a gun?" I nodded. "Okay, we are going to go and help him. Bolt the door after us." We ran towards the door. We were out in the open when we were shot at. John grabbed my hand, pulling behind a pillar for protection. We saw Sherlock run up the stairs to the second level of the museum. John and I looked around the room.

"Where the hell did he go?" I asked. John went to speak when a gun was fired. We turned. "John, you don't think?" I started.

"Oh, my God." John ran towards where we left Soo Lin. I followed. I walked in and bumped into John, he was standing by Soo Lin's body. She had a black locus in her hand. She was dead, she knew too much. John gulped.

* * *

><p>"How many murders is it going to take before you start believing that this maniac's out there?" John asked Dommick. He murmured as he past John. "A young girl was gunned down tonight. That's three victims in three days. You're supposed to be finding him." John said.<p>

"Brian Lukis and Eddie Van Coon were working for a gang of international smugglers. A gang called the Black Lotus, operating here in London right under your nose." Sherlock said.

"Can you prove that?" He asked.

* * *

><p>"What are you thinking? Pork or pasta?" Sherlock asked Molly when we approached her. "Oh, it's you two." She smiled at us.<p>

"I suppose it's never going to trouble Egon Ronay, is it? I'd stick with the pasta. Don't want to be doing roast pork, not if you're slicing up cadavers." Sherlock said. "What are you having?" Molly asked.

"I don't eat when I'm working. Digesting slows me down." Sherlock said. "So you're working here tonight?" Molly asked.

"Need to examine some bodies." Sherlock said. "Some?" She gasped.

"Eddie Van Coon and Brian Lukis." I said. "They're on my list." Molly checked her list.

"Could you wheel them out again for me?" Sherlock asked. "Well…their paperwork's already gone through." Molly said.

"You changed your hair." Sherlock pointed out. Molly was always trying something different to get Sherlock's attention. "What?"

"The style. It's usually parted in the middle." Sherlock said. "Yes, well…" She started.

"Its good. It…suits you better this way." Sherlock said. I led onto Sherlock. He just complained someone. Molly of all people. Molly smiled, turning away. I knew what Sherlock was doing. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

><p>"Not just a criminal organization. It's a cult." Sherlock said as he took his jacket and scarf off. "Her brother was corrupted by one of its leaders." Sherlock put his belongings behind the door.<p>

"Soo Lin said the name." John said. "Yes, Shan. General Shan." I said.

"We're still no closer to finding him." John said. "Wrong! We're got almost all we need to know. She gave us most of the missing pieces. Why did he need to visits his sister? Why did he need _her_ expertise?" Sherlock said.

"She worked at the museum." John said. "Exactly." Sherlock said.

"And expert in antiquities." I said. "I see." John said.

"Valuable antiquities, John. Ancient Chinese relics purchased on the black market. China's home to a thousand treasures hidden after Mao's revolution." Sherlock said. "The Black Locus is selling them." Sherlock's eyes narrowed.

Thea Karr-Michael

Sherlock used his MacBook to search an auction site with Chinese relics. "Check for the dates…here." Sherlock pointed to the screen. "John, Thea, 'arrived from China four days ago.'" Sherlock said. I looked down the screen. "Anonymous." I read.

"The vendor doesn't give his name. 'Two undiscovered treasures from the East.'" Sherlock said. "One in Lukis's suitcase and one in Van Coon's." John said.

Sherlock typed in Chinese antiquities sold at auction into a search engine. He hit the enter key. "Look, here's another one. Arrived from China a month ago, Chinese ceramic statue sold for £400,000." Sherlock wrote that down. "Look, a month before that, Chinese painting, £500,000." John said.

"All of them from an anonymous source." I said. "They're stealing them back in China and one by one feeding them into Britain." Sherlock said. John looked at Lukis' dairy and Van Coon's schedule.

"Every single auction coincides with Lukis or Van Coon traveling to China." John said. "So what if one of them got greedy when they were in China? What if one of them stole something?" Sherlock said.

"That's why Zhi Zhu's come." I said. There was a knock on the door. Must be the books. "Sorry, are we collecting for charity, Sherlock?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

"What?"

"A young man's outside with crates of books." Mrs. Hudson said.

Thea Karr-Michael

One by one the crates of books were upstairs around the flat. I'm not getting any sleep tonight. "So the numbers are references." Sherlock said. "To books." John said.

"To specific pages and specific words on those pages." I said. "Right, so…15 and 1, that means?" John asked.

"Turn to page 15 and it's the first word you read." I said. "OK, so what's the message?" John asked.

"Depends on the book. That's the cunning of the book code. It has to be one that they both own." Sherlock said. "OK, fine. This shouldn't take too long, should it?" John asked.

"Uh, I'm guessing we'll be up all night." I said as I opened one of the boxes. I pulled out the books. Dommick walked into the room. "We found these…at the museum. Is this you're writing?" He asked.

"Er, we hoped Soo Lin could decipher it for us." John said. "Anything else I can do?" Dommick asked. I thought of a whole lot but I didn't say a word. "To assist you, I mean."

"Some silence right now would be marvelous." Dommick looked at me, I shooed him off. Sherlock picked up two books that they both had, turned to page 15 and read the first word. "Cigarette." Sherlock handed me the books.

Sherlock picked up another set of books. "Imagine." He whispered. I rolled my eyes as I looked through some books. We continued this process until morning by the time John's watch went off. The church bells rang. John sighed. He was late for his new job.

* * *

><p>"A book everybody would own." Sherlock mumbled. Sherlock was pulling off books from his personal library. Every books he picked up, it didn't help. He ruffled his hair. John came home from his new job. "I need to get come air. We're going out tonight." Sherlock said.<p>

"Actually, I've got a date." John smiled. "What?" Sherlock asked.

"Where two people who like each other go out and have fun?" John said. "That's what _I_ was suggesting." Sherlock said.

"No, it wasn't. At least, I hope not." John said.

"Where are you taking her?" I asked. "We're going to the cinema." John said.

"Dull, boring, predictable…Why don't you try this?" Sherlock asked. "In London for one night only." John laughed nervously.

"Thanks, but I don't came to you for dating advice." John said. "John, I have an idea." I smiled. John hated when I had an idea, especially with a smile on my face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Sorry if none of this makes any sense! I was going off from a different Sherlock story I started before Thea, then a scrapped that idea and did Thea instead.**

* * *

><p>"Holmes." I heard John say. "Actually, I have four in that name." The ticket master said.<p>

"No, I don't think so, we only booked two." John said. "Then I phoned back and got two for myself and Thea as well." Sherlock said as we walked up to him.

"I'm Sherlock."

"Hi." She said. "Hello." He shook her hand.

"I'm Thea Karr-Michael." I shook her hand, Sherlock took my arm, pulling me up the stairs. John followed us. "You two couldn't let me have just one night off." John snapped.

"Yellow Dragon Circus, in London for one day. It fits. The Tong sent an assassin to England…" Sherlock said. "Dressed as a tightrope walker. Come on, Sherlock, behave!" John warned him.

"We're looking for a killer who can climb, who can shin up a rope. Where else would you find that level of dexterity? Exit visas are scarce in China. They need a good reason to get out of that country. All I need to do is have a quick look around…" Sherlock said. "Fine. You do that with Thea. I'll take Sarah for a pint." John said.

"We need your help." I snapped. "I do have a couple of other things on my mind this evening." John said.

"Like what?" Sherlock snapped. I rolled my eyes. "You are kidding?" John said.

"What's so important?"

"Sherlock, I'm in the middle of a date. You're going to chase some killer while I'm trying to…" John started.

"What?"

"While I'm trying to get off with Sarah." I pointed over Sherlock's shoulder to Sarah who just walked up the stairs. Sherlock and I walked off.

* * *

><p>"You said circus. This is not a circus. Look at the size of this crowd. Sherlock, this is…art." John said. "This is not their day job." Sherlock said.<p>

"Sorry, I forgot, they're not a circus, they're a gang of international smugglers." John whispered. Someone was banging on a drum, John looked back over to us. A woman walked around the circled area. She revealed a machine. Sarah seemed to be enjoying herself. Everyone clapped when the arrow went into a large sheet of wood. A man dressed in a mask came onstage. "Classic Chinese escapology act." Sherlock whispered. "Hm?"

"The crossbow's on a delicate string. The warrior has to escape his bonds before it fires." I said. The gong went off and Sarah grabbed John's arm. The woman pulled out a knife. "She splits the sandbag, the sand pours out. Gradually, the weight lowers into the bowl." Sherlock said. The woman poked the sandbag. The warrior started to groan and shout as he tried to break out of the chains. Sherlock and I left before we could see the end of the show.

Thea Karr-Michael

Sherlock and I snuck behind the curtain and the stage. The crowd clapped and clapped. We roamed around the back, trying to find clues. I moved the curtain and saw a man on fabric, moving and flying. "Sherlock." I whispered. He looked. "Well, well." He said. The door opened. Sherlock pulled me near him as we hid. I was close to his chest, my heart was racing. We moved slightly and the hangers rattled on the rack. The door opened then closed. Sherlock put his hand over my shoulder and I was closer than I've ever been to Sherlock. He put something in front of us. It was the spray paint from the symbols.

"Found you." He whispered. Sherlock broke from me, walking to the mirror and sprayed a line on it. I walked up behind him but Sherlock pushed me out of the way. "What the hell?" I snapped as the mask we saw was moving, meaning someone was trying to kill us. Sherlock kept getting pushed into the curtain. I bet John saw something strange. Sherlock was handling himself quite well. I punched the masked man in the stomach when he came towards me. Sherlock was pushed out of the curtains into the circle. I jumped onto the masked man's back, he pulled me off him. I hit the ground, falling next to Sherlock. The masked man moved towards me with his sword. John run up to the masked man, the masked man kicked John in the stomach. I stayed still as the man moved closer to me again. Sherlock put himself on me to protect me. Sarah came out of nowhere and knock the man with one of the sticks from the show. She continued to hit him until he was down. I looked up at Sherlock with a smile.

"Your safe." He said as he touched my forehead that was bleeding. I don't know how I got hurt. Sherlock got off me, he removed the shoe and it was the same tattoo as Soo Lin did. Sherlock helped me to my feet. "Come on." John said. Sherlock grabbed my hand with the left hand and Sarah's with the right. "Come on! Let's go." Sherlock said.

* * *

><p>"I sent a couple of cars. The old hall is totally deserted." Dimmock said. "Look, I saw the mark at the circus. The tattoo that we saw on the two bodies, the mark of the Tong." Sherlock said.<p>

"Lukis and Van Coon were part of a smuggling operation." John said. "Now, one of them stole something she they were in China. Something valuable." I said.

"The circus performers were gang members sent here to get it back." Sherlock said. "Get what back?" Dimmock asked.

"We don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Mr. Holmes, Detective Karr-Michael, I've done everything you asked. Lestrade, he seems to think your advice is worth something. I gave the order for a raid. Please tell me I'll have something to show for it. Other than a massive bill for overtime." Dimmock said.

* * *

><p>"They'll be back in China by tomorrow." John said when we entered the flat. "No, they won't leave without what they came for." Sherlock took off his jacket and scarf. "We need to find a hideout. A rendezvous. Somewhere in this message it must tell us."<p>

"Well, I think perhaps I should leave you to it." Sarah said. I didn't realize she was still here. Sherlock said yes and John said no. "He's kidding. Please stay if you'd like." John said.

"Is it just me or is anyone else starving?" Sarah asked. "Oh, God." Sherlock mumbled.

"Don't mind him." I said. Sherlock and I got to work without talking. He had all the symbols out, trying to make heads or tails of anything.

"So this is what you do. You, John, and Thea, you solves puzzles for a living." Sarah said. "Consulting detective." Sherlock said.

"Oh."

Sarah was looking over his shoulder. Sherlock was about to burst, I could tell. "What are these squiggles?" She asked. "They're numbers. An ancient Chinese dialect." Sherlock said.

"Oh, right. Well, of course I should have known that." Sarah said. Sarah picked up our photo of the wall. Sherlock stared at her and rolled his eyes. "So these numbers, it's a cipher?"

"Exactly."

"And each pair of numbers is a word?" Sarah asked. "How did you know that?" I asked.

"Well, two words have already been translated. Here." Sarah showed us the photo.

"John."

"Mmm?"

"John, look at this. Soo Lin at the museum, she started to translate the code for us. We didn't see it." John walked into the living room.

"Nine mill." Sherlock said. "Does that mean million?" John asked.

"Nine million quid. For what?" He whispered. "We need to know the end of this sentence." Sherlock grabbed his coat.

"Where are you going?" I asked. "Come on, Thea. You're coming with me and I'm going to the museum, to the restoration room. We must have been staring right at it." Sherlock put his trench coat on.

"At what?" John asked. "The book, John. The book. The key to cracking the cipher. Soo Lin used it to do this. Whilst we were running around the gallery, she started to translate the code. It must be on her desk." Sherlock and I left the flat. Sherlock called for a taxi, then apologizing to some people who were speaking a different language that I didn't know. The taxi drove away without us getting inside. Sherlock was thinking.

"Sherlock? What are you think of?" I asked. "Hold on." He said to the couple that he bumped into. He took the book from them.

"Page 15, entry 1…" Sherlock mumbled. "Dead man. You _were _threatening to kill them. That's the first cipher. Sherlock pulled out the photo, pushing the photo in my chest for me. "Next."

"9…0…15…er, 15 and 36. 36, 39, 39…" I said. He kept mumbling. "'Nine', 'mill', 'for'…"

We continued the cipher. "Jade…" He muttered something.

"'Nine mill for jade pin. Dragon den, black…tramway.'" Sherlock said. "We solved it!" I smiled.

"Let's tell John." I grabbed Sherlock's hand and we ran to 221B.

Thea Karr-Michael

"John!" I yelled as Sherlock and I run up the stairs, two-by-two. "The cipher, the book. It's the London A-Z that they're us…" I stopped in the doorway of the kitchen that lead to the living room.

"Sherlock." Sherlock came over next to me. We were marked. That meant John and Sarah were going to be murdered like the rest of them


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**The last chapter of case number two. Its not my favorite case. I would have to say, its my least favorite episode in the series.**

* * *

><p>"Sherlock, where the hell are we going?" I asked. "Tramway. That's where they're hiding." Sherlock said.<p>

I closed my eyes as we entered the hideout. "I'm not Sherlock Holmes!" John said. "I don't believe you." The Chinese woman from the show said.

"You should you know." I said as I opened my eyes, smirking at him. "Sherlock Holmes is nothing at all like him." She cocked the gun. He grabbed my arm, pulling me away from where the gun was aimed.

"How could you describe me, John? Resourceful? Dynamic? Enigmatic?" Sherlock asked. "Late?" John said.

"That's a semi-automatic. If you fire it, the bullet will travel at over 1,000 meters per second." I said.

"Well?"

"Well…" Sherlock jumped out, knocking one of her unconscious. "…the radius curvature of these walls is nearly four meters." Sherlock said as he ducked away.

"If you miss, the bullet will ricochet. Could hit anyone. Might even bounce off the tunnel and hit you." I said. Sherlock and I ran as she was distracted. Sherlock knocked something over to make her run somewhere else. Sherlock ran over to Sarah to untie her first. Someone came up behind him and started to choke him. "You've got to be kidding me." I mumbled. I ran to untie John but he had other ideas.

"John, what the hell?" I asked. John fell over in the chair he was strapped to. He knocked the machine out of place. The spear flow and hit the man who was coughing Sherlock. The Chinese woman left, running. Sherlock untied Sarah. "It's all right."

I walked over to John and untied him.

"You're going to be all right. It's over now." Sherlock said. Sarah was crying uncontrollably. I helped John off the ground. "Don't worry. Next date won't be like this." John said.

* * *

><p>We walked outside with everyone from Scotland Yard here. Dimmock stopped Sherlock and I. "We'll just slip off. No need to mention us in your report." Sherlock said. "Mr. Holmes…" He started.<p>

"I have high hopes for you, Inspector. A glittering career." Sherlock said. "I go where you point me." Dimmock said. Sherlock and I walked away.

"Exactly."

* * *

><p>At home, finally. "So, nine mill." John said. "Million." Sherlock corrected him.<p>

"Million, yes. Nine million for jade pin dragon den black tramway." John said. I took a sip of the tea Sherlock poured for me. "An instruction to all their London operatives. A message. What they were trying to reclaim." Sherlock said.

"What, a jade pin?" John asked.

"Worth £9 million. Bring it to the Tramway, their London hideout." I said. "Hang on. A hairpin worth £9 million?" John said.

"Apparently."

"Why so much?" John asked. "Depends who owned it." Sherlock said.

* * *

><p>"Two operatives based in London. They travel over to Dalian to smuggle those vases. One of them helps himself to something, a little hairpin." Sherlock said. "Worth £9 million." John added.<p>

"Eddie Van Coon was the thief, he stole the treasure when he was in China." I said. "How did you and Sherlock know it was Van Coon, not Lukis? Even the killer didn't know." John said.

"Because of the soap." Sherlock said. We entered the bank.

Thea Karr-Michael

Sherlock went off towards Van Coon's PA. John and I waited in Sebastian's office as Sebastian signed the check. "He really climbed up onto the balcony?" Sebastian said. He didn't really believe us. "Nail a plank across the window and all your problems are over." I smirked.

Sebastian handed the check to John. "Thanks." John said. We heard the PA scream nine million. I laughed.

* * *

><p>That night, at the flat. "Over 1,000 years old and it's sitting on her bedside table every night." John said. "He didn't know its value. Didn't know why they were chasing him." Sherlock said.<p>

"Should've just got her a lucky cat." John said. Sherlock went silent. "You mind, don't you?" John asked.

"What?"

"That she escaped. General Shan. It's not enough that we got her two henchmen." John said. "Must be a vast network, John. Thousands of operatives. You, Thea, and I, we barely scratched the surface." Sherlock said.

"You cracked the code though, Sherlock. And maybe Dimmock can track down all of them, now he knows it." John said. "I doubt Dimmock can track them all down. We cracked this code, all the smugglers have to do is pick up another book." Sherlock picked up the paper. I looked out the window, watching a teen with spray paint. It was an eye, not a chinese number. What did that mean?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**My favorite episode in season one and my second favorite episode ever! The Fall is my all time favorite episode. Chapters 11-17 are case number three, just an FYI!**

**I want to know should I add season two onto this one or make it its own? I'm thinking about just adding it onto this story but I'm not sure. You tell me what I should do.**

* * *

><p>I sat at my desk, reading John's newest post on his blog, <em>The blog of Dr. John H. Watson<em> about our first case together. He called it _The Study In Pink_. Suddenly I heard a hand gun being fired, coming from next door. That meant…Sherlock. "Holy shit!" I yelled. I hit the ground but no bullets came through my flat. I stood up, pissed. I slammed my door open, fists clenched as I entered Sherlock's flat. "Bloody hell, Sherlock! You could have killed me!" I screamed. "You heard them too?" John asked. I nodded. "I am going to murder him if he does that again." I hissed. Sherlock shot at the yellow smiley face on the wall in the same places. The two eyes and nose. "Bloody hell!" I screeched as I covered my ears. "Bored." Sherlock said.

"What?" John and I snapped. "Bored!" Sherlock jumped up from his chair, aiming at the smiley face. "No…" John covered his ears, I did the same. "Bored!"

John took the gun from Sherlock. "Don't know what's got into the criminal classes. Good job I'm not one of them." Sherlock flopped on the couch as John put his hand gun away. "So you take it out on the wall?" I asked.

"The wall had it coming." He mumbled. "What about that Russian case?" John asked as he took off his jacket.

"Belarus? Open and shut domestic murder. Not worth my time." Sherlock said. "Oh, shame." John said. John walked into the kitchen seeing the mess.

"Anything in? I'm starving." John was headed towards the fridge. "John, no!" I shouted but it was too late.

"Oh…f…" He stopped himself saying that cuss word. John opened the fridge again then closing it. "There's a head." He whispered.

"A severed head!" John yelled to Sherlock. "Just tea for me, thanks." Sherlock said.

"No, there's a head in the fridge." John said. "Yes?" Sherlock said.

"A bloody head." John walked back into the living room. "Well, where else was I supposed to put it? You don't mind, do you?" Sherlock asked.

"Well…"

"Got it from Barts' morgue. I'm measuring the coagulation of saliva after death. I see you've written up the taxi driver case." Sherlock said. "Er…yes." John sat down.

"_A Study In Pink._ Nice." Sherlock said. "Well, you know. Pink lady, pink case, pink phone. There were a lot of pink. Did you like it?" John asked.

"Um…no."

"Why not? I thought you'd be flattered." John said. "Flattered? 'Sherlock sees through everything and everyone in seconds. What's incredible, though, is how spectacularly ignorant he is about some things.'" Sherlock said. He quoted through the whole thing. I rolled my eyes.

"Hang on a minute, I didn't mean that…" John started. "Oh, you meant 'spectacularly ignorant' in a nice way. Look, it doesn't matter to me who's Prime Minister or…" Sherlock started.

"Yeah, we know." I mumbled. "…who's sleeping with who…" Sherlock said.

"Whether the earth goes round the sun." John said. "Not that again! It's not important!" Sherlock snapped.

"Not important? It's primary school stuff. How can you not know that?" I asked. "Well, if I ever did, I've deleted it." Sherlock said as he covered his eyes.

"Deleted it?" John asked. Sherlock sat up. "Listen. This is my hard drive, and it only make sense to put things in there that are useful. _Really_ useful. Ordinary people fill their heads with all kinds of rubbish. That makes it hard to get at the stuff that matters. Do you see?" Sherlock said.

"But it's the solar system!" John said. "Oh, hell! What does that matter? So we go round the sun. If we went round the moon, or round and round the garden like a teddy bear, it would't make any difference! All that matters to me is the work! Without that, my brain rots." He ruffed his hair. "Put that in your blog! Or, better still, stop inflicting your opinions on the world!" Sherlock turned away from us. The door opened and closes downstairs. John walked away.

"Where are you going?" Sherlock asked. "Out! I need some air." John said as he put his jacket back on.

"I'm leaving too." I said. I left the flat, going to mine to get my jacket.

* * *

><p>"Thanks Molly. I needed time away from Baker Street." I said as she handed me a cup of tea. "Sherlock being that ignorant?" Molly asked.<p>

"You don't know the half of it. Can you turn on the telly?" I asked. Molly found the remote, turning on the news. "_There has been a massive explosion in central London. As yet, there are no reports of any casualties and the police are unable to say if there's any suspicion of terrorist involvement._" I gasped when I saw it was the building across the street from Baker Street. "Holy…" I started. I searched every inch over my purse to find my phone. No wonder I never got the text from Lestrade.

"Is that?" Molly asked. "Aha." I said. I dashed out of the flat.

* * *

><p>John and I ran into each other when I got to Baker Street. "Excuse me, can I get through?" John asked pushing through the number of people. "Detective Karr-Michael coming through. Move!" I snapped. A cop stopped us.<p>

"We live here!" I snapped. The cop aloud us in. "Sherlock!" I shouted.

"Sherlock!" John yelled. We found Sherlock in the flat with his violin and Mycroft. "John. Thea." Sherlock started as he played a note on his violin. "I saw it on the telly. Are you OK?" John asked.

"Me? What? Oh, yeah, fine. Gas leak, apparently." Sherlock played the same note. "I can't."

"Can't?" Mycroft asked. "Stuff I've got on is just too big. I can't spare the time." Sherlock said.

"Never mind your usual trivia. This is of national importance." Mycroft said. Another note was played to piss off Mycroft. "How's the diet?" Sherlock asked.

"Fine. Perhaps you two can through to him." Mycroft said. "What?" I asked.

"I'm afraid my brother can be intransigent." Mycroft said. "If you're so keen, why don't you investigate it?" I asked.

"No, no, no, no, no. I can't possibly be away from the office for any length of time. Not with the Korean elections so…" Everything in the room looked at Mycroft with raised eyebrows. "Well, you don't need to know about that, do you? Besides, a case like this, it requires…legwork."

"How's Sarah, John? How was the Lilo?" Sherlock asked. "Sofa, Sherlock. It was the sofa." Mycroft said.

"Oh, yes, of course." Sherlock said. "How…? Oh, never mind." John gave in.

"How's Molly?" Sherlock asked. "Like you really care." I sat down next to John on the couch.

"Sherlock's business seems to be booming since you, her, and him became…pals. How's it like living with him? Hellish, I imagine." Mycroft asked. "We're never bored, that's for sure." I mumbled.

"Good. That's good, isn't it?" Mycroft stood up, offering Sherlock the file. Sherlock didn't take it, he just stared at his brother. "Andrew West, known as Westie to his friends. Civil servant. Found dead on the tracks at Battersea station this morning with his head smashed in."

"Jumped in front of a train?" John asked. "Seems like the logical assumption." Mycroft said.

"But?"

"But?"

"Well, you wouldn't be here if it was just an accident." John said. Sherlock chuckled. "The MoD is working on a new missile defense system, the Bruce-Partington Program, it's called. The plans for it were on a memory stick." Mycroft said.

"That wasn't that clever." I said. "It's not the only copy." Mycroft smiled.

"Of course." I mumbled. "But it is secret. And missing." Mycroft said.

"Top secret?"

"Very. We think West must have taken the memory stick. We can't possibly risk it falling into the wrong hands. You've got to find those plans, Sherlock. Don't make me order you." Mycroft said. "I'd like to see you try." I laughed.

"Think it over." Mycroft said to Sherlock. "Goodbye, John, Thea."

"Mm."

"See you very soon." He smiled. Sherlock repeated notes rapidly as Mycroft left. Mycroft didn't seem to mind as he left. "Why did you lie?" I asked. The door slammed shut.

"You've got nothing on. Not a single case. That's why the wall took a pounding. Why did you tell your brother you were busy?" John asked. "Why shouldn't I?" Sherlock asked.

"Oh. Nice. Sibling rivalry. Now we're getting somewhere." I smirked. My phone buzzed when Sherlock's rang. Lestrade. **You have a case. -GL**

**On our way. -TKM**

"Lestrade - I've been summonsed." Sherlock got up from his chair. "Coming?"

"If you want me to." John said. "Of course, we need you John." I smiled.

"Besides, I'd be lost without my blogger.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"You like the funny cases, don't you? The surprising ones." Lestrade said. "Obviously." Sherlock said.<p>

"You'll love this. That explosion." Lestrade said. "Gas leak, yes?" Sherlock asked.

"No."

"No?" I questioned. "No. Made to look like one." Lestrade said.

"What?"

"Hardly anything left of the place, except a strongbox. A very strong box, and inside it was this." Lestrade handed over the envelope. "You haven't opened it?" Sherlock asked.

"It's addressed to you, isn't it? We're X-rayed it. It's not booby-trapped." Lestrade said. "How reassuming." I mumbled. Sherlock picked up the envelope to the light to get the everything off of it.

"Nice stationary. Bohemian." Sherlock said. "What?" Lestrade asked.

"From the Czech Republic. No fingerprints?" Sherlock asked. "No." He said.

"She used a fountain pen. Parker Duofold, Meridian nib." Sherlock said.

"She?"

"Obviously."

"Obviously." John mocked. Sherlock used a letter opener, he made it a clean cut. Inside he pulled out a pink phone like the phone from _The Study In Pink_. "That…That's the phone. The pink phone." John said.

"What, from _The Study In Pink_?" Lestrade asked. "Well, obviously, it's not the same phone, but it's supposed to look like…_The Study In Pink_, you read his blog?" Sherlock asked.

"Of course I read his blog. We all do." Lestrade said. "Not Thea." Sherlock said.

"Actually I do. I found it very interesting." I smirked.

"Do you really not know that the Earth goes round the sun?" Lestrade asked. Sally sniggered in the background. "Donovan, you have work to do. Go do it." I hissed, pointing toward the door.

"It isn't the same phone. This one's brand new. Someone's gone to a lot of trouble to make it look like the same phone. Which means your blog has a far wider readership." Sherlock turned the phone one. "_You have on new message._" Five Greenwich pips echoes the room.

"Was that it?" John asked. "No, that's not it." Sherlock said. The phone beeps. There was a photo.

"What in the hell are we supposed to make of that? An estate agent's photo and the bloody Greenwich pips." Lestrade asked. "It's a warning." I said.

"A warning?" John asked. "Some secrets societies used to send dried melon seeds, orange pips, things like that - five pips. They're warning us it's going to happen again. I've seen this place before." Sherlock walked out of the office.

"What's going to happen again?" John asked. "Boom!" Sherlock said.

* * *

><p>Sherlock unlocked the door to 221B, Sherlock walked up to 221C. "Mrs. Hudson?" He yelled for her.<p>

Thea Karr-Michael

"You had a look, didn't you, Sherlock, when you first came to see about your flat?" Mrs. Hudson asked. "The door's been opened. Recently." Sherlock said as he unlocked the room.

"No, can't be. That's the only key. I can't get anyone interested in this flat. It's the dump, I expect - that's the curse of basements. I'd a place one when I was first married. Black mould all up the wall…" I ignored the landlady, following Sherlock down to the basement with John and Lestrade close behind. Sherlock opened the door. There were a pair of sneakers on the ground.

"Shoes."

"He's a bomber, remember." Lestrade said. Sherlock bent down the shoes, starting to do his thing that he does with everything when the pink phone rang. It startled him. He stood up and looked at the phone. Sherlock asked it after the third ring. "Hello." He said softly.

There was breathing not the other line. _"H-Hello…sexy." _

"Who's this?"

The woman started to sob. _"I've…sent you…a little puzzle. Just to say hi." _

"Who's talking? Why are you crying?" Sherlock asked.

The woman continued to cry on the other side. _"I…I'm not crying. I'm typing. And this…stupid bitch is reading it out."_

"The curtain rises." Sherlock whispered. "What?" John asked.

"Nothing."

"No, what did you mean?" John demanded an answer. "I've been expecting this for some time." Sherlock said.

_"12 hours to solve…my puzzle, Sherlock…or I'm going to be…so…naughty."_ The woman hung up on Sherlock.

* * *

><p>Sherlock was excaimining the shoes and laces in his lab space at Barts. "So, who do you suppose it was?" John asked as Sherlock was looking into the microscope. "Hmm?" Sherlock asked.<p>

"The woman on the phone - the crying woman." John said. "Oh, she doesn't matter, she's just a hostage. No lead there." Sherlock said.

"For God's sake, I wasn't thinking about leads."

"You're not going to be much use to her." Sherlock glanced at the computer screen. "Are they trying to trace it - race the call?" John asked.

"The boomer's too smart for that." I said. Sherlock phone beeped. "Pass me my phone." Sherlock asked.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"Jacket." I rolled my eyes, walking over to Sherlock. I grabbed the collar of the jacket, trying to find his phone. "Careful!" He warned me. I glared at him as I grabbed his phone out of the pocket.

"Test from Mycroft." I said. "Delete it." Sherlock said.

"Delete it?" I questioned. "Missile plans are out of the country now. Nothing we can do about it." Sherlock said. I checked his text messages from Mycroft.

"Well, Mycroft thinks there is. He's texted you eight times." I said. "Must be important." John said.

"Then why didn't he cancel his dental appointment?" Sherlock asked. "What?" I asked.

"Mycroft never texts if he can talk. Look, Andrew West stole the missile plans, tried to sell them, got his head smashed in for his pains, end of story." I rolled my eyes. "The only mystery is this - why's my brother so determined to bore me when somebody else is being so delightfully interesting?" Sherlock said.

"Try and remember there's a woman who might die." John said. "What for? There's hospitals full of people dying, Doctor. Why don't you go and cry by their bedside and see what good it does them?" Sherlock said. The computer beeped.

"Ah!"

"Any luck?" Molly came into the lab. "Oh, yes!" Sherlock said. A man walked into the lab, right after Molly did.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't…" He started. I got a gay vibe from this guy. "Jim, hi! Come in! Come in!" Molly smiled.

"Jim, this is Sherlock Holmes." Molly said. "Detective Thea Karr-Michael and, er…Sorry."

"John Watson. Hi." John said. "Hi. So, you're Sherlock Holmes." John must have gotten the strange vibe too.

"Molly's told me all about you. You on one of your cases?" Jim asked. "Jim works in IT, upstairs. That's how we met. Office romance." Molly said. Jim chuckled. I stood next to Sherlock, as close as I could before he gave me a look. Just so Jim doesn't get any ideas. Sherlock took one glance at Jim.

"Gay."

"Sorry, what?" Molly asked. "Nothing. Um, hey." Sherlock said.

"Hi." Jim knocked something over, John moved out of his way. "Sorry. Sorry!" Jim put the plate back, hiding the fact that he hid his number under it. "Well, I'd better be off. I'll see you at the Fox. About sixish?"

"Yeah." Molly smiled. "Bye." Jim said.

"Bye."

"It was nice to meet you." Jim said. Sherlock didn't respond. "You too." John said. Jim left the lab.

"What do you mean, gay? We're together." Molly said. "And domestic bliss must suit you, Molly. You've put on three pounds since I last saw you." Sherlock said.

"Two-and-a-half." Molly said. "No, three." Sherlock said.

"Sherlock." I warned. "He's not gay! Why do you have to spoil…? He's not!" Molly snapped.

"With that level of personal grooming?" Sherlock said. "Because he puts a bit of product in his hair? I put product in my hair." John said.

"You wash your hair, there's a difference. No, no - tinted eyelashes, clear signs of taurine cream around the frown lines. Those tired, clabber's eyes. Then there's his underwear." Sherlock said. "His underwear?" Molly questioned.

"Visible above the waistline. Very visible. Very particular brand." Sherlock said. "And…" I started. I walked over to the plate, picking it up, revealing Jim's number. "…he gave Sherlock his number. Sorry Molly." Molly ran out of the lab.

"Charming, well done you two." John said. "Just saving her time. Isn't that kinder?" Sherlock said.

"Kinder? No, no. Sherlock, _that_ wasn't kind." John said. Sherlock moved one sneaker towards John. "Go on, then." Sherlock said.

"Hm?"

"You know what I do. Off you go." Sherlock crossed his arms. "Oh…No." John checked his watch.

"Go on."

"I'm not going to stand here so you can humiliate me while I try and disseminate…" John said. "An outside eye, a second opinion. It's very useful to me." Sherlock said.

"Yeah, right."

"Really!" Sherlock said. Sherlock stared at John. "Fine." He clears his throat. John picked up a one of the sneakers, studying it. "Oh, they're just a pair of shoes. Trainers."

"Good."

"Um…They're in good nick. I'd say they were pretty new, except the sole has been well worn, so the owner must have had them for a while. Er, very '80s. Probably one of those retro designs." John said. "You're on sparkling form. What else?" Sherlock asked as he searched the internet on his phone.

"They're quite big. A man's. But…But there's traces of a name inside in felt-tip. Adults don't write their names inside their shoes, so these belong to a kid." John said. "Excellent. What else?" Sherlock asked.

"Er…That's it." John gave up.

"That's it." Sherlock said. "How did I do?" John asked.

"Well, John. Really well." Sherlock asked. "Really? There's got to a catch." I mumbled.

"I mean, you missed almost everything of importance, but, you know…" Sherlock offered his hand for the sneaker. "And there's the catch." I smiled. John glared at me as he passed the sneaker over to Sherlock.

"The owner love these. Scrubbed them clean. Whitened them where they got discolored. Changed the laces three…no, four times. Even so, there are traces of flaky skin where his fingers have come into contact with them, so he stuffed from eczema. The shoes are well worn, more so on the inner side, which means the owner had weak arches. British-made, 20 years old." Sherlock said. "20 years?" John asked.

"They're not retro, they're original. Limited edition - two blue stripes, 1989." Sherlock showed John the image on his phone. "There's still mud on them. They look new." John said.

"Someone's kept them that way." I took the sneaker from Sherlock. "Quite a bit of mud caked on the sole." I said.

"Analysis shows it's from Sussex with London mud overlaying it." Sherlock said. "How do you know that?" John asked.

"Pollen. Clear as a map reference to me. South of the river, too. So, the kid who owned these trainers came to London from Sussex 20 years ago and left them behind." Sherlock said. "So, what happened to him?" John asked.

"Something bad." Sherlock said. "Seriously? That's all you can say!" I snapped.

"He loved those shoes, remember. He'd never leave them filthy. Wouldn't let them go unless he had to. So, a child with big feet gets…" He started. "Oh!" I said.

"What?" John was clueless about this. "Carl Powers." I whispered.

"Sorry, who?" John asked. "Carl Powers, John." Sherlock said.

"What is it?" John asked. "It's where I began." Sherlock said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen **

**Just another chapter!**

* * *

><p>"1989, young kid, champion swimmer, came up from Brighton for a school sports tournament, drowned in the pool. Tragic accident. You wouldn't remember it. Why should you?" Sherlock showed the phone to John. "But you two remember." John asked.<p>

"I was little when I heard about it, photographic memory." I said. "Something fishy about it?" John asked.

"Nobody thought so. Nobody except me. I was only a kid myself. I read about it in the papers." Sherlock said. "You started young, didn't you?" John asked Sherlock.

"The boy, Carl Powers, had some kind of fit in the water, but by the time they got him out, it was too late. There was something wrong somewhere and I couldn't get it out of my head." Sherlock said. "What?" John asked.

"His shoes."

"What about them?" John asked. "They weren't there. I made a fuss. I tried to get the police interested but nobody seemed to think it was important. He'd left all the rest of his clothes in his locker. But there was no sign of his shoes." Sherlock picked up the bag with the shoes in it. "Until now."

* * *

><p>I stood in front of Sherlock as he did the research he needed to do with the sneakers. John opened the doors to the kitchen. "Can I help?" He asked. Sherlock ignored him. "I want to help. There's only five hours left."<p>

My phone and John's beeped at the same time. "How the hell did your brother get my number?" I asked as I read the text from Mycroft. "Must be a root canal." Sherlock said.

John walked into the kitchen. "Look, he did say…national importance." John said.

"Hmm! How quaint!" Sherlock said. "What is?" John asked.

"You are. Queen and country." Sherlock said. "You can't just ignore it." John snapped.

"I'm not ignoring it. Putting my best man onto it right now." Sherlock looked from the scans of the newspapers. "Right, good!" John cleared his throat. "Who's that?"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Sherlock is making us do this." I mumbled as we sat awkwardly in the chairs in Mycroft's office. "You may be Sherlock's babysitter but its nicer to have you running around with me rather than him." John smiled at me.<p>

"John, Thea, how nice! I was hoping it wouldn't be long. How can I help you?" Mycroft walked into the room, we stood up but waved us to sit down. "Thank you. Um, I was wanting to…" John wasn't sure how to say it.

"Sherlock sent us to collect more facts about the stolen plans - the missile plans." I said. "Did he?" Mycroft turned to me.

"Yes. He's investigating away." I smiled, trying to convince Mycroft that his brother was actually investigating the case. "Um, I just wondered what else you could tell us about the dead man." John said.

"Er, 27. Clerk at Vauxhall Cross. MI6. He was involved in the Bruce-Partington Program in a minor capacity. Security checks A-OK. No known terrorist affiliations or sympathies. Last seen by his fiancée 10:30 yesterday evening." Mycroft said. "He was found at Battersea, yes. So he got on the train?" John asked.

"No."

"What?" John asked. "He had an Oyster card…but it hadn't been used." Mycroft said.

"He must have bought a ticket." John said. "Hm. There was no ticket on the body." Mycroft said.

"Then…"

"Then how did he end up with a bashed-in brain on the tracks at Battersea? That is the question - the one I was rather hoping Sherlock would provide an answer to. How's he getting on?" Mycroft asked. "He's fine, Mycroft. And the case is going…very well. He's, uh…he's completely focused on the case." I smiled at Mycroft.

* * *

><p>"Three hours left, John." We walked in 221B. "Poison!" Sherlock exclaimed.<p>

"What are you going on about?" Mrs. Hudson asked. We walked into the kitchen "Clostridium botulinum." Sherlock stared at us.

"One of the deadliest poisons on the plant. Carl Powers was murdered?" I gasped. "Remember the shoelaces." Sherlock asked as he walked over to them.

"Mmm."

"The boy suffered from eczema. It would be the easiest thing in the world to introduce the poison into his medication. Two hours later he comes up to London, the poison takes effect, paralyses the muscles and he drowns." Sherlock said. "How come the autopsy didn't pick that up?" John asked.

"It's virtually undetectable. Nobody would have been looking for it." Sherlock wrote on his blog the answer to the riddle. "There's still tiny traces of it left inside the trainers from where he put the cream on his feet. That's why they had to go." Sherlock said.

"So, how do we let the bomber know?" John asked. "I'm guessing by the blog to get his attention and stop the clock." I said as Sherlock checked his watch.

"The killer kept the shoes all these years." John said.

"Yes. Meaning…"

"He's our bomber." I said. The phone rang, the three of us stared at it before Sherlock answered it. The woman was sobbing on the other line. _"Well done, you. Come and get me." _

"Where are you? Tell us where you are."

* * *

><p>"She lives in Cornwall. Two men broke in wearing masks, forced her to drive to the car park and decked her out in enough explosives to take down a house." Lestrade said as Sherlock paced the office. "Told her to phone you. Check the read-out from this - pager." Lestrade placed the pager on the desk, next to John. John picked it up.<p>

"If she deviated by one word, the sniper would set her off." Sherlock said. "Or if you haven't solved the case." I said.

"Oh…Elegant!" Sherlock said. "Elegant? That wasn't the word I was thinking of." I said.

"What was the point? Why would anyone do this?" Lestrade asked. "Oh…I can't be the only person in the world that gets bored." Sherlock said as the phone beeped. It got our attention.

_"You have one new message."_ This time it was four Greenwich time signal pips.

"Four pips." John said. "First test passed, it would seem." Sherlock said. "Here's the second."

The three of us stood up and looked at the photo. It was a car. A phone rang. "It's abandoned, wouldn't you say?" Sherlock asked. Lestrade took the phone. "I'll see if it's been reported." He said.

"Freak, it's for you." Sally said as she offered him her phone. Sherlock stepped. He seemed worried. John and I stared out at him. John and I walked out. "You've stolen another voice, I mean." Sherlock said.

"Another one." I mumbled. "Who are you? What's that noise?"

"We've found it!" Lestrade yelled. "How many hours this time?" I asked.

"Eight."

* * *

><p>"The car was hired yesterday morning by and Ian Monkford. Banker of some kind. City boy. Paid in cash. Told his wife he was going away on a business trip and he never arrived." Lestrade led Sherlock to the car. "You're still hanging around him." Sally said to John.<p>

"Yeah, well…" John said. "Opposites attract, I s'pose." Sally said.

"We're not…" John was tired of explaining this to everyone he met. He wasn't gay. "You should get yourself a hobby. Stamps, maybe. Model trains. It's safer." Donovan smirked.

"You don't know him like we do, Donovan. So shut it." I snapped. Sally walked over to Lestrade as I went over to the other side of the car.

"Before you ask, yes, it's Monkford's blood. DNA checked out." Lestrade said. "No body?" I asked.

"Not yet."

"Get a sample sent to the lab." Sherlock said as he walked away. Lestrade looked at Sally with a smile. Sally groaned, walking away. I laughed, as I walked over to John, watching Sherlock talk to Mrs. Monkford. John left my side, so I decide not to get involved this time. "Why do you always hang around the Freak rather than at work?" Sally asked. I jumped, glaring at her.

"I am doing my job. I'm working with Sherlock." I smirked. "Working for or falling for?" Sally crossed her arms at me.

"I don't have to tell you anything between Sherlock and I because there isn't anything going on." I snapped. I glanced at Sherlock and John who were walking away. "Hey, wait for me!" I yelled after them

"Why did you lie to her?" John asked. "People don't like telling you things. They love contradict you. Past tense, did you notice?" Sherlock asked.

"Sorry, what?" John asked. "I referred to her husband in the past tense. She joined in. Bit premature. They've only just found the car." Sherlock said.

"You think she murdered her husband?" I questioned. "Definitely not. That's not a mistake a murderer would make." Sherlock said.

"I see…No, I don't. What am I seeing?" John asked. "Fishing!" Sally yelled to John. John took a glance at Sally.

"Try fishing."

"Where now?" I asked. "Janus Cars. Just found this in the glove compartment." Sherlock handed the business car to John.

* * *

><p>"Can't see how I can help you." Jarus Cars owner said. "Mr. Monkford hired the car from you yesterday." John said.<p>

"Yeah, lovely motor. Mazda RX8. Wouldn't mind one of them myself." He said. "Is that one?" Sherlock pointed to the photo on the wall. Sherlock looked at the owner a quick moment.

"No, they're all Jags. I can see you're not a car man, eh!" He smiled. "But surely you can afford one - a Mazda, I mean." I said.

"Yeah, that's a fair point. You know how it is. It's like working in a sweet shop. Once you start picking up the Licorice Allsorts, when does it all stop, eh?" The owner scratched his arm. "You didn't know Mr. Monkford." John asked.

"No, he was just a client. He came in here and hired one of my cars. I've no idea what happened to him. Poor sod!" Mr. Ewart said.

"Nice holiday, Mr. Ewart?" Sherlock asked.

"Eh?"

"You've been away, haven't you?" Sherlock asked. "Oh, the… No, it's sun beds, I'm afraid. Too busy to get away. My wife would love it, though - bit of sun." He said.

"Have you got any change for the cigarette machine?" Sherlock asked. "What?" Mr. Ewart and I asked in union.

"I noticed one on the way in and I haven't got any change. I'm gasping." Sherlock pulled out some money for change. "Um…Oh." Mr. Ewart pulled out his wallet to check for change. "No, sorry."

"Oh, well! Thank you very much for your time, Mr. Ewart. You've been very helpful. Come on, John, Thea." Sherlock opened the door.

Thea Karr-Michael

"I thought you were quitting cold turkey." I said. "I've got change, if you still want to…" John started.

"Nicotine patches. Remember? I'm doing well." Sherlock said. "So, what was all that about?" John asked.

"I needed to look inside his wallet." Sherlock said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Why?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Mr. Ewart's a liar."

* * *

><p>"Thanks John." I smiled when he handed me a coffee. "No problem." John said. I sighed as I took a sip of the coffee. My phone buzzed.<p>

"It's Sherlock."

* * *

><p>"How much blood was on that seat, would you say?" Sherlock asked. "How much? About a pint." Lestrade said.<p>

"Not about. Exactly a pint. That was their first mistake. The blood's definitely Ian Monkford's but it's been frozen." Sherlock said. "Frozen?" Lestrade questioned.

"There are clear signs. I think Ian Monkford gave a pint of his blood some time ago and that's what they spread on that seat." Sherlock said.

"Who did?"

"Janus Cars. The clue's in the name." Sherlock said. "The God with two faces?" John questioned.

"Exactly. They provide a very special service. If you've got any kind of problems - money troubles, bad marriage, whatever - Janus Cars will help you disappear. Ian Monkford was up to his eyes in some kind of trouble - financial at a guess, he's a banker - couldn't se a way out. But if he were to vanish, if the car he hired was found abandoned with his blood all over the driver's seat…" Sherlock closed the car door.

"So where is he?" John asked. "Colombia." I said.

"Colombia!" Lestrade snapped. "Mr. Ewart, of Janus Cars, had a 20,000 Colombian peso note in his wallet. Quite a bit of change, too. He told us he hadn't been abroad recently, but when I asked him about the cars, I could see his tan line clearly. No-one wears a shirt on a sun bed." Sherlock said "Plus, his arm." I added.

"His arm?" Lestrade asked. "He kept scratching it. It was irritated and bleeding. Because he'd recently had a booster shot." I said.

"Hep-B, probably. Difficult to tell at that distance. Conclusion - he'd just come back from settling Ian Monkford into his new life in Colombia. Mrs. Monkford cashes in the life insurance and she splits it with Janus Cars." Sherlock said. "Mrs. Monkford?" John asked.

"Oh, yes. She's in on it too. Now, go an arrest them, Inspector, that's what you do best. We need to let our friendly bomber know that the case is solved." Sherlock said.

We started to watch away when Sherlock yelled, "I am on fire!"

* * *

><p>Sherlock typed out the answer on his computer. The phone rang as soon as he hit enter. <em>"He says..you can come and fetch me. Help! Help me, please!"<em>


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Just another chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Feeling better?" Sherlock asked as John and I ate breakfast.<p>

"To be honest, we've hardly stopped for breath since this thing started. Has it occurred to you…?" John started. "Probably." Sherlock said.

"No, has it occurred to you that the bomber's playing a game with you? The envelope, breaking into the other flat, the dead kid's shoes - it's all meant for you." John said. "Yes, I know." Sherlock said.

"Is it Moriarty?" I asked. "Perhaps." Sherlock said. The phone beeped. There were three pips this time with a photo attached like the others.

Sherlock turned the phone towards him. "That could be anybody." Sherlock said. "Well, it could be, yeah. Lucky for you, I've been more than a little unemployed." John said.

"How d'you mean?" Sherlock asked. "Lucky for you, Mrs. Hudson and I watch far too much telly." John walked over to the TV, changing the channel with the remote. Sherlock and I turned to look at the TV. _"…Thank you, Tyra! Doesn't she look lovely, everybody, now?" _The pink phone rang.

"Hello." I stared at Sherlock as he listened to the person on the other line. John walked back over to us. "Why are you doing this?" Sherlock asked. Sherlock hung up, turning to the TV.

* * *

><p>"Connie Prince, 54, she had one of those makeover shows on the telly. Do you two see it?" I shook me head. "No." Sherlock said, eyeing the body.<p>

"Very popular she was going places." Lestrade said. "Not any more. So dead two days. According to one of her staff, Raoul de Santos, she cut her on a rusty nail in the garden. Nasty wound. Tetanus bacteria enters the bloodstream, good night, Vienna." Sherlock said.

"I s'pose."

"Something's wrong with this picture." I mumbled. "Eh?" Lestrade asked.

"Can't be as simple as it seems, otherwise the bomber wouldn't be directing us towards it. Something's wrong." Sherlock added. He looked at Connie's body. "John."

"Mhm."

"Cut on her hand, it's deep. Would have bled a lot, right?" Sherlock asked as he looked at her forehead.

"Yeah."

"But the wound's clean. Very clean, and fresh. How long would the bacteria have been incubating inside her?" Sherlock asked. "Ooh, eight, ten days." John said. "The cut was made later."

"After she was dead?" Lestrade asked. "Must have been. The only question is, how did the tetanus enter the dead woman's system? You want to help, right?" Sherlock asked.

"Of course."

"Connie Prince's background - family history, everything, give me data." Sherlock said. "Right." John started to leave.

"Go with him, Thea." Sherlock said. "Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Thea." Sherlock said. I sighed, following John.

* * *

><p>"We're devastated, of course we are." John and I sat down on the small couch with a hairless cat there. I was strangely close to John. "Can I get you anything, sir, ma'am?" The staff asked.<p>

"No, thanks." I mumbled. "Er, no. No, thanks." John said.

"Raoul is my rock. I don't think I could have managed. We didn't always see eye-to-eye…but my sister was very dear to me." John put the cat down as she meowed. "And, to the, er, public, Mr. Price." John asked.

"Oh, she was adored. I've seen her take girls who looked like the back ends of Routemasters and then them into princesses. Still, it's a relief in a way, to know that she's beyond this veil of tears." Mr. Price said. The cat kept meowing until she was on John's lap. The cat was purring. I was trying to hide a laugh. "Absolutely." John mumbled.

Thea Karr-Michael

"Yeah, it's more common than people think. The tetanus is in the soil, people cut themselves on rose bushes, garden forks, that sorts of thing, if left…" Mr. Prince sat down next to John, I was squished. "…un…treated."

"I don't know what I'm going to do now." He said.

"Right."

"I mean, she's left me this place…which is lovely…but it's not the same without her." Mr. Prince said. "That's why…our paper wanted to get the, erm…the full story straight from the horse's mouth. Are you sure it's not too soon?" I asked as I got up.

"No."

"Right." I was getting a really creepy vibe from this guy. John glanced up at me. He had the same vibe. "You fire away." The cat meows as she passed.

Thea Karr-Michael

I called Sherlock. I prayed Sherlock would answer on the first ring. _"Thea."_

"Sherlock, get your ass over here. I think we're onto something but you'll need to pick up a few things. You've got a pen?"

_"I'll remember." _

"Of course you will."

* * *

><p>"That'll be him." I smiled. "What?" Mr. Prince asked.<p>

Sherlock walked into the room with a messenger bag with everything we need. "Ah, Mr. Prince, isn't it?" Sherlock asked. "Yes." Sherlock stuck out his hand.

"Very good to meet you."

"Yes, thank you."

"So sorry to hear about…" Sherlock started. "Yes, yes, very kind." Mr. Prince shook Sherlock's hand.

"Shall we, er…?" John cleared his throat. We turned away from Mr. Prince who was too obsessed with his looks at the moment. "You were right, the bacteria got into her another way." John said.

"Oh, yes?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes."

"Right, are we all set?" He asked. "Er, yes. Shall we, erm…?" Sherlock moved over to Mr. Prince taking his photos too close to him. Mr. Prince was complaining. The cat meowed.

"Oh, who's this?" Sherlock asked. "Sekhmet. Named after the Egyptian goddess." Mr. Prince said.

"How nice. Was she Connie's?" Sherlock asked. "Yes, a little present from yours truly." John went to pick up the cat but Mr. Prince beat him to it.

"Sherlock, light reading?" I asked. "Oh, er…" Sherlock flashed the light as John touched the cat's paw. Mr. Prince was complaining again.

"Actually, we're done here. Excuse us." I smiled at Mr. Prince as we left. "What?" Mr. Prince said.

"Sherlock. John."

"What?"

"Deadlines, sorry." We walked out of the house. John laughed. "Yes! Ooh, yes!" John smiled.

"Wait, you think it was that cat? It wasn't the cat, John." I said. "What? Yes. Yeah, it is. It must be. It's how he got the tetanus into her system. Its paws stink of disinfectant." John said.

"Lovely idea." Sherlock said. "No, he coated it onto the claws of her cat. It's a new pet, bound to be a bit jumpy around her. A scratch is almost inevitable. She wouldn't…" John started.

"I thought of it the minute I saw the scratches on her arm, but it's too random and too clever for the brother." Sherlock said. "He murdered his sister for her money." John said.

"Did he?"

"Didn't he?"

"Nope. It was revenge." Sherlock said. "Rev…? Who wanted revenge?" John asked.

"Raoul, the houseboy." I said. "Kenny Prince was the butt of his sister's jokes week in, week out. Virtual bullying campaign. Finally, he had enough, fell out with her badly. It's all on the website. She threatened to disinherit Kenny, Raoul had grown accustomed to a certain lifestyle…" Sherlock said.

"Wait. Wait! Wait a second. What about the disinfectant, then, on the car's claws?" John asked. "Raoul keeps a very clean house. You two came through the kitchen door, saw the start of that floor - scrubbed within an inch of its life. You smell of disinfectant. I know the cat doesn't come into it. Raoul's internet records do, though. I hope we can get a cab from here." Sherlock walked away. I heard John sigh as we followed.

* * *

><p>"Raoul de Santos is your killer. Kenny Prince's houseboy. Second autopsy shows it wasn't tetanus that poisoned Connie Prince, it was botulinum toxin. We're been here before. Carl Powers. Tut-tut. Our bomber's repeated himself." Sherlock followed Lestrade. "So how'd he do it?" Lestrade asked.<p>

"Botox injection." I said.

"Botox?"

"Botox is a diluted form of botulinum. Among other things, Raoul de Santos was employed to give Connie her regular facial injections. My contact at Home Office gave me the complete records of Raoul's internet purchases. He's been bulk ordering Botox for months. Bided his time, then upped the strength to a fatal dose." Sherlock said. "You sure about this?" Lestrade asked.

"I'm sure."

"All right, my office." Lestrade walked off. I followed leaving the boys to talk.

Thea Karr-Michael

Sherlock typed the answer like the last two. He pressed enter, the phone rang. "Hello." He waited for a response. "Tell us where you are. Address."

"No, no, no, no! Tell me nothing about him, nothing." Sherlock eyes widened a bit. "Sherlock, what happened?" I asked.

"Hello?"

"What happened?" I repeated. He took the phone away from his ear, we heard the dial tone. I covered my mouth. Oh, God.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen **

**Only two more chapters of case number three!**

* * *

><p><em>"The explosion, which ripped thought several floors, killing 12 people…" <em>

"Old block of flats." John said. _"…caused by a faulty gas main. A spokesman from the utility company…" _

"He gets about." I sighed.

"Well, obviously I lost that round. Although technically, I did solve the case." Sherlock turned the TV on mute. "He killed the old lady because she started to describe him. Just once, he put himself in the firing line."

"What d'you mean?" John asked. "Well, usually, he…must stay above it all. He organizes these things, but no one ever has direct contact." Sherlock said.

"What, like the Connie Prince murder, he arranged that? So, people come to him wanting their crimes fixed up, like booking a holiday?" John asked.

"Novel."

John turned away from Sherlock. "Huh!" Raoul was being pushed into a cop car. "Taking his time this time." Watson cleared his throat.

"Anything on the Carl Powers case?" I asked. "Nothing. All the living classmates check out spotless, no connection." Sherlock said.

"Maybe the killer was older than Carl?" John suggested. "The thought had occurred." Sherlock said.

"So why is he doing this, then? Playing this game with you. Do you think he wants to be caught?" John asked. "I think he wants to be distracted." Sherlock said.

"Oh…"

John got up from the chair. "I hope you'll be very happy together." I stood from the couch, pacing. "Sorry, what?" Sherlock asked.

"There are lives at stake, Mr. _Science of Deduction_." I snapped. "Actual human lives! Just so we know, do you care about that at all?" John asked.

"Will caring about them help save them?" Sherlock asked.

"Nope."

"Then I'll continue not to make that mistake." Sherlock said. "And you find that easy, do you?" John asked.

"Yes, very. Is that news to you two?" Sherlock asked.

"No, no. Not at all." I walked over to the door, grabbing my coat. "I've disappointed you." Sherlock pointed out. I turned on my heels.

"That's good, that's a good deduction, Mr. Holmes." I said. "Don't make people into heroes. Heroes don't exist, and if they did, I wouldn't be one of them." Sherlock said.

The phone beeped. "Excellent." Two pips. "A view of the Thames. South Bank, somewhere between Southwark Bridge and Waterloo. You check the papers, I'll look online." Sherlock pulled out his phone. John and I stood exactly where we were, not doing what Sherlock wanted.

"Oh, you're angry with me. so you won't help. Not much cop, this caring lark." John and I watched Sherlock as he searched the web. John gave in and walked over to the couch with the paper on the coffee table. "Archway suicide…"

"Ten-a-penny."

"Two kids stabbed in Stoke Newington." I said. John moved the paper. "Ah, man found on the train line, Andrew West." John said.

"Nothing!" Sherlock mumbled angrily. He dialed a number. "It's me. Have you found anything on the South Bank between Waterloo Bridge and Southwark Bridge?"

* * *

><p>"Do you reckon this is connected, then, the bomber?" Lestrade asked. "Must be. Odd, though, he hasn't been in touch." Sherlock said.<p>

"Then we must assume that some poor bugger's primed to explode, yeah?" Lestrade asked. "Yes." Sherlock said.

"Any ideas?" Lestrade asked. "Seven, so far." Sherlock said.

"Seven?" Sherlock looked closer to the body. Lestrade, John, and I watched like we always do. I crossed my arms. I can't believe John convinced me to come here. John looked at Lestrade, Lestrade waved his hand. John bent down to the body. "He's dead about 24 hours. Maybe a bit longer. Did he drown?" Jon said.

"Apparently not. Not enough of the Thames in his lungs, asphyxiated." Lestrade said. "Yes, I'd agree. There's quite a bit of bruising around his nose and mouth." I looked closely.

"More bruises here…" I pointed. "Wait, there fingertips." I said.

"He's late 30s, I'd say, not in the best condition." John said. "He's been in the river a long while, the water's destroyed most of the data. But I'll tell you one thing, that lost Vermeer painting's a fake." Sherlock said.

"What?"

"We need to identify the man before we go on a little adventure." I snapped. "Find out his friends and…" Sherlock started.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. What painting? What are you on about?" Lestrade asked. "It's all over the place, haven't you see the posters? Dutch old master, supposed to have been destroyed centuries ago. Now it's turned up, worth £30 million." Sherlock said.

"OK, so what has _that _for to do with the stiff?" Lestrade asked.

"Everything. Have you ever heard of the Golem?" Sherlock asked. "Golem?" Lestrade questioned.

"It's a horror story, isn't it? What are you saying?" John asked. "Its a Jewish folk story, a gigantic man made of clay, it's also the name of an assassin." I said.

"Real name - Oskar Dzundza. One of the deadliest assassins in the world. That is his trademark style." Sherlock said. "So this is a hit?" Lestrade asked.

"Definitely. The Golem squeezes the life out of his victims with his bare hands." Sherlock said. "But what has this got to do with that painting? I don't see…" Lestrade started.

"You do see, you just don't observe." Sherlock snapped. "Yes, all right, all right, girls! Calm down." I laughed out loud. Sometimes John's humor is brilliant.

"Sherlock, do you want to take us through it?" I asked as I glanced down at the body. "What do we know about this corpse? The killer's not left us with much, just the shirt and the trousers. They're pretty formal, maybe he was going out for the night. The trousers are heavy duty. Polyester, nasty, same as the shirt, cheap. They're both too big for him. So some kind of standard-issue uniform. Dressed for work, then. What kind of work? There's a hook on his belt…for a walkie-talkie." Sherlock said. "Tube driver?" Lestrade asked.

"Security guard?" I asked. "More likely. That'll be borne out by his backside." Sherlock said.

"Backside?" Lestrade snapped.

"Flabby, you'd think he led a sedentary life. Yet the soles of his feet and the nascent varicose veins in his legs show otherwise. So, a lot of walking _and_ a lot of sitting around. Security guard's looking good. The watch helps too. The alarm shows he did regular night shifts." Sherlock said. "Why regular? Maybe he set his alarm like that the night before he died?" Lestrade suggested.

"No, no, no. The buttons are stiff, hardly touched. He set his alarm like that a long time ago, his routine never varied. But there's something else. The killer must have been interrupted, otherwise he would have stripped the corpse completely. There was some kind of badge or insignia on the shirt front that he tore off, suggesting the dead man works somewhere recognizable, some kind of institution. I found this inside his trouser pocket. Sodden by the river, but still recognizably…" Sherlock said. "Tickets?" John asked.

"Ticket stubs. He worked in a museum or gallery. Did a quick check. The Hickman Gallery has reported one of its attendants as missing, Alex Woodbridge. Tonight, they unveil the rediscovered masterpiece. Now, why would anyone want to pay the Golem to suffocate a perfectly ordinary gallery attendant? Inference, the dead man know something about it, something that would stop the owner getting paid £30 million. The picture's a fake." Sherlock said. "Fantastic." John smiled.

"Meretricious."

"And a Happy New Year."

"Poor sod." John said. "I'd better get my feelers out for this Golem character." Lestrade said.

"Pointless, you'll never find him, but I know a man who can." Sherlock said.

"Who?"

"Me."

Sherlock ran off. John and I sighed, going after him.

* * *

><p>"Why hasn't he phoned? He's broken his pattern. Why?" Sherlock said. I roll my eyes. "Waterloo Bridge."<p>

"What now, the gallery?" John said. "In a bit." Sherlock said.

"The Hickman's contemporary art, isn't it? Why have they got a hold of an old master?" John asked. "Don't know. Dangerous to jump to conclusions. Need data…" Sherlock wrote something in his notebook. He ripped it out, adding some money to it. "Stop!" Sherlock ordered.

"Can you wait here?" He asked. "I won't be a moment." We got out, Sherlock jumped over the barrier. John and I did the same.

"Change? Any change?" The beggar asked. "What for?" Sherlock asked.

"Cup of tea, of course." Sherlock took out the note with the money. "Here you go, a 50." She smiled at him.

"Thanks."

"What are you doing?" I asked as we walked away. "Investing." Sherlock jumped over the railing, getting into the cab.

"Now we go to the gallery." Sherlock said. He stopped. "Have you got any cash?" He asked.

* * *

><p>Sherlock got out, we started to. "No, I need you two to find out all you can about the gallery attendant. Lestrade will give you the address." Sherlock said. "You do realize I'm <em>your<em> baby-sitter, not John's." I smirked. Sherlock closed the door and walked away.

* * *

><p>"We'd been sharing about a year. Just sharing." The flatmate said as we entered Alex's room. "Mmm." John walked around the room as I leaned against the doorframe. "May I?" He pointed to the covered object.<p>

"Yeah." John barely touched the sheet, it fell to the ground. "Sorry."

"Was he a stargazer?" I asked. "God, yeah. Mad about it. It's all he ever did in his spare time. He was a nice guy, Alex. I liked him. He was, er…never much of a one for hoovering." She was trying to make herself feel better.

"What about art? Did he know anything about that?" John asked. "It was just a job, you know?" She said.

"Mmm."

"Has anyone else been round asking about Alex?" I asked. "No." I sighed. That led no where.

"We had a break-in, though." I stood straight, staring at John. There's our lead. "When?" John asked.

"Last night. There was nothing taken." She said. "Oh, there was a message left for Alex on the land line."

"Who was it from?" I asked. "I can play it for you, if you like." I nodded. "Please."

"I'll get the phone…" She walked away to get the phone. She came back playing the message. _"Oh, should I speak now? Alex? Love, it's Professor Cairns. Listen, you were right. You were bloody right. Give us a call when…"_ The phone went dead.

"Professor Cairns?" John questioned. "No idea, sorry." She said.

"Mmm."

"Can I try and ring back?" John asked. "No good. I've had other calls since. Sympathy ones, you know." She walked away to put the phone back.

Mine and John's phone beeped. I sighed. **Have you spoken to West's fiancée yet? Mycroft Holmes **

"I really want to know how Mycroft got our numbers." I sighed.

* * *

><p>John and I did what Mycroft wanted. We went to West's fiancée's place. "He wouldn't. He just wouldn't." She said. "Stranger things have happened." I said.<p>

"Westie wasn't a traitor. It's a horrible thing to say!" She snapped. "I'm sorry. But you must understand…" John started.

"That's what they think, isn't it, his bosses?" She asked. "He was a young man, about to get married, he had debts." John said.

"Everyone's got debts, and Westie wouldn't want to clear them by selling out his country." She said. "Can you tell us what exactly happened that night?" I asked.

"We were having a night in. Just…watching a DVD. He normally falls asleep, you know, but he sat through this one. He was quiet. Out of the blue he said he just had to go and see someone." She started to cry. "And you don't know who?" I asked. She shook her head. She showed us out.

"Hi, Liz. You OK, love?" The man asked. "Yeah." She sighed.

"Who are they?" He asked. "John Watson, hi." John said.

"Thea Karr-Michael." I said. "This is my brother, Joe. John and Thea are trying to find out what happened to Westie, Joe." Liz said.

"You two with the police?" Joe asked. "I am." I said.

"Sort of, yeah." John said. "Tell them to get off their arises, will you? It's bloody ridiculous." Joe said.

"Hey! We're doing our best." I snapped. Joe glared at me and walked into the house. "Well, er, thanks very much for your help. Again, I'm very, very sorry." John asked as we started to walk away.

"He didn't steal those things, Mr. Watson. I knew Westie, he was a good man. He was my good man." Liz walked back into the house.

* * *

><p>We were in the cab, on our way home in silence. We got out when Sherlock walked out of the flat. "Alex Woodbridge didn't know anything special about art." John said. "And?" Sherlock was being impatient.<p>

"And…"

"Is that it? No habits, hobbies, personality?" Sherlock asked. "Give us a chance. He was an amateur astronomer." I said.

"Hold that cab." Sherlock said.

"Can you wait here?" John asked. Sherlock walked over to us. "Fortunately, _I_ haven't been idle. Come on." We got into the cab


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Second to last chapter, so enjoy. It's going to be a while before the next ones are coming out! After the next chapter, this story is going on hiatus. Hope you understand. **

* * *

><p>"Beautiful, isn't it?" Sherlock said as we walked down underneath the trains. "I thought you didn't care about…" John started.<p>

"Doesn't mean I can't appreciate it." Sherlock said. "Listen, Alex Woodbridge had a message on the answer phone at his flat. A Professor Cairns." John said.

"This way."

"Nice. Nice part of town." We came across a lighted room. "Any time you want to explain?" I asked.

"Homeless network. Really is indispensable." Sherlock said. "Homeless network?" John questioned. John turned on his flashlight.

"My eyes and ears, all over the city." Sherlock said. "Oh, that's…clever…I suppose." I mumbled.

"So you scratch their backs, and…" John started. "Yes, then disinfect myself." Sherlock started down the tunnel to the light that was shining. We were shining the flashlights at the homeless. I held onto Sherlock's arm without notice to him.

"Sherlock! Come on!" John whispered as we saw a man like the Golem. We hid behind the wall. "What's he doing sleeping rough?"

"Well, he has a very distinctive look. He has to hide somewhere where tongues won't wag…much." Sherlock said. "Oh…" John hissed.

"What?" I asked. "I wish I…" John started.

"Don't mention it." The Golem started to run. We quickly ran after him. We watched as he got into a car, driving away. "No! No! No! No!" Sherlock yelled. "It'll take us weeks to find him again."

"Or not." I said. "I think we have an idea where he might be going." John said staring at me.

"What?" Sherlock snapped. "I told you, someone left Alex Woodbridge a message. There can't be that many Professor Cairns in the book. Come on." I said, grabbing Sherlock's hand.

* * *

><p>"Golem!" Sherlock yelled. John and I pointed our guns towards the Golem who was suffocating the professor. The tape was spooling, making everything black to color then back to black. "I can't see him." Sherlock said.<p>

"I'll go round." John said. "Thea, come along." I run after John.

"Who are you working for, Dzundza?" Sherlock yelled. "Golem!" I screamed. John and I ran back onto the stage, guns aimed.

"Let him go…" I said, cocking my gun. "…or I _will_ kill you." The Golem let go of Sherlock, coming towards me but John jumped in front of me. I fell on my ass. The Golem was choking John right in front of me. The Golem let go of John, coming towards me. I stared up at him, reaching for my gun which was no where to be found. Suddenly, Sherlock came over, starting to fight the Golem. The Golem started to suffocating him. John jumped on the Golem's back. The Golem grabbed John, pushing his to the side. Sherlock grabbed one of the guns, shooting at the Golem. He missed. He punched the stage.

* * *

><p>We were standing in front of the missing Vermeer painting in the Hickman Gallery. "It's a fake. It has to be." Sherlock said. "That painting has been subject to every test know to science." The Gallery worker said.<p>

"It's a very good fake, then. You know about this, don't you? This is you, isn't it?" Sherlock said. "Inspector, my time is being wasted. Would you mind showing yourself…and your friends out?" She asked. The phone rang.

"The painting is a fake." There was nothing on the other line. "It's a fake, that's why Woodbridge and Cairns were killed." Nothing again. "Oh, come on, proving it's just a detail. The painting is a fake. I've solved it, I've figured it out. It's a fake, that's the answer, that's why they were killed."

Sherlock gave in. "OK, I'll prove it. Give me time. Will you give me time?"

_"10."_

"It's a kid." I gasped. "What did he say?" John asked.

"Sherlock's got 10 seconds to figure it out." I said. _"9."_

"Jesus…" Lestrade mumbled. "It's a fake, but how can I prove it? How? How?" Sherlock said.

_"8."_

"This kid will die. Tell me why the painting is a fake. Tell me!" Sherlock yelled. _"7."_

"No, shut up. Don't say anything. It only works if _I_ figure it out." Sherlock said. John and I walked away for a moment, thinking about what was about to happen. Sherlock rambled on and on. _"6."_

"Sherlock! We need to save that kid! Speed it up!" I snapped. _"5."_

_"4." _

"In the Planetarium, you heard it too. Oh, that is brilliant, that is gorgeous!" Sherlock handed the phone over to John. _"3." _

Sherlock took out his phone. "What's brilliant? What is?" I snapped. "This is beautiful! I love this!"

_"2." _

"Sherlock!" Lestrade yelled. Sherlock took the phone from John. "The Van Buren Supernova." Sherlock said. The clock stopped ticket with a second to spare. _"Please, is somebody there? Somebody help me." _

"There you go. Go and find out where he is and pick him up." Sherlock handed the pink phone to Lestrade. "Van Buren Supernova, so-called. Exploding star. Only appeared in the sky in 1858." Sherlock walked off.

"So how could it have been…painted in the 1640s?" John asked out of breath. Our phones beeped. **My patience is wearing thin. Mycroft Holmes**

* * *

><p>"So this is where West was found?" John asked. "Yeah. Are you to be long?" The worker asked.<p>

"Might be." I said. "Are you the police, then?" He asked.

"Sort of." John said. "I am with the police." I smiled.

"I hate 'em." I nodded, ignoring that comment. John glanced at me. "The police?" John questioned.

"No, jumpers. People who chuck 'emselves in front of trains. Selfish bastards." He said as we walked. "Well, that's one way of looking at it." I mumbled.

"I mean it. It's all right for them. Its over in a split second, strawberry jam all over the lines. What about the drivers, eh?" John wiped his fingers on the tracks. "They've got to live with it, haven't they?"

"Yeah, speaking of strawberry jams, there's no blood on the line. Has it been cleaned off?" John asked. "No, there wasn't that much." He said.

"You said his head was smashed in." I said. "It was, but there wasn't much blood." The man said

"OK."

"Well, I'll leave you to it, then." He said. "Just give us a shout when you're off."

"Right."

"So, Andrew West…got on the train somewhere." John said. "Or did he?" I raised an eyebrow.

"There was no ticket on the body." I said. "How did he end up here?" John asked. The rails moved, connecting to each other. John and I bent done.

"The points." John and I jumped, turning to see Sherlock there. "Yes!"

"I knew you'd get there eventually. West wasn't killed here, that's why there was so little blood." Sherlock said. "Question. How long have you been following us?" I asked

"Since the start. You didn't think I'd give up on a case like this just to spite my brother, do you?" I looked at John. "Come on, we've got a bit of burglary to do." Sherlock walked away. Of course, we have something illegal to do.

* * *

><p>"Missile defense plans haven't left the country, otherwise Mycroft's people would have heard about it. Despite what people think we do still have a secret service." Sherlock said. "Yeah, I know, I've met them." John said.<p>

"Which means whoever stole the memory stick can't sell it or doesn't know what to do with it. My money's on the latter. We're here." Sherlock said. "Where?" I asked. We walked up the stairs to 21A.

"Sherlock! What if there's someone in?" John hissed. "There isn't." Sherlock said.

Sherlock picked the lock with in a second. "Jesus…" John mumbled as Sherlock walked into the flat. John closed the door.

"Where are we?" John asked. "Oh, sorry, didn't I say? Joe Harrison's flat." Sherlock said.

"Joe…?" John asked. "Brother of West's fiancée. He stole the memory stick, killed his prospective brother-in-law." Sherlock bent down to the window. He magnified on the blood.

"Then why did he do it?" John asked. The door opened from downstairs. "Let's ask him." John walked towards the stairs. Joe saw him, the bike was going to be used as a weapon. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I smirked while John aims his gun at him.

Thea Karr-Michael

"He wasn't meant to…What's Lucy gonna say? Jesus." Joe mumbled. "Why did you kill him?" I asked.

"It was an accident. I swear it was." Joe said. "But stealing the plans for this missile defense program wasn't an accident, was it?" Sherlock asked.

"I started dealing drugs. I mean, the bike thing's a great cover, right? I don't know how it started. I just got out of my depth. I owed people thousands. Serious people. Then at Westie's engagements do, he started talking about his job. I mean, usually, he's so careful. But that night, after a few pints, he really opened up. He told me about these missile plans. Beyond top secret. He showed me the memory stick, he waved it in front of me. You hear about these things getting lost, ending up on rubbish tips and whatnot. But there it was. And I thought…Well, I thought it could be worth a fortune. It was pretty easy to get the thing off him, he was so plastered. Next time I saw him, I could tell by the look on his face that he knew." Jo said. "What happened?" John asked.

"I was going to call an ambulance, but it was too late. I just didn't have a clue what to do. So I dragged him in 'ere. I just sat in the dark, thinking." Jo said. "When a neat little idea popped into your head." Sherlock said.

Sherlock looked out the window. "Carrying Andrew West way away from here. His body would have gone on for ages if the train hasn't hit the stretch of the track with curves." Sherlock said. "And points." John said.

"Exactly."

"Do you still have it, then - the memory stick?" John asked. Joe nodded. "Fetch it for me, if you wouldn't mind." Sherlock said. Joe got up from the couch, over to the desk.

"Distraction over - the game continues." Sherlock said as he walked over to John and I. "Maybe that's over, too. We've heard nothing from the bomber." John said.

"Five pips, remember, John. It's a countdown. We've only had four." Sherlock said.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**First, Thanks You! To everyone who reviews, favs, and alerts! I wake up, seeing almost everyday to a favorite or a alert. That makes me happy! More than I expected...**

**The final chapter of case three. Hope you enjoyed and now you'll going to have to wait for the next ones! It will be awhile before I can update this, so please reread and enjoy while you wait for chapter Eighteen. I started writing it but I'm not liking it so it's being rewritten.**

**From now until...I don't know when...ACDB is now on hiatus. Thanks for everyone who reviewed, faved, and alerted about this story. I didn't think it would be like this. I consider this popular, thanks. I know its not as popular as others but I don't care. **

**See you...later. (hehe)**

* * *

><p>Sherlock was sitting in his chair, watching TV. I rolled my eyes when he started shouting at it like it was actually going to respond back. "I knew it was dangerous." John said.<p>

"Hm?"

"Getting you into crap telly." John said. "Not a patch on Connie Prince." Sherlock said.

"Have you given Mycroft the memory stick yet?" I asked. "Yep. He was over the moon. Threatened me with a knighthood…again." He said.

"You know, I'm still waiting." John said. "Hm?"

"For you to admit that a little knowledge of the solar system and you'd have cleared up that fake painting a lot quicker." John said. "It didn't do _you _any good, did it?" Sherlock asked.

"No, but I'm not the world's only consulting detective." John said.

"True."

"I won't be in for tea. I'm going to Sarah's. There's still some of that risotto left in the fridge." John said getting up. "Milk, we need milk."

"I'll get some." Sherlock said. "Really?" I asked.

"Really."

"And some beans, then?" John asked. "Mm." Sherlock said. John walked out of the flat.

"I'm going to get some things." I said as I grabbed my jacket. "Sure. Get milk and beans then." Sherlock said.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course." I left Baker Street, getting the things I needed when someone covered my mouth and nose. My eyes rolled in the back of my head as everything blacked out.

* * *

><p>I woke up, staring straight into Jim's eyes. "I should have known." I mumbled. Jim rolled is eyes. "The pool isn't the best place for an exchange." I smirked. Jim slapped me across the face. I closed my eyes, I wasn't going to cry. The door opened and we heard footsteps.<p>

"Bought you a little getting-to-know-you present." I gasped. Sherlock lied about the memory stick. "That's what it's all been for, isn't it? All your puzzles, making me dance. All to distract me from this. Jim was controlling John.

"Evening. This is a turn-up, isn't it, Sherlock?" John said. "John! What the hell…" Sherlock started.

"Bet you never saw this coming. What…would you like me to make him say…next? Gottle o' gear, gottle o' gear, gottle o' gear." John said. "Stop it!" I hissed. Jim slapped me again, this time I fell on my ass.

"Nice touch, this. The pool, where little Carl died. I stopped him. I can stop John Watson, too. Stop his heart." John said. "Who are you?" Sherlock called out. Jim opened the door, grabbed me off the ground.

"I gave you my number. I thought you might call." Jim showed his face to Sherlock, pulling me out with him. "Is that a British Army Browning L9A1 in your pocket, or are you just pleased to see me?" Sherlock pointed the gun to Jim, Jim pushed me forward. "Both."

"Jim Moriarty. Hi. Jim? Jim from the hospital? Oh, did I really make such a fleeting impression? But then, I suppose, that was rather the point. Don't be silly. Someone else is holding the rifle. I don't like getting my hands dirty." Jim said. "Like killing 12 people when you killed the old woman." I mumbled.

"Shut up!" Jim slapped my face again. In the same place. I closed my eyes, ignoring the pain. "I've given you a glimpse, Sherlock, just a teensy glimpse of what I've got going on out there in the big bad world. I'm a specialist, you see. Like you." Jim said. "Dear Jim…please will you fix it for me to get rid of my lover's nasty sister? Dear Jim, please will you fix it for me to disappear to South America?" Sherlock said.

"Just so."

"Consulting criminal. Brilliant."

"Isn't it? No one ever gets to me. And no one ever will." Jim said. "I did." Sherlock cocked the gun.

"You've come the closest. Now you're in my way." Jim said. "Thank you." Sherlock said.

"Didn't mean it as a compliment." Jim said. "Yes, you did." Sherlock said.

"Yeah, OK, I did. But the flirting's over, Sherlock. Daddy's had enough now." Jim said in a singsong voice. "I've shown you what I can do. I cut loose all those people, all those little problems, even 30 million quid, just to get you to come out and play. So take this as a friendly warning…my dear. Back off. Although I have loved this, this little game of ours. Playing Jim from IT. Playing gay. Did you like the little touch with the underwear?"

"People have died." Sherlock said. "That's what people do!" Jim shouted.

"I will stop you." Sherlock said. "No, you won't." Jim said.

"You alright?" Sherlock said to John and I. "You can talk, Johnny boy. Go ahead." John looked at Sherlock and nodded.

"You can have this." He offered the memory stick. "Oh. Hm…that? The missile plans." Jim kissed the memory stick. "Boring! I could have got them anywhere." Jim threw the stick int o the pool.

"Sherlock, run!" I screamed. John attacked Jim. He laughed. "Good! Very good." Jim said.

"If your sniper pulls that trigger, Mr. Moriarty, then we both go up." John warned. "Isn't he sweet? I can see why you like having him around. But then, people do get so sentimental about their pets. They're so touchingly loyal. Along with Thea. Do you two have something between you two?" Moriarty asked. I looked at Sherlock.

"You've rather shown your hand there, Dr. Watson." The sniper moved the laser onto Sherlock's head. I gasped. John let go, Jim walked over to me. "Sherlock, why don't you do your deduction on Thea?" Moriarty said as he pushed me forward. I fell to my knees, scrapping them in the process. Sherlock looked at me, giving me a look that I understood. He knew everything about me before we had a really conversation. The tears welled up in my eyes, I glanced over to John who seemed too confused over everything. "Anytime your ready." Moriarty said. I snapped my head towards Jim, with a glare. Sherlock was still looking at me when i turned back to him. I nodded to him and looked down on the ground so I didn't get the urge to cry.

"Thea Karr-Michael, you aren't from England. You're an American who's father was a serial killer. You were forced to move in with your grandparents that's when you started smoking, age 15. At age 17, your guardians died, you were on your own, in trouble. Trouble with the police, that's when you decided you wanted to be clean and become a detective. You changed your last name so no one would realized that we were related to a serial killer. Thea Danielson is your real name, your grandparents changed it to theirs so no one knew. No siblings and your mother died while recovering from birth. No one has found your father in a decade, pretty much off the grid but your determined to find him and kill him for what he did to all those families. That's your reason for becoming a detective for Scotland Yard." I looked up at Sherlock.

"Did he get anything wrong?" Moriarty asked. "One thing. It's always something isn't it, Mr. _Science of Deduction_." I said.

"What did I miss?" Sherlock asked. "Yes, my father was a serial killed but he's not off the grid. The reason I became a detective was because I killed my own father when he tried to kill a friend of mines daughter while I was babysitting. I had a gun because I just started as a Sergeant. I killed him right in front of the little girl, but she was save from danger. That's the only thing you got wrong." I said as I stood up. It felt good using my normal accent and not my bloody fake accent that my grandparent forced me to use through school.

"Do you know what happened if you don't leave me alone, Sherlock? To you?" Jim asked. "Oh, let me guess. I get killed." Sherlock guessed.

"Kill you? No, don't be obvious. I mean, I'm going to kill you anyway, some day. I don't want to rush it, though. I'm saving it up for something special. No, no, no, no, no. If you don't stop prying…I'll burn you. I'll burn the heart out of you." Moriarty said. "I have been reliably informed that I don't have one." Sherlock said.

"But we both know that's not quite true, isn't the right, Thea." I looked over my shoulder at Moriarty. How'd he know? "Well, I'd better be off. Well, so nice to have had a proper chat." Jim said.

"What if I was to shoot you now? Right now?" Sherlock asked. "Then you could cherish the look of surprise on my face. Cos I'd be surprised, Sherlock. Really, I would. And just a teensy bit…disappointed. And of course, you wouldn't be able to cherish it for very long. Ciao, Sherlock Holmes." Jim walked away.

"Catch you…later." The door closed behind him. Sherlock put the gun down, going over to John. Taking off his jacket and the bomb. "All right? Are you all right?" Sherlock asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm fine. Sherlock…Sherlock!" Sherlock pushed the bomb away from us. John was gasping for air, as Sherlock come over to me. He had his hands on my cheeks.

"Are you alright?" He whispered. I nodded. Sherlock kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and sighed. I hugged Sherlock, I was truly scared to be in Moriarty's grasp, I was acting tough.

"Are you OK?" John asked. "Me? Yeah, fine. I'm fine. Fine." Sherlock said as he let go of me.

"That, er…thing that you..that you did, that, um…you offered to do…that was, um…good." Sherlock said. "I'm glad no one saw that besides Thea." John said.

"Mm?"

"You ripping my clothes off in a darkened swimming pool. People might talk." John said. "People do that either way." I said.

Suddenly the red laser was pointed at John again, on me and Sherlock, I gasped, Sherlock grabbed my arm. "Sorry. I'm so changeable! It is a weakness with me but to be fair to myself, it is my only weakness. You can't be allowed to continue." Jim yelled. John stared at Sherlock. "You just can't. I would try to convince you, but everything I have to say has already crossed your mind."

John nodded to Sherlock. "Probably my answer has crossed yours." Sherlock turned, pull me close to him. The gun was aimed towards Moriarty but he slowly pointed the gun at the bomber that was strapped to John a few moments ago. I pushed my face into Sherlock's shoulder, waiting for the gun to go off.


	18. Chapter 18 (S2)

**Chapter Eighteen**

**I know I had a set date for this but in the end, my best friend AKA my editor never got back to me with this so its unedited for the time being. Sorry if anytime in the story it sounds like third-person is because I've been writing a lot more third-person fics…and sorry for all the breaks in the story…the first episode was a bit difficult to write...**

**Sorry for the delay and enjoy. The next chapter should be up tomorrow!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously: <em>

_"John Watson."_

_"I'm Detective Thea Karr-Michael." _

_"I'm a, WHAT?"_

_"If you're so concerned about your brother, why don't you just check up on him yourself?" _

_I grabbed his face and kissed him to stop him from talking.I broke the kiss and smiled. Sherlock was silent._

_Suddenly the red laser was pointed at John again, on me and Sherlock, I gasped, Sherlock grabbed my arm. "Sorry. I'm so changeable! It is a weakness with me but to be fair to myself, it is my only weakness. You can't be allowed to continue." Jim yelled. John stared at Sherlock. "You just can't. I would try to convince you, but everything I have to say has already crossed your mind." _

_John nodded to Sherlock. "Probably my answer has crossed yours." Sherlock turned, pull me close to him. The gun was aimed towards Moriarty but he slowly pointed the gun at the bomber that was strapped to John a few moments ago. I pushed my face into Sherlock's shoulder, waiting for the gun to go off. _

My eyes snapped open when I heard Moriarty's phone go off. It was playing _Stayin' Alive_ by the Bee Gees'. Ironic, isn't it? Jim closed his eyes for a moment with a sigh. "D'you mind if I get that?" Moriarty asked. "No, no, please. You've got the rest of your life." Sherlock said.

"Hello?" Jim listened to the person on the other end. "Yes, of course it is. What do you want?" Jim looked at Sherlock, mouthing, "Sorry." I rolled my eyes as Sherlock mouthed, "Oh, it's fine." Moriarty rolled his eyes at Holmes. He was listening to whoever was on the other line, back turned to us.

"SAY THAT AGAIN!" He shouted into the phone. His voice echoed, I felt Sherlock hold onto me tighter. "Say that again and know that if you're lying to me, I will fin you and I will skin you." Sherlock and John exchange looks. "Wait." Jim lowered the phone, ending the call. Moriarty stepped slowly towards the vest bomb. Holmes gripped the gun tighter.

Moriarty stopped right in front of the bomb. "Sorry, wrong day to die." He said. "Oh. Did you get a better offer?" I asked.

"You'll be hearing from me, Sherlock." Moriarty walked away with the phone to his ear. Sherlock let go of me, holding the gun with two hands. Jim was saying something but I wasn't paying attention. I just couldn't believe Moriarty just let us go like that. He snapped his fingers when he reached the door. I looked around, the lasers were gone. John sighed and asked, "What happened there?"

"Someone changed his mind. The question is, who?"

"Don't know, but let's get out of here." I said. "American, huh?" John asked.

"Yeah, I'm American, but we can talk more when we get back to the flat." I said.

TKM

"Explanation, please."

"Sherlock and I planned that. He figured I'd be kidnapped, not much you. Sorry. Everything he said as all fake minus the smoking bit. I really did start smoking at 15. I never knew my parents, I lived with my Aunt." I took off my leather jacket and placing it behind the door. "When I was 17, my Aunt was murdered - it was supposed to be me that night. That day I wanted to become a detective, so I went to New York starting out as a rookie in the NYPD then was offered a job at Scotland Yard. That's my story, Lestrade knows this." I said with a smile.

"How'd you learn the accent?" John asked. "My Aunt was from England. I visited England pretty much my entire life. So I picked it up along the way. Now, no one else can know that I'm American. Anderson and Donovan can't know." I said.

"Its bound to come out sooner or later."

"I choose later."

* * *

><p>I sat at the desk with John writing his blog and Sherlock looked through a newspaper. I was playing a game on my iPhone. "What are you typing?" Sherlock asked. "A blog." John said.<p>

"About?"

"Us."

"You mean me."

"Why?"

Sherlock cleared his throat and said, "Well, you're typing a lot." John stopped in mid-sentence, ironically about Sherlock. The doorbell rang. "Right, then. So, what have we got?" Sherlock placed a cup down. I stood up, reading what John wrote about Sherlock.

"Wow, John. You stopped typing right where you got to Sherlock's name. How ironic." I smirked. "Very funny, Thea." John rolled his eyes.

TKM

Thea was sitting in a chair, listening to the client's problem. "My wife seems to be spending a very long time at the office." He said.

"Boring."

* * *

><p>"I think my husband might be having an affair."<p>

"Yes."

* * *

><p>"She's not my real Aunt, she's been replaced. I know she has. I know human ash."<p>

"Leave."

* * *

><p>"We are prepared to offer any sum of money you care to mention for the recovery of these files."<p>

"Boring!"

* * *

><p>"We have this website, it explains the true meaning of comic books, 'cause people miss a lot of the themes. Uh, but then all the comic books started coming true." The teen boy said. "Oh, interesting." Sherlock said.<p>

TKM

John was sitting in his chair at 221B, writing up the newest case Sherlock just solved. I was typing up the case for Lestrade when Sherlock leaned over the chair, reading over John's shoulder. "'Geek Interpreter', what's that?" He asked. "That's the title." John said.

"What does it need a title for?" John just smiled at Sherlock, continuing his writing.

* * *

><p>"Do people actually read your blog?" Sherlock asked as the three of us leaned over a body in the morgue. "Where do you think our clients come from?" John asked.<p>

"I have a website."

"In which you have 240 different types of tobacco ash. No one's really reading it." I said aloud. I bit down on my bottom lip, realizing I said that out loud. "Right, then, dyed blonde hair, no obvious cause of death except for these speckles, whatever they are." John said.

"Thea."

"Yes?"

"Where's Sherlock?"

"Oh, I'll be right back. I hurt his feelings." I groaned, walking out of the morgue. "Sherlock, look, I'm sorry. I do read your website. Just no one really cares about 240 different types of tobacco ash." I said walking after him. Sherlock ignored me, walking out.

TKM

I was texting Molly while John was writing up his newest blog post. Sherlock was interested in the blog…again. "Oh, for God's sakes!" Sherlock said. "Sherlock, don't talk with your mouth full." I said, not looking up at the men.

"What?"

"'The Speckled Blonde'?"

* * *

><p>"They wouldn't let us see Granddad when he was dead. Is that 'cause he's gone to heaven?" The little girl asked. "People don't really go to heaven when they die, they're taken to a special room and burned." The girls exchanged looks, I closed my eyes and shook my head. Way to go Sherlock. Those two girls are going to have nightmares for a while.<p>

* * *

><p>"There was a plane crash in Dusseldorf yesterday. Everyone dead." Lestrade said. "Suspected terrorist bomb. We do watch the news." Sherlock said.<p>

"And yet, you said, "Boring" and turned it off." I said as I walked to the car. "According to the flight details, this man was checked in on board. Inside his coat he's got a stub from his boarding pass, napkins from the flight, even one of those biscuits." I showed the evidence to John and Sherlock. "His passport, stamped in Berlin airport."

"So this man should have died in a plane crash in Germany yesterday, but instead he's in a car boot in Southwark." Lestrade said.

"Lucky escape."

"Any ideas?"

"Eight so far." Sherlock said. "Eight? Really?" I said.

"Okay, four ideas."

"Anything else, Sherlock?" I asked. Sherlock looked at the evidence in my hands. "Maybe two ideas."

TKM

"No, no, no, don't mention the _unsolved _ones!" I heard Sherlock snapped. I walked into the flat, leaning against the door. "People want to know your human." John said.

"Why?"

"Because they're interested."

"No, they're not. Why are they?" He asked. "Look at that." John said. I walked over to the men by the laptop. "One thousand, eight hundred and ninety-five."

"Sorry, what?"

"I reset that counter last night. This blog has had nearly 2,000 hits in the last eight hours." John said. "This is you're living, Sherlock - not 240 different types of tobacco ash." I said as I plopped down in a chair.

"243."

"Oh, only three more?"

* * *

><p>"So what's this one? 'Bellybutton Murders'?" Sherlock asked as we walked off the stage. "'The Navel Treatment'?" John suggested.<p>

"Please, no."

"There's a lot of press outside, guys." Lestrade said. "Well, they won't be interested in us." Sherlock said.

"Yeah, that was before you were an internet phenomenon. Couple of them specifically wanted photographs of you three." Lestrade said. "Wait, the three of us?" I asked.

"Yes, Thea. They want you too."

"Oh, joy."

"John, Thea." Sherlock threw John a hat. "Cover your face and walk fast." Sherlock grabbed a scarf and wrapped it around my neck, flipping the collar of my jacket up - like his.

"Still, its good for the public image, big case like this." Lestrade said. "I'm a private detective, that last thing I need is a public image!" Sherlock placed a hat on his head. We walked out of the theater, Sherlock wrapped his free arm around my waist as we walked. I kept my head down as cameras flashed around us.

* * *

><p>"Boys! You've got anther one!" I heard Mrs. Hudson yelled from the boys flat. Thank God, another case.<p>

TKM

John and I were sitting on the couch, staring at the back of the man who came into Sherlock's flat. "Tell us from the start, _don't_ be boring." Sherlock told him. I wasn't following to much besides the man thinks he killed the man but he really didn't. The car backfired and he found a man dead - no idea what happened to him but all he knew was he was dead.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Here's nineteen! Thanks you to whoever reviewed, fav'd, or alerted! Means a lot...**

**Twenty will be up by next week at the latest! **

* * *

><p>"Morning John."<p>

"Do you ever go home?"

"Not often."

"Sherlock coming along?" John asked. "Not likely. He kept mumbling, 'it's a six, it's only a six.' What the hell does that mean?" I asked.

"No idea. We should get going."

TKM

I told the officer that we were looking for the detective in charge. John and I got out. "Sir, this woman says they need to speak to you." The officer said. "Yes, I know. Sherlock Holmes and Detective Thea Karr-Michael." He said.

"John Watson, actually."

"Are you set up for Wi-Fi?"

TKM

"You realize this is a tiny bit humiliating?" John asked. _"It's okay, I'm fine. Now, show me to the stream." _

"Didn't mean for you, Sherlock. Meant us. I have an image to uphold." I rolled my eyes. _"Look, this is a six. There's no point in my leaving the flat for anything less than a seven - we agreed. Now, go back, show me the grass." _

"When did we agree on that?"

_"We agreed yesterday. Stop!"_ I rolled my eyes as John moved the computer around to show Sherlock around. _"Closer."_

I grabbed the laptop from John. "We weren't even home yesterday. I was at work like I am now and John was at - where were you John?" I asked. "Dublin."

_"It's hardly my fault you weren't listening." _We heard the doorbell ring. _"Shut up!"_

"Do you just carry on talking when Thea and I are away?" John asked. _"I don't know - how often are you away?" _

"Clever coming back, Sherlock."

_"Now, show me the car that backfired." _I groaned, pointing the camera to the car. "There, Sherlock."

_"That's the one that made the noise, yes?"_

"Yeah. If you're thinking gunshot, there wasn't one. He wasn't shot, he was killed by a single blow to the back of the head from a blunt instrument, which then magically disappeared - along with the killer." John said as we walked back to the car. "Sherlock, this has to be an eight." I said.

"You've got two more minutes - they want to know more about the driver." Carter said. _"Oh, forget him, he's an idiot. Why else would he think himself a suspect?" _

"I think he's a suspect." Carter leaned into the laptop. _"Pass me over." _

"Sherlock, behave. There is a mute button and I'm not afraid to use it." I whispered to Sherlock. "Don't be a smartass."

_"Up a bit! I'm not talking from down here!" _

"Here before I personally kill him."

"Thea, don't threaten him. Remember the last time you did." John said. "I won that day." I smiled.

"God, I don't want to know."

"You really don't want to know." I smirked. "God, I hate our Sherlock conversations somedays." John said.

"So do I." Carter handed the computer back to John. We were listening to Mrs. Hudson telling Sherlock something. _"Sorry Mr. Holmes…"_

"Sherlock?"

"Sherlock, what's going on?" John asked as Sherlock's computer closed. The screen went black. "This is so not good." I mumbled.

"Heard that."

"Sorry."

"Dr. Watson, Detective Karr-Michael."

"Yeah."

"It's for you two."

"Thanks." I held out my hand for the phone. "No. The helicopter." John and I exchanged looks.

* * *

><p>"Seriously? We're at Buckingham Palace!" I said excitedly. "Never been here?" John asked.<p>

"Not this far in." I said as a man made us follow him into a room. The first thing I saw was a pile of clothes on the table. Sherlock was sitting there in a sheet from his bed. John gave Sherlock a look that we both knew what it meant. The three of us had no idea what was going on and why we were in Buckingham Palace. John and I slowly walked over to the sofa where Sherlock was sitting. I sat between the boys, John was looking around until he noticed something. I glanced to what he was looking at. The sheet that was around Sherlock.

"Are you wearing any pants?"

"No."

"Okay."

The three of us broke out laughing at what was going on. "At Buckingham Palace. Right." John cleared his throat. Sherlock chuckled. "I am seriously fighting an impulse to steal an ashtray." John said. I was in a fit of giggled. What the hell were we doing here?

"What are we doing here, Sherlock? Seriously, what?"

"I don't know." Sherlock smiled.

"Here to see the Queen?"

Mycroft came into the room. "Apparently so." I smirked. The three of us were in a laughing state again. Mycroft wasn't amused with my outburst. "Just once can you three behave like grownups?" He asked.

"We solve crimes, I blog about it, Thea babysits us, and he forgets his pants. So, I wouldn't hold out too much hope." John said. "I was in the middle of a case, Mycroft." Sherlock said.

"What? The hiker and the backfire? I glanced at the police report, a bit obvious, surely?" Mycroft said.

"Transparent."

"Time to move on, then." John and I looked at each other then at Sherlock. He already knew what it was? So we went there for nothing? Mycroft picked up the pile of clothes for Sherlock. Sherlock didn't move. "We are in Buckingham Palace, at the very heart of the British nation. Sherlock Holmes, put your trousers on!" Mycroft said sternly. I covered my mouth to hide the fact that I was giggling again.

"What for?"

"Your client."

"And my client is?" Sherlock asked as he stood up. "Illustrious, in the extreme." John and I stood up from the sofa. "And remaining, I have to inform you - entirely anonymous." John and I looked at each other. We didn't like anonymous clients.

"Mycroft."

"Harry. May I just apologize for the state of my little brother?" Mycroft said. "A full-time occupation, I image." Harry said.

"You have no idea." I smiled. "And this must be Dr. John Watson, formerly of the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers?" He asked.

"Hello, yes."

"Detective Thea Karr-Michael, Sherlock's…babysitter." He said. "I prefer colleague. I hate the word babysitter." Sherlock looked down at me, hiding a smile.

"My employer is a tremendous fan of your blog." Harry said. "Your employer?" John asked.

"Particularly enjoyed the one about the aluminum crutch." Harry smiled. "Thank you." John said.

"See, Sherlock."

"And Mr. Holmes the younger, you look taller in your photographs." He said. "I take the precaution of a good coat and two short friends." Sherlock said. I clenched my jaw. I'm not short! I'm 5'11 1/2. "Mycroft, I don't do anonymous clients. I'm used to mystery at one end of my cases, both end is too much work. Good morning." Mycroft stepped forward, catching the end of the sheet. The sheet fell quick quickly. He grabbed it before exposed his ass. I couldn't help but look.

"This is matter of national importance. Grow up!"

"Get off my sheet!"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll just walk away."

"I'll let you."

"Boys, not here. Not now." I said. "Who. Is. My. Client?" Sherlock asked.

"Take a look at where you're standing and make a deduction. You are to be engaged by the highest in the land. Now, for God's sake! Put your clothes on!" Mycroft said. "Come on, Sherlock. Just listen to your brother, for once." I whispered.

TKM

Mycroft was pouring the tea for us, I didn't want any but I let Mycroft pour anyway. "I'll be mother." He said. "And there is a whole childhood in a nutshell." Sherlock said, placing his hand behind my back.

"My employer has a problem." Harry said. "And you called us so I think we already knew that." I said.

"Thea, a matter has come to light of an extremely delicate and potentially criminal nature and in this hour of need, dear brother - your name has arisen." Mycroft said. "Why? We have a police force of sort, even a marginally secret service. Why come to me?" Sherlock asked.

"People do come to you for help, don't they, Mr. Holmes?" Equerry asked. "Not to date anyone with a navy." Sherlock said.

"This is a matter of the highest security and therefore of trust."

"You don't trust your own secret service?"

"Naturally not. They all spy on people for money." John gave a half-smile to Mycroft. "I do think we have a timetable." Harry said.

"Yes, of course." Mycroft grabbed a briefcase off the ground, opening and handing photos to Sherlock. "What do you know about this woman?" He asked. Sherlock slipped his arm away from my back. He looked at the photo. I leaned forward looking at the woman in the picture.

"Nothing whatsoever."

"Then you should be paying more attention. She's been at the center of two political scandals in the last year and recently ended the marriage of a prominent novelist, by having an affair with both participants separately." Mycroft said. "You know I don't concern myself with trivia. Who is she?" I looked at the photograph of the woman.

"Is this Irene Alder?"

"Correct, Thea. Professionally known as The Woman."

"Professionally?"

"There are many names for what she does, she prefers 'dominatrix.'" Mycroft said. "Dominatrix." Sherlock commented.

"Don't be alarmed. It's to do with sex."

"Sex doesn't alarm me."

"How would you know?" I rubbed the back of neck, avoiding the eyes of Mycroft and John. "She provides - shall we say, recreational scolding for those who enjoy that sort of thing and are prepared to pay for it. These are all from her website." Mycroft handed more photographs from her website. Sherlock leafed through them.

"And I assume this Adler woman has some compromising photographs?" John took attention to some of the photographs Sherlock was flipping through. "You're very quick, Mr. Holmes." Equerry said.

"Hardly a difficult deduction. Photographs of whom?"

"A person of significance to my employer. We'd prefer not to say any more at this time." He said. "You can't tell us anything?" John asked.

"I can tell you it's a young person."

"So a teenager."

"A young female person." John's eyes widened, Sherlock smirked. "How many photographs?" Sherlock asked.

"A considerable number, apparently."

"Do Miss Adler and this young female person appear in these photographs together?" Sherlock asked. "Yes, they do." His brother said.

"And I assume in a number of compromising scenarios." Sherlock said. "An imaginative range, we are assured." Mycroft said.

"John, you might want to put that cup back in your saucer now." John looked at Sherlock and nodded. "Can you help us, Mr. Holmes?" Harry asked.

"How?"

"Will you take the case?"

"What case? Pay her, now and in full. As Miss Alder remarks in her masthead, know when you are beaten." Sherlock reached for his overcoat. "She doesn't want anything." Sherlock looked at his older brother. "She got in touch, she informed us that the photographs existed, she indicated that she had no intention to use them to extort either money or favor." Mycroft said.

"Oh, a power play. A power play with the most powerful family in Britain. Now, that is a dominatrix. Oh, this is getting rather fun, isn't it?" Sherlock said.

"Sherlock…"

"Hmm. Where is she?"

"Uh, in London, currently. She's staying…"

"Text me the details, I'll be in touch by the end of the day." Sherlock said walking out of the room. John and I followed. "Do you really think you'll have news by then?" Harry asked.

"No, I think I'll have your photographs." Sherlock turned to them.

"One can only hope you're as good as you seem to think." Sherlock did his deduction without talking on Harry. "I'll need some equipment, of course." Sherlock said.

"Anything you require, I'll have it sent over."

"Can I have a box of matches?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Or your cigarette lighter, either will do."

"I don't smoke."

"No, I know you don't, but your employer does." Sherlock held out his hand for the lighter. "We have kept a lot of people successfully in the dark about this little fact, Mr. Holmes." Harry said.

"I'm not the Commonwealth." Sherlock took the lighter from Harry, walking away. "And that's as modest as he gets. Sherlock, hold up." I said. I walked rather quickly after Sherlock.

"Laters!"

* * *

><p>"Okay, the smoking, how did you know?" John asked. Sherlock smiled for a moment. "The evidence was right under your nose, John, as ever you see but not observe." Sherlock said.<p>

"Observe what?"

"The ashtray." He pulled the glass ashtray out of his coat. We began to chuckle as he put the tray back in his jacket.

* * *

><p>"Problem Sherlock?" I asked as I picked up the clothes he was flinging around. Something hit me in the face. "Nice aim." I took the jacket off my head.<p>

"I'm going into battle, I need the right armor."

"Seriously?" I asked when I saw him in yellow hi-vis jacket like Donovan wears at crime scenes. "No."

"Its like he's planning something and not telling us." John said. "You think? But this is Sherlock we're talking about. He doesn't tell us until the very end." I said.

* * *

><p>"So, what's the plan?" John asked. "We know her address." Sherlock said.<p>

"What? Just ring her doorbell?" I asked. "Exactly. Just here, please." Sherlock called to the cabbie.

"You didn't even change your clothes." I said. "Then its time to add a splash of color." Sherlock said.

"What?"

TKM

Sherlock, John, and I walked down an alleyway away from traffic. Sherlock took his scarf off around his neck. "We here?" John asked. "Two streets away, but this will do." Sherlock asked.

"For what?"

"Punch me in the face."

"Punch you?"

"Yes. Punch me, in the face. Didn't you hear me?" Sherlock asked. "I _always_ hear 'punch me in the face' when you're speaking, but it's usually subtext." John said.

"Oh, for God's sakes!" Sherlock punched John in the face. He stumbled backwards. John straightened up and punched Sherlock in the face. Holmes fell to the ground. "Ow!" John groaned as he shook his hand out.

Sherlock stood up, with his hand on the cheek wound. "Thank you, that was - that was…" John tackled Sherlock to the ground. I stood there, amused of what was going on. It was more entertaining more than anything.

John was half-strangling Sherlock with all his might. I was leaning against the wall, still amused. "Okay! I think we're done now, John." Sherlock mumbled. "You wanna remember, Sherlock, I was a soldier. I killed people." John said.

"You were a doctor!"

"I had bad days!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

**Oh My God! I am truly sorry! I can't believe tomorrow it would be a month since I last updated ACDB! I'm so sorry about that! I guess I put this aside and left without a trace. I realized yesterday that I owe everyone who has either reviewed, fav'd, or alerted since I started a chapter. I'm most likely upload another chapter tonight for everyone. I didn't mean to leave you guys hanging for a month. **

* * *

><p>Sherlock pressed the doorbell. I pretended to be panicked. <em>"Hello?"<em> A female voice came over the intercom.

"I'm sorry but my husband was just beaten up! Help can you help. Can we call the police, please?" I said as I held onto Sherlock who was pretending to be scared for his life. I let a few tears fall from my eyes. The door opened for us. "Thank you, Miss. Come on, honey." I said as I helped Sherlock into the house.

"Would you mind if we just wait here, just until they come?" The woman nodded. "Thank you. Thank you so much." I said.

"I-I saw it all happen. It's okay, I'm a doctor." John said as he closed the door. The woman nodded. "Now, have you got a first aid kit?"

"Please." The woman gestured to the kitchen. John said thanks you and headed to the kitchen. The woman who introduced herself to us was name Kate. Sherlock and I waited into the living room. I was leaning into Sherlock, putting pressure on the wound John caused. An army doctor knows how to throw a damn good punch. "Hello. Sorry to hear that you've been hurt. I don't know Kate caught your name."

"I'm so sorry. I'm…" Sherlock trailed off. I turned my attention to the woman in the doorway. "Oh, it's always hard to remember an alias when you've had a fright, isn't it? …Mr. Sherlock Holmes. Detective Thea Karr-Michael." We were staring at Irene Adler, a naked Irene Adler. I quickly blocked my eyes as Irene stood in the doorway. Sherlock's eyes were fixed on her. I felt jealous flow through my body. Why was he still staring at her? He was trying to use his deduction on her, but it wasn't working. I could tell. She heels clicked against the floor, coming over to him. I turned my head away from her. "Afraid to look, Ms. Karr-Michael?" Irene asked.

"No, not normally." I murmured. Irene sat on Sherlock lap, I couldn't help by glance Sherlock's way. He was mesmerized over Irene. My teeth were grinding together as he's eyes we're fixed on her. Just happy he chose her eyes rather than her chest. "Miss Adler, I presume." He said. John walked into the room with a towel and a bowl of water. He stopped seeing Irene on Sherlock's lap with his fake Clerical collar in her teeth. John couldn't stop staring at her.

"John." I hissed. John was ignoring me. "John Watson!" I snapped. John turned his attention to me.

"I've missed something, haven't I?" John asked. "You have no idea." I murmured under my breath.

"Please sit down." She moved away from Sherlock, I closed my eyes and sighed when I felt Sherlock fidget on the sofa. When I opened my eyes, Irene as in a chair with her legs crossed and her arms hiding her chest. "Oh, if you'd like some tea I can call the maid." Irene said.

"I had some at the Palace."

"I know."

"Clearly."

John stood awkwardly in the doorway with the bowl and towel while I pretended to be okay with Sherlock 'checking out' Irene - his deduction of her. "I had tea, too - at the Palace, if anyone's interested." John spoke while no one was paying attention to him. Sherlock turned his attention to John, making a silent deduction about the army doctor in front of him. Sherlock shifted himself to look at me. I tried not to lock eyes with Sherlock while he did his deduction of him. He smiled at her then looked at Irene, frowning instantly. His deduction skills weren't working on Irene.

"D'you know the big problem with a disguise, Mr. Holmes?" I rolled my eyes and stood up, standing next to John. "However hard you try, it's always a self-portrait." Irene said.

"You think I'm a vicar with a bleeding face?" Sherlock asked. "No, I think you're damaged, delusional and believe in a higher power. In your case, it's yourself."

Sherlock unbuttoned the first two buttons of his white dress shirt. Irene leaned forward towards Sherlock. "Oh, and _somebody _loves you." I glanced over to Alder then at Sherlock, he was avoiding my eyes. "Why, if I had to punch that face, I'd avoid the nose and teeth too." Irene glanced over to John.

"Could you put something on, please?" John said. "Anything at all." I added quickly.

"A napkin?" John offered.

"Why? Are you two feeling exposed?"

"I don't think John knows where to look." Sherlock stood up from the couch. I turned away as he grabbed his coat from the couch. He held it up for Irene to wear. Irene stood up and walked towards John. I noticed him lock eyes with me as Alder passed us. "No, I think he knows _exactly _where." She smirked. I glared at Irene behind her back as she took the coat from Sherlock.

"I'm not sure about you."

"If I wanted to look at naked women I'd borrow John's laptop." Sherlock said. I sighed before leaning my back against the wall. "You _do _borrow my laptop and occasionally Thea's." John said.

"What?"

"I confiscate it."

"Why my laptop? I thought you hated MacBooks." I said as I crossed my arms. Sherlock ignored me and walked towards the fireplace.

Irene wrapped the coat around her body. "Well, never mind. We've got better things to talk about. Now tell me - I need to know." Irene said. She sat down on the couch. "How was it done?"

"What?"

Irene shook her head as she took off her heels. "The hiker with the bashed-in head. How was he killed?" The three of us looked at her, confused. How'd she know about that? "That's not why I'm here." Sherlock commented.

"No, you're here for the photographs but that's never gonna happen and since we're here just chat tin anyway…" She trailed off. "That story's not been on the news feet. How do you know about it?" John asked.

"I know one of the policemen. Well, I know what he likes." Irene said. "Oh," John sat down next to her. "And you like policemen?"

"I like detective stories _and _detectives. Brainy's the new sexy."

"Bet it was Anderson." I mumbled under my breath. John held back a chuckle at my comment. At least he heard me. Sherlock said something that I couldn't understand. John turned his attention to his friend.

"The position of the car relative to the hiker at the time of the backfire. That and the fact that the death blow was to the back of the head. That's all you need to know." Sherlock put his hands behind his back. "How was he murdered?" Irene asked.

"He wasn't."

"You don't think it was murder?"

"I _know _it wasn't."

"How?"

"The same way that I know the victim was an excellent sportsman recently returned from foreign travel and that the photographs I'm looking for are in this room." Sherlock said. "Okay, but how?" Irene asked.

"So they _are _in this room. Thank you. John, Thea, man the door. Let no-one in." Sherlock said. I rolled my eyes and walked off. John followed soon after.

"I don't like this." I said when John shut the doors. John rolled his eyes when he noticed a magazine. He picked it up and rolled it up. "Got a lighter?" John asked.

"Like I carry one around." I smirked. "Full of surprises, aren't you? Hand it over." I sighed and reached for the lighter in my back pocket. He lit the end of the magazine and waved it at the fire detector. It only took a few moments before it started beeping at them.

"All right, you can turn it off now." Sherlock called out to us. John was trying to blow out the flame on the end of the magazine. "I said you can turn it off now." Sherlock said louder.

"Trying to! Give us a minute!" I yelled back. John started to whacking the end of the magazine on the table. I looked over my shoulder, seeing three men running down the stairs. One aimed his gun at us - the gun had a silencer on it. I grabbed the gun from behind my back and aimed it at the men. John raised his hands up in the air. "Seriously John?" I hissed.

"Karr-Michael."

"Neilson."

"Nice to see you again." One of the men grabbed my arm, twisting the gun out of my hand. I gasped in pain as he dragged me into the room where Irene and Sherlock were. He pointed to gun at Sherlock.

"Hands behind you head." The man said to Sherlock. "On the floor. Keep still." The man threw me to the ground. The second man walked over to Irene.

"Sorry, Sherlock." John finally said. Sherlock held up his hands like John did before.

"Don't you want me on the floor too?"

"No, sir. I want you to open the safe."

"American. Interesting - different from Thea's. What would you care?" Sherlock asked. "Sir, the safe. _Now_. Please." The man said.

"I don't know the code."

"We've been listening. She said she told you."

"Well, if you'd been listening, you'd know she didn't." Sherlock said. "I'm assuming I missed something. From your reputation, I'm assuming you _didn't_, Mr. Holmes." The man said.

"Neilson, just ask her!"

"Yes, ma'am. She also knows the code that automatically calls the police and sets off the burglar alarm. I've learned not to trust this woman." The man said.

"Mr. Holmes doesn't…"

"Shut up. One more word out of you - just one - and I will decorate that wall with the insides of you head. That, for me, will not be a hardship." Sherlock glared at him. "Mr. Archer. At the count of three, shoot Detective Karr-Michael."

"What?"

"I don't have the code." I felt the gun on the back of my neck. I closed my eyes as the gun cocked. "One."

"I don't know the code." Sherlock said.

"Two."

"She didn't tell me. I don't know it!" Sherlock raised his voice. "I'm prepared to believe you any second now."

"Three.

"No, stop!" I snapped my eyes open and looked up at Sherlock. Archer moved the gun away from my neck. I watched as Sherlock turned away and pressed the six-digit combo. The safe unlocked. I looked over at Irene who had a smile on her face. Sherlock sighed. I sat on my knees, thinking about a plan. "Thank you, Mr. Holmes. Open it, please." Sherlock glanced over at Irene who lowered her head.

"Vacation cameos." John threw himself to the ground, I ducked my head as Sherlock opened the safe and ducked himself. Archer who was behind me, collapsed behind me. Sherlock tried to grab the gun from Neilson's gun as Irene spun - shoving her elbow into the man's groin. Sherlock took the end of the silenter and slammed it into Neilson's head.

"You mind?"

"Not at all." Irene knocked out the other guard with his own gun. Sherlock reached into the safe and took out something out. "He's dead." John said. I looked over at John who was checking to see if Archer was dead or alive.

"Thank you. You were very observant."

"Observant?"

"I'm flattered."

"Don't be."

"Flattered?" I asked. "There'll be more of them. They'll be keeping an eye on the building." Sherlock said.

Sherlock walked out of the room, twisting off the silencer. John and I exchanged looks as they followed Sherlock towards the door. "We should call the police." John said.

"On it." I took out my phone. Sherlock opened the door and shot a few bullets into the air. "On their way."

"Oh my God." I exclaimed. "Oh, shut up. Its quick." Sherlock said. I glared at him.

"Check the rest of the house. See how they got in." Sherlock said to John. John grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Sherlock. John led me upstairs and into a bedroom. We sat the woman who opened the door earlier. I called from Sherlock to come up here. John bent down to check if she was alive and breathing. He put his ear to her mouth checking her breathing. Sherlock came into the bedroom with Irene behind him.

"Must have come in this way." I said. "Clearly." Sherlock said. Sherlock walked off towards the bathroom.

"It's all right. She's just out cold." John said when he noticed Irene looked over the body. "Well, God knows she's used to that. There's a back door. Better check it, Doctor Watson, Detective Karr-Michael." Irene said. Sherlock walked back into the bedroom and nodded his head.

"Sure."

"Whatever."

We left the room and walked to the back door Irene told us about when I heard something coming from upstairs. "I'll be right back." I said to John before heading upstairs. I gasped when I saw Sherlock on the ground.

"What the hell, Adler!" I said as I bent down to Sherlock. "He'll sleep for a few hours. Makes sure he doesn't choke on his own vomit. It makes for a very unattractive corpse." Irene said. I picked up the strings from off the ground.

"What have you given him?"

"He'll be fine. I've used it on loads of my friends."

"Sherlock, can you hear me?" I asked as I place his head on my lap. "You know, I was wrong about him. He _did_ know where to look." Irene said.

"For what? What are you talking about?" I asked as I ran my hand through his hair. "The key code to my safe." Irene said.

"What was it?"

"Shall I tell her?" Irene asked Sherlock. I looked down at Sherlock then back up at Irene. "My measurements." She jumped out the window of the bathroom as the sirens came.

"John! Get in here!" John came running into the bathroom, I pointed to the bathroom window. Sherlock tried to push himself off the ground. "No, no. Don't Sherlock." I said.

* * *

><p>"Thank John."<p>

"No problem. You think he knows?" John asked. "This is Sherlock we're talking about, John. Of course he knows. Plus, I said this was a one time thing, John. I just want to see Sherlock's reaction. I can't believe you said yes. Nice jeans and shoes for our 'date'." I smirked.

"I don't think he knows its you."

"Bet you £20 that he knows its me." I said. "Fine but what happened back there? Neilson and his men." John asked.

"John-"

"No, Thea. No more secrets, okay? Not with me." John said. "Just another reason I left the States - Neilson. I got into a bit of trouble and he was there until I wanted out." I said, half-lying, half-truth. I couldn't have John know everything about me. Sherlock knew everything already but it's fun to toy with the boys.

"You don't have to wrap my wrist. It's fine. Neilson didn't break it or anything." I tried to protest. "Just let me do it." John said.

"Fine."

John wrapped my wrist up in a bandage when we heard Sherlock calling for us. "I think he's awake." I said as I stood up. John and I walked towards Sherlock's room. We found Sherlock on his knees. "You okay?" John asked.

"How did I get here?"

"I don't suppose you remember much. You weren't making much sense - like you ever do. Lestrade was filming you with his phone." I smirked. Sherlock got to his feet. "Where is she?" He asked.

"Where's who?"

"The woman. That woman."

"Thea?"

"_The _woman!" Sherlock said as he stumbled. "Irene Adler? She got away. No one saw her." I said. Sherlock stumbled over to the open window.

"She wasn't here, Sherlock." John said. Sherlock started to fall again, John jumped into action and dragged Sherlock back to his bed. John pushed Sherlock onto the bed. "Back to bed." John said. I moved over to the bed, pulling the covers over Sherlock.

"Just sleep, you'll feel better in the morning."

"Of course I'll be fine. I _am_ fine. I'm absolutely fine." Sherlock said. "Yes, you're great. Well, I'm off. A date tonight to get ready for." I winked at John.

"I'll be next door if you need me."

"Why would I need you?" Sherlock asked. "No reason." I sighed.

"Have fun with John, Thea."

I held out my hand for the money. "Told yeah." I said as I put the money in my back pocket.

* * *

><p>I stood in the kitchen making a cup of tea while Sherlock and John were in the living room with Mycroft talking about the photos. I wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying until I heard a female sigh coming from the living room. I stepped into the room. "What was that?" I asked. "Text." Sherlock said.<p>

"Okay. What the hell was that noise? Sounded like a female sighing." I said. "Did you know there were other people after her too, Mycroft, before you sent John, Thea and I in there? CIA-trained killers, at an excellent guess." John looked over at me, I lowered her head and closed my eyes. How is it that all my secrets coming on all at once?

"Yeah, thanks for that, Mycroft."

"It's a disgrace, sending your little brother into danger like that. Family is all we have in the end, Mycroft Holmes." Mrs. Hudson said. "Oh, shut up, Mrs. Hudson!" Mycroft snapped.

"MYCROFT!" The three of us yelled at Sherlock's brother. "That was totally uncalled for." I added.

"Apologies."

"Thank you."

"Though do. in fact, shut up." Sherlock said. I rolled my eyes as Sherlock's phone sighed seductively again. "It's a bit rude, that noise, isn't it?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

"There's nothing you can do and nothing she _will_ do as far as I can see." Sherlock said. "I can put maximum surveillance on her." Mycroft said.

"Why brother? You can follow her on Twitter. I believe her username is 'TheWhipHand'." Sherlock said. "Most amusing." Mycroft rolled his eyes.

His phone started to ringing, Mycroft excused himself to answer his call.

"Why does your phone make that noise?" I asked. "What noise?" Sherlock asked.

The phone sighed again. "That noise, Sherlock." I said. "It's a text alert. It means I've got a text." Sherlock said.

"Yes, I know what a text alert is but it wasn't that yesterday." I said. "Somebody got hold of my phone and apparently, as a joke, personalized their text alert noise." Sherlock said. John looked over at me.

"Oh, don't look at me, John Watson. Do you see a phone in my hand?" I asked. "No, but-" John started when Sherlock phone sighed again.

"Could you turn that phone down a bit? At my time of life." Mrs. Hudson commented.

"I'm wondering who could have got hold of your phone because it would have bee in your coat, wouldn't it? I thought Thea was only allowed to wear your coat." John said. "I'll leave you to your deductions." Sherlock said.

"I'm not stupid, you know."

"Where do you get that idea?"

Mycroft walked back into the flat, talking on the phone about an airplane or something. "What else does she have?" Sherlock asked. Mycroft looked over at his brother. "Irene Adler. The Americans wouldn't be interested in her for a couple of compromising photographs. There's more." Sherlock got up from the couch and walked closer to his brother. "Something big's coming, isn't it?"

"Irene Adler is no longer any concern of yours. From now one you will stay out of this." Mycroft said. "Oh, _will _I?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes, Sherlock, you will." Sherlock shrugged his shoulders and turned away from his brother. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a long and arduous apology to make to a very old friend." Mycroft said.

Sherlock picked up his violin. "Do give her my love." He began to play a tone on the violin. Mycroft rolled his eyes and left the room. Sherlock followed behind his brother, continuing to play to annoy Mycroft. I laughed as Mycroft hurried out of the flat. John was smiling. Sherlock turned back and walked towards the window, still playing.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Another chapter! Yay! Hope this makes up for my month absence...**

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the couch with a glass of wine in hand as Sherlock played a Christmas song on his violin. Everyone was there watching Sherlock preform for the small crowd in the flat. Everyone was enjoying themselves as Sherlock finished 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas'. "Lovely! Sherlock, that was lovely!" Mrs. Hudson said. I hid my giggle because of her drunk state. "Marvelous!" John said.<p>

"I wish you could have worn the antlers!"

"Some things are best left to the imagination, Mrs. Hudson." Sherlock said. "How about some tea, Mrs. H?" I offered her a cup of tea.

John's date brought over a tray of desserts, I smiled sweetly and shook my head. "No thank you, Sarah." Sherlock said politely. "Not Sarah." I hissed as I placed my feet on the coffee table.

"He's not good with names." John said. "No, no, no. I can get this." Sherlock said. I rubbed my forehead while Sherlock tried to get the right name for John's date.

"Who was after the boring teacher?"

"Nobody."

"Jeanette! Ah, process of elimination." Sherlock said. I ran my hand through my hair - there goes another girlfriend of John's. He seriously can't keep a girl longer than a month because of Sherlock. "Oh, dear Lord." Sherlock mumbled. I turned my attention to the doorway. Molly stood there with two bags full of gifts for everyone.

"Hello, everyone. Sorry, hello." Molly said. John walked over to her with a smile. "Er, it said on the door just to come up." Sherlock just rolled his eyes.

"Oh, everybody's saying hello to each other. How wonderful." Sherlock said. I gently kick his leg and gave him a look. Sherlock rolled his eyes at me. I smiled at Sherlock up at Sherlock while Molly took off her coat and scarf. I heard John exclaim, I looked over at Molly who was wearing a black dress. I figured she was trying to get someone attention but she didn't think she would get the attention from a married man - Lestrade and Sherlock's flatmate who had a date over - John.

"Having a Christmas drinkies, then?"

"No stopping them, apparently." Sherlock said. "Hey, this is my first glass of wine, Sherlock." I protected.

"Wasn't talking about you, Thea."

Sherlock grabbed John's laptop to check the counter to see if it went up any more from the last time he checked - that was about 2 hours before everyone arrived. "John?"

"Hmm?" John walked over to his flatmate and looked over his shoulder at the computer screen. "The counter on your blog - still says one thousand eight hundred and ninety-five." Sherlock said.

"Oh, no! Christmas is cancelled!" John said. I couldn't help but laugh at John and Sherlock. "And you've got a photograph of me wearing that hat!" Sherlock snapped.

"People like that hat."

"No, they don't. What people?" I rolled my eyes as I sipped on my red wine while Molly asked Mrs. Hudson about her hip. She tried to make a joke just it didn't end well, we all ended up in an awkward silence. I didn't enjoy being in that kind of silence anytime of day.

"I wasn't expecting to see you. I though you were gone be in Dorset of Christmas." Molly said to Lestrade. "That's first thing in the morning, Me and the wife - we're back together. It's all sorted out." Lestrade said. I didn't have the heart to tell my boss about his wife.

"No, she's sleeping with a P.E. teacher."

"Sherlock, please, not here." I whispered. Molly turned her attention to John. "John, I hear you're off to your sister's, is that right?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Sherlock was complaining." Sherlock raised an eyebrow at Molly. "I mean, saying." She covered herself.

"First time ever, she's cleaned up her act. She's off the booze."

"Nope."

"Shut up, Sherlock."

"I see you've got a new boyfriend, Molly, and you're serious about him." Sherlock said. "Molly, you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend! Who is he?" I asked.

"What?"

"In fact, you're seeing him this very night and giving him a gift." Sherlock said.

"Take a day off." John said quietly. I got up from the couch and stood in front of Sherlock. "Knock it off for one day, Sherlock. You're being a jerk." I said.

"Have a drink." Lestrade pushed a glass over to Sherlock.

"Oh, come on. Surely you've all seen the present at the top of the bag - perfectly wrapped with a bow. All the others are slapdash at best." Sherlock stood, moving me out of his way. "It's got someone special, then." He picked up the present on top. "The shade of red echoes her lipstick - either an unconscious association or one that she's deliberately trying to encourage. Either way, Miss Hopper had lurve on her mind. The fact that she's serious about him is clear form the fact she's giving him a gift at all." Sherlock said.

I sighed as I shook my head. This was not going to end well.

"That would suggest long-term hopes, however forlorn; and that she's seeing him tonight is evident her make-up and what's she's wearing." Sherlock smiled smugly at John and me. I glared at him because he was going to be shocked to see what the tag said. "Obviously trying to compensate from the size of her mouth and breasts…" He stopped when he say the tag. The present was for him.

"You always say such horrible things. Every time. Always. _Always._" Molly said as she held back tears. "I am sorry. Forgive me." John and I exchanged looks - did Sherlock just apologize to someone?

"Merry Christmas, Molly Hopper." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. His phone sighed at the same time as the kiss. "No! That wasn't - I didn't-" Molly gasped.

"It wasn't you Molly. Sherlock's damn phone." I said as I walked out of the flat. 57 times his phone has gone off since we were with Irene and she had on his jacket.

* * *

><p>John came into my flat after a little while, telling me that Irene was dead. She left Sherlock a gift - her phone. I thought about what was going on. John told me that Sherlock called Mycroft to tell him that Adler was dead.<p>

* * *

><p>I sat in 221B waiting for Mycroft to talk about Sherlock. My phone buzzed in my hand. I put it on speaker for John, Mrs. Hudson, and I to hear. <em>"He's on his way. Have you found anything?" <em>

"No. Did you take the cigarette?"

_"Yes."_

"Shit." I mumbled. John turned towards Mrs. Hudson. "He's coming. Ten minutes." John told her.

"There's nothing in the bedroom."

"Look like's he's clean. We've tried all the usual places. Are you sure tonight's a danger night?" I asked.

_"No, but then I never am. You have to stay with him, Thea." _

"Mycroft, come on. I can't-" I heard the dial tone. "That jackass." I hissed. John tried to convince his girlfriend that he wasn't with Sherlock that I was the one who liked him. Jeanette wasn't falling for it. She left in a hurry.

I was lying on the couch with my arms covering my eyes. So much for my Christmas plans and John's. Sherlock came into the living room. "Oh, hi." John said. I uncovered my eyes and looked at Sherlock. "You okay?" John asked.

"Hope you didn't mess up my sock index this time." Sherlock said as he headed towards his room. We heard the door slam behind him. "That went well." I commented.

* * *

><p>John motioned me to talk to Sherlock but I really didn't want to. I heard John asked Mrs. Hudson about Sherlock's love life, my name was dropped. I sighed and walked over to Sherlock. He was composing his own music his violin. "That's pretty good, Sherlock." I said quietly. My phone buzzed in the process of me trying to think of something else to say. I didn't recognize the number. "Mrs. Hudson, I'll be back soon. I have something else to do." I rushed out of the flat and towards the black car that was parked out front.<p>

**TKM**

"Thea?"

"John? What's going on? Is this Mycroft? Did he get a new phone and not tell us? Again." I asked. "No idea." John said.

"Mycroft, is that you? If so, Sherlock's a mess - he's writing sad music and barely talks." I said as we walked through the building. "I'd say he was heartbroken but, well, he's Sherlock. He does all the any-" John stopped when Irene Adler moved from the shadows.

"Hello, Doctor Watson, Detective Karr-Micahel."

"Tell him you're alive." John said. "He'd come after me." Irene shook her head.

"We'll came after you if you don't." John said. "I believe you." Irene said.

"You were dead on a slab. It was definitely you."

"DNA test are only good as the records you keep."

"And I bet you know the record-keeper." John said. "I know what he likes and I needed to disappear." Irene said.

"Then how come _we _can see you and guess what I don't want to." I said. "Look, I made a mistake. I sent something to Sherlock for safe-keeping and now I need it back, so I need your help." Irene said.

"No."

"Its for his own safety."

"Tell him you're alive."

"I can't."

"Fine. I'll tell him but I still won't help you." I said. "What do I say?" Irene asked.

"What do you normally say, Adler? You've texted him a lot." I said. "Just the usual stuff." She said.

"Like?"

"'Good morning'; 'I like your funny hat'; 'I'm sad tonight. Let's have dinner'; 'You looked sexy on _Crimewatch_. Let's have dinner'; 'I'm not hungry, let's have dinner'." Irene went through her text messages. "You were flirting with Sherlock Holmes?" John asked.

"_At_ him. He never replies."

"Sherlock always replies - to everything, even me." I said. "Does that make me special?" Irene asked.

"Maybe."

"Are you jealous?"

"We're not a couple." John said. "I wasn't talking to you. Her." I looked up to Irene and licked my dry lips.

"We're not a couple." I said. "Yes, you are, Thea." She typed away on her phone. "There."

"What'd yeah do?"

"'I'm not dead. Let's have dinner'." She pressed the send button. John tried to convince Irene that he wasn't gay but she wasn't falling for it. We heard the faint sigh from Sherlock's phone. "Sherlock!" I went to run after him when Irene grabbed my arm - I didn't realize she was so close to me.

* * *

><p>John and I got out of the car that was provided for us, I noticed a sign on the door. "John." I called out as I ran to the door. "'Crime In Progress. Please Disturb.' What the hell happened after Sherlock left?" John asked.<p>

"Let's find out." I opened the door and ran up the stairs two at a time, I was calling Sherlock's name.

"What's going on?" John asked when we got into the living room. "Neilson. I should have guessed. Having fun with Sherlock?" I smirked as I walked towards Neilson. He was tied up with duct tape and gagged. His nose was broken with blood running down his face. I looked over my shoulder at Mrs. H who was on the couch and Sherlock was in the chair facing Neilson with a gun pointed at him. He had his phone in the other hand.

"What happened here?" I asked. "Mrs. Hudson's been attacked by an American. I'm resorting balance to the universe." John hurried right over to Mrs. Hudson.

"What have they done to you?" John asked as Mrs. Hudson started crying again. "Oh, I'm just being so silly." Mrs. Hudson said.

"No, no."

Sherlock got to his feet, holding the gun up to his ear. "Downstairs. Take her downstairs and look after her." John nodded, helping Mrs. Hudson up from the couch. I started to follow. "Thea, stay." I stopped short of the door and turned back to Sherlock. What was he planning?"

I slowly started to figure out what Sherlock was planning, I smirked at Neilson who didn't like when I smirked. Sherlock was about to bring a whole world of pain on the guy. "Lestrade. We've had a break in at Baker Street. Send your least irritating officers - Thea would be nice, and an ambulance." Sherlock looked over at me. I smiled at her and crossed my arms. "Oh, no, no. We're fine. No, it's the - uh, it's the burglar. He's got himself rather badly injured." Neilson looked nervous. I couldn't help but smirk again. "Oh, a few broken ribs, fractured skull…suspected punctured lung. He fell out of a window." Sherlock hung up on Lestrade.

**TKM**

"And exactly how many times _did _he fall out the window?" Lestrade asked. "Yeah, Sherlock, how many times?" I smirked.

"It's all a bit of a blur, Detectives. I lost count."

"I expect you to write this up, Karr-Michael." Lestrade said. "Sure thing, Lestrade. I'll get right on that." I said. Lestrade walked off without another word. Sherlock and I walked into the kitchen

"I'm glad you're okay, Mrs. H but I should _really _start that report and send it off the Lestrade before he has my head. See you in a few to celebrate New Year's." I said before walking off.

**TKM**

I was sitting on the couch when the boys came up from Mrs. Hudson's kitchen, I was still writing this bloody report but it was getting better that John and Sherlock were here. They were talking about the phone now being a new safe place and if Sherlock was happy that Irene was alive. Sherlock was checking the tuning of his violin when Big Ben went off in the distances.

"Happy New Year, John, Thea." Sherlock said.

"Do you think you'll be seeing her again?" John asked. Sherlock picked up the bow and started playing something.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**The end of A Scandal in Belgravia - sorry it took SO long, again... My bad. Been focused on other things. Starting The Hounds of Baskerville now. I'll be better at writing Sherlock! I promise! **

* * *

><p>I was standing in Sherlock's room with my arms crossed when I was Irene Adler sleeping in Sherlock's bed - fully clothed, I might add. "Sherlock, you've got a visitor." I said, trying not to wake Adler. Sherlock walked up behind me and noticed Irene in his bed. "We have a client." Sherlock said.<p>

"What? In your bedroom?" John asked as he moved towards Sherlock's room. "Oh…"

**TKM**

"So who's after you this time?"

"People who want to kill me."

"Big shock there." I said. "Thea. Who's that?" Sherlock asked.

"Killers."

"It would help if you were a tiny bit more specific." John said. "So you faked your own death in order to get ahead of them." Sherlock said.

"It worked for a while."

"Except you let John and Thea know that you were alive and therefore me." Sherlock said. "I knew you'd keep my secret." She smiled.

"You couldn't."

"But you did, didn't you? Where's my camera phone?" She asked. "It's not here. We're not stupid." John said.

"Then what have you done with it? If they've guessed you've got it, they'll be watching you." Irene said. "If they've been watching me, they'll know that I told Thea to took a safety deposit box at a bank on the Strand a few months ago." Sherlock said.

"I need it."

"Well, we can't just got and get it, can we? Molly Hopper. She could collect it, take it to Bart's; then one of your homeless network could bring it here, leave it at the café and one of the boys downstairs could bring it up the back." John said. "Very good, John. Excellent plan, with intelligent precautions." Sherlock smiled.

"Thank you." John took out his phone to call Molly. Sherlock reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the decoy. "So what do you keep on here - in general, I mean?" Sherlock asked.

"Pictures, information, anything I might find useful."

"For blackmail?"

"For protection. I mean my way in the world - I misbehave. I like to know people will be on my side exactly when I need them to be." She said. "So how do you acquire this information?" Sherlock asked.

"I told you - I misbehave."

"But you've acquired something that's more danger than protection. Do you know what it is?" I asked. "Yes, but I don't understand it." Irene said.

"I assumed. Show me." Adler held out hand for the phone. "The passcode." Eventually Sherlock handed Irene the phone. She pressed the four numbers, the phone beeped at her. "It's not working." She said.

"Thea." I reached into my jacket pocket, holding up the real phone. "No, because it's a duplicate that I had made, into which you've just entered the numbers 1085." I typed the numbers into the phone and it said 'WRONG PASSWORD. 1 ATTEMPT REMAINING'.

"Uh, not the right passcode, Sherlock."

"I told you that camera phone was my life. I know when it's in my hand." Irene said.

"Oh, you're rather good." Adler took the phone from Sherlock, entering the code.

"You're not so bad." Irene and Sherlock just stared at each other. I clenched my jaw, avoiding John glanced over at me.

"Hamish."

"What?"

"John Hamish Watson, just if you were looking for baby names." John said. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"There was a man, an MOD official and I knew what he liked. One of the things he liked was showing off. He told me this email was going to save the world. He didn't know it, but I photographed it." Irene handed the phone to Sherlock. "He was a bit tied up at the time. It's a bit small on that screen, can you read it?" She asked as Sherlock sat down across from John.

"Yes."

"Code, obviously. I had one of the best cryptographers in the country take a look at it, though he was mostly upside-down, as I recall. Couldn't figure it out." Sherlock started reading the code. "What can you do, Mr. Holmes? Go on, impress a girl."

She was inches away from kissing his cheek, he was doing what she wanted. To figure out the code. Her lips touched his cheek, I was fuming. What was this Adler woman trying to prove? That she can intrigue Sherlock. Sherlock is intrigued by me and he doesn't figured everything out yet. Sherlock noticed her lips on his cheek, he didn't know what to do. Irene backed away from Sherlock with a seductive smile on her lips. I just wanted to slap that look out of her. She had those eyes that Donovan gives Anderson whenever he's wife is out of town. Donovan sucked at that look but Irene had it nailed. She was a dominatrix so I knew she had to be good at her 'job'.

I got up from the chair, walking over to the door. "Where are you going?" John asked. "I need some air." I grabbed my jacket, putting it on before I left. I ran down the stairs, ignoring Mrs. Hudson telling me not to go out in this weather. I didn't care. I needed time to think. I needed time to myself, away from Baker Street. I knew exactly where to go. I called a cab, telling the cabbie the destination.

* * *

><p>I was in front of Lestrade's door at New Scotland Yard. I knock on the door, I heard a muffled come in. I opened the door, leaning in the doorway. "Thea?" Lestrade said. "I wanna talk about my job." I said.<p>

"Which one?"

I sighed, I walked and sat down. "The babysitting one. I want out." I said. "Why? Your good for Sherlock. Please reconsider." Greg said.

"Greg, I can't think straight because of the newest person in his bed!" I snapped. Lestrade gave me a look. "It's not what you think. It's a case we're involved in. I can't talk about but this woman is using her seductive ways to get Sherlock the way she wants. I understand he's intrigued by her but he used to look at me the way he looking at her."

"Your in love, Thea."

"I am not. I'm not in love with Sherlock Holmes. There's no way in hell I'm in love." I crossed my arms. "You've been working with him for almost a year. You don't feel anything for him?" I shook my head.

"I heard you kissed him." I glared at him. "John." I hissed.

"Just admit it."

"I'm not in love with Mr. _Science of Deduction_." I groaned. "You're the only one who gives him a nickname." Lestrade said.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes."

"Sally has a name for him and do does Anderson."

* * *

><p>"Let go of me, you jackass!" I shouted as I entered Mycroft's office. Sherlock, Mycroft, and Irene were in there. "Was it necessary to have me escorted to your office, Mycroft? I knew the way."<p>

"No."

"Sorry?"

_What did I just walk into? _I looked at Sherlock then Mycroft.

"I said no. Very, very close, but no." Sherlock got up from the chair. "You got carried away. The game was too elaborate, you were enjoying yourself too much."

"There's no such thing as too much."

"Oh, enjoying the thrill of the chase is fine. Craving the distraction of the game, I sympathize entirely, but sentiment? Sentiment is a chemical defect found in the losing side." Sherlock said. "Sentiment? What are you talking about?" Irene asked.

"You."

"Oh, dear God. Look at the poor man. You don't actually think I was interested in you? Why? Because you're the great Sherlock Holmes, the clever detective in the funny hat and the babysitter?" Adler asked. "No." I watched as Sherlock held her wrist, leaning towards her ear. I listened carefully to what Sherlock whispered.

"I took your pulse. Elevated. Your pupils dilated." He grabbed the phone from the table. "I imagine John Watson thinks love is a mystery to me but the chemistry is incredibly simple and very destructive. When we first met, you told me that disguise is always a self-portrait. How true of you. The combination to your safe, your measurements, but this - this is far more intimate. This is your heart and you should never let it rule your head. You could have chosen any random number and walked out of here today with everything you've worked for. But you just couldn't resist it, could you? I've always assumed that love is a dangerous disadvantage. Thank you for the final proof." Sherlock said.

Irene grabbed his arm. "Everything I said, it's not real. I was just playing the game." She said.

"I know. And this is just losing." Sherlock held up the phone. I looked over Adler's shoulder to see what the code was. It said, 'I AM SHERLOCKED'. "There you are, brother. I hope the contents make up for any inconvenience I may have caused you tonight." Sherlock said.

"I'm certain they will."

"If you're feeling kind, lock her up, otherwise let her go. I doubt she'll survive long without her 'protection'." Sherlock said. "Are you expecting me to beg?" She asked.

"That would be a plus."

"Please." Sherlock stood silently with his hands in his pockets. "You're right. I won't even last six months."

"I'm sorry about dinner. Come along, Thea." Sherlock said, I followed close behind him. "Sherlock." He continued to walk. "Sherlock, wait up! I can only walk so fast."

* * *

><p>I was up late, reading - something I hardly get to do while on cases with Mr. <em>Science of Deduction <em>and Doctor Watson. I enjoyed me time when where was a knock on the door. I groaned, placing the book on the couch. I got up and opened the door - I expected anyone and I mean anyone but Dr. _Science of Deduction _himself. Sherlock was standing in the doorway of my flat, I crossed my arms. "Need something? I was in the middle of reading." I said. "Pleasure read?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes."

"Thought so."

"Did you need something, Sherlock? I just got to the best of the book! The detective was about to tell his guests who the murderer was." I said as I walked over to the couch and picked up the book. "It was Mrs. Morse." Sherlock said.

"What?"

"Mrs. Felicia Morse." I flipped through the book and groaned angrily. "Do you _have_ to be a dick all the time? I didn't need _that_ spoiler!" I threw the book on the ground and made a mental note to put a check mark in the book after Sherlock left. It helped my calculate how many books Sherlock spoiler for me. Sherlock took my arm and placed his fingers against my pulse that was starting to race. Ever since our kiss, things have been different between us. He did this to Irene too but he knew nothing about her, except she was interested in him and when he touched her, her eyes dilated.

I just looked at Sherlock, asking mentally if my eyes dilated. He nodded. I opened my mouth when his lips crashed against mine. He still had a hold of my wrist as we kissed. His other hand moved behind my back to pull me closer. I never thought that Mr. _Science of Deduction_ would be kissing someone like myself. He broke the kiss and stared at me. I slowly opened my eyes to stare at him. His fingers trembled against my wrist. My head was buzzing with ideas and how to figure out what happened between us.

"Good night, Thea." I watched Sherlock Holmes walk out of my flat back to his flat in the middle of the night. John wouldn't have cared because it was normal for Sherlock to leave at random times of the day and night.


	23. Chapter 23

**Twenty-Three**

**Just thought I would post another chapter to make up for not posting for two weeks! Sherlock is now my focus, then I'm going back to my SPN focus before Bekah comes home from Clinical - on S5 right now! :) **

**I don't own Sherlock, all I own is Thea!**

**Thank you everyone who's reviews, fav'd, or alerted/followed this story! And this morning to find out that this story was added to a community! Thank you! I seriously love that you love/like ACDB! **

* * *

><p>The door opened to Sherlock and John's flat early that morning, I looked up from my computer to see Sherlock covered in blood.<p>

"Well, that was tedious!"

"You went on the Tube like that?"

"None of the cabs would take me." Sherlock said. "No wonder." I said as he walked off.

Later that morning, Sherlock was pacing the flat, I rolled my eyes - I was hoping Lestrade would text her or one of the other detectives about a case. I was bored. I needed a case - a case away from Sherlock and John. I could tell Sherlock was bored without a case too.

"Nothing?"

"Military coup in Uganda…"

"Hmm."

"Hmm. Another photo of you with the…" Sherlock groaned. "Oh, um, Cabinet re-shuffle…"

"Nothing of importance! Oh, God! I need some. Get me some!" Sherlock said.

"No."

"Get me some!"

"No, Sherlock. Cold turkey. We agreed - no matter what." I said. "Anyway, you've paid everyone off, remember? No one within a two-mile radius will sell you any." John said.

"Stupid idea! Whose idea was that?" I cleared my throat. "Mrs. Hudson!" Sherlock yelled as he started throwing things about from the desk.

"Look, Sherlock, you're doing really well. Don't give up now!" John said. "Tell me where they are. Please. Tell me. Please." Sherlock asked.

"Can't help, sorry."

"I'll let you know next week's lottery numbers." John just chuckled. "Oh, it was worth a try." Sherlock slid to the fireplace taking out a box, trying to find them. I shook her head, looking at my emails.

"Thea, please."

"Nope."

"Thea, come on. Just tell me!" Sherlock said. "Sorry, not happening." Sherlock kissed me in front of John. I just looked at him after the kiss was finished. I smirked.

"God!"

"Yoo-hoo!"

"My secret supply. What have you done with my secret supply?" Sherlock asked. "Hey?" She questioned.

"Cigarettes! What have you don with them? Where are they?" Sherlock asked. "You know you never left me touch your things. Oh! Chance would be a fine thing." Mrs. Hudson said.

"I thought you weren't my housekeeper?"

"I'm not."

Sherlock walked off to the couch, Mrs. Hudson looked at John. He motioned her to ask Sherlock if he wanted a cup of tea. "How about a nice cuppa? And perhaps you could put away your harpoon." She said. "I need something stronger than tea. Perhaps 7% stronger." Sherlock pointed the harpoon at Mrs. Hudson.

"You've been to see Mr. Chatterjee again."

"Pardon?"

"Sandwich shop. That's a new dress, but there's flour on the sleeve. You wouldn't dress like that for baking." Sherlock said.

"Sherlock." John warned.

"Thumbnail, tiny traces of foil. Been at the scratch-cards again. We all know where that leads, don't we?" Sherlock said. "Sherlock, please, not now." I sighed.

Sherlock took a deep breath. "Mmm, Casbah Nights. Pretty racy for first thing on a Monday morning, wouldn't you agree? I've written a little blog on the identification of perfumes. It's on the website. You should look it up!" Sherlock said.

"Please!"

"I wouldn't pin your hopes on that cruise with Mr. Chatterjee. He's got a wife in Doncaster that nobody knows about."

"Sherlock!" John and I shouted. "Well, nobody except me." Sherlock said.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I really don't!" Mrs. Hudson stormed out of the flat, closing the door behind her. Sherlock pushed me out of her chair to sit in it. I picked myself up from the ground, glaring at him. "What the bloody hell was all that about?" John asked.

"You don't understand."

"Apologize to her, Sherlock. Right now."

"Apologize?"

"Yes, Sherlock. I know its something you hardly ever do but please, this once?" I asked. "Oh, Thea, I envy you so much." Sherlock said.

"Really?"

"Your mind. It's so placid, straightforward, barely used." I curled my fist, ready to punch Sherlock for that comment. "Mine's like an engine, racing out of control. A rocket tearing itself to pieces, trapped on the launch pad. I need a case!" Sherlock shouted at the end.

"You've just solved one! By harpooning a dead pot, apparently!" I shouted at him.

"That was this morning! When's the next one?"

"Nothing on the website?" Sherlock got up and handing John the laptop. I leaned over the chair to read what Sherlock wanted us to read. "'Dear Mr. Sherlock Holmes, I can't find Bluebell anywhere. Please, please, please, can you help?'"

"Bluebell?"

"A rabbit!"

"Oh."

"Ah, but there's more. Before Bluebell disappeared, it turned luminous. 'Like a fairy!' - according to little Kirsty. Then the next morning, Bluebell was gone! Hutch still locked, no sign of forced entry. What am I saying? This is brilliant. Phone Lestrade, tell him there's an escape rabbit." Sherlock said. "You're kidding, _right_?" I asked.

"It's this or Cluedo."

"No!"

"We are never playing that again." John said. "Why not?" Sherlock asked.

"Because it's not actually possible for the victim to have done it, Sherlock, that's why." John said. "It was the only possible solution." Sherlock said.

"It wasn't in the rules, Sherlock."

"Well, then the rules are wrong!" Sherlock said as the doorbell went off. "Single ring." I said.

"Maximum pressure, just under the half-second." Sherlock said.

"Client!" The three of us said.

**TKM**

_"Dartmoor. It's always been a place of myth and legend. But is there something else lurking out here? Something very real? Because Dartmoor is also home to one of the government's most secretive operations, the Chemical and Biological Weapons Research Center, which is said to be even more sensitive than Porton Down. Since the end of the Second World War, there have been persistent stories about the Baskerville experiments. Genetic mutation. Animals grown for the battlefield. There are many who believe that within this compound, in the heart of this ancient wildness, there are horrors beyond imagining. But the real question is are all of them still inside?" _The reporter said.

_"I was just a kid. It was on the moor, it was dark, but I know what I saw. I know what killed my father."_ Sherlock sighed, turning off the TV. "What did you see?" Sherlock said.

"Oh, I-I was just about to say." Henry said. "Yes, in a TV interview. I prefer to do my own editing." Sherlock said.

"Yes. Sorry, yes, of course. Excuse me." Henry blew his nose. "In your own time." John said.

"But quite quickly."

"Do you know Dartmoor, Mr. Holmes?" Henry asked.

"No."

"It's an amazing place. Its like nowhere else, its sort of bleak but beautiful." Henry said. "Hmm. Not interested, moving on." Sherlock said.

"We used to go for walks after my Mum died - my Dad and me. Every evening we'd go out onto the moor." Henry said. "Yes, good, skipping to the night that your Dad was violently killed. Where did that happen?" Sherlock said. I rolled my eyes at Sherlock.

"There's a place, it's a sort of local landmark called Dewer's Hollow." Sherlock shrugged. "That's an ancient name for the Devil." Henry said.

"So?"

"Did you see the Devil that night?" I asked. "Yes. It was huge. Coal black fur with red eyes. It got him. Tore at him, tore him apart. I can't remember anything else, they found me the next morning just wandering on the moor. My Dad's body was never found." Henry said.

"Hmm. Red eyes, coal black fur. Enormous. Some sort of dog, wolf?" John asked. "Or a genetic experiment?" Sherlock said.

"Are you laughing at me, Mr. Holmes?" Henry asked. "Why, are you joking?" Sherlock said.

"My Dad was always going on about the things they were doing at Baskerville. About the type of monsters they were breeding there. People used to laugh at him. At least the TV people took me seriously." Henry said. "I assume did wonders for Devon tourism." Sherlock said.

"Henry, whatever did happen to your father, it was 20 years ago. Why come to us now?" John asked. "I'm not sure you can help me, Mr. Holmes, since you find it all so funny!" Henry got up from the chair.

"Because of what happened last night."

"Why? What happened last night?"

"How-how did you know?" Henry asked. "I didn't know, I noticed. Came up from Devon on the first available train this morning. You had a disappointing breakfast and a cup of black coffee. The girl in the seat across the aisle fancied you. Although you were initially keen, you've now changed your mind. You are, however, extremely anxious to have your first cigarette of the day. Sit down, Mr. Knight. And do please smoke, I'd be delighted." I shook my head as Henry sat back down in the chair.

"How on earth did you notice all that?"

"It's not important…"

"Punch-out holes where your ticket's been checked."

"Sherlock, please not here, not now." I said. "Oh, please? I've been cooped up in here for ages." Sherlock said.

"Its considered showing off, Sherlock. Please, don't." I said. "Of course. I am a show-off. That's what we do. Train napkin you used to mop up the spilled coffee, strength of the stain shows that you didn't take milk. There are traces of ketchup on it and round your lips and on your sleeve. Cooked breakfast. Or the nearest thing those trains can manage, probably a sandwich." Sherlock said.

"How did you know it was disappointing?" Henry asked. "Is there any other type of breakfast on a train? The girl, female handwriting's quite distinctive, wrote her phone number down on the napkin. I can tell from the angle she wrote at that she was sat across from you on the other side of the aisle. Later, after she'd got off, I imagine, you used to napkin to mop up your spilled coffee, accidentally smudging the numbers. You've been over the last four digits yourself with another pen so you wanted to keep the number. Just now, though, you used the napkin to blow your nose. Maybe you're not that into her after all. Then there's the nicotine stains on your fingers, your shaking fingers. I know the signs. No chance to smoke one on the train, no time to roll one before you got a cab here. It's just after 9:15, you're desperate. The first train from Exeter to London leaves at 5:46 AM. You got the first one possible, so something important must have happened last night. Am I wrong?" Sherlock asked.

"No, you're right."

"When isn't he right?" I whispered in John's ear.

"You're-you're completely exactly right. Bloody hell, I heard you were quick." Henry said. "It's my job. Now shut up and smoke!" Sherlock said. Henry looked Sherlock in shock as he reached for his box of cigarettes. John cleared his throat.

"Henry, your parents both died and you were, what, seven years old? I know, but…" John stopped when Sherlock leaned forward, breathing in the fumes from the cigarette. Henry looked at Sherlock like he was mental, not that he wasn't thinking it. "That must be quite a trauma. Have you ever thought that maybe you invented this story, this…" Sherlock leaned forward again and inhaling. I walked over to him, pushing him away from Henry.

"Sherlock, knock it off."

"…to account for it?" John finished. "That's what Dr. Mortimer says." Henry said.

"Who?"

"His therapist."

"My therapist."

"Obviously."

"Louise Mortimer. She's the reason I came back to Dartmoor. She thinks I have to face my demons." Henry said. "And what happened when you went back to Dewer's Hollow last night, Henry? You went there on the advice of your therapist and now you're consulting a detective. What did you see that changed everything?" Sherlock asked.

"It's a strange place - the Hollow. Makes you feel so cold inside, so afraid." Henry said. "Yes, if I wanted poetry, I'd read John's emails to his girlfriends - much funnier." John sighed, making a mental note to change his password…_again…_

"What did you see?"

"Footprints. On the exact spot where I saw my father torn apart." Henry said. "Man's or woman's?" I asked.

"Neither. They were-"

"Is that it? Nothing else? Footprints. Is that it?" Sherlock asked. "Yes, but they were-" Henry tried to say.

"Nope, sorry, Dr. Mortimer wins - childhood trauma masked by an invented memory. Boring! Goodbye, Mr. Knight. Thank you for smoking." Sherlock said.

"But what about the footprints?"

"Oh, well, they're probably paw prints, could be anything, therefore nothing. Off to Devon with you. Have a cream tea on me." Sherlock said as he stood up from his chair. "Mr. Holmes, they were the footprints of a gigantic hound!" Henry said. Sherlock stopped as he entered the kitchen. He turned around, entering the room again.

"Say that again?"

"I found footprints, they were-"

"No, no, no, your exact words. Repeat your exact words from a moment ago, exactly as you said them." Sherlock asked.

"Mr. Holmes, they were the footprints of a gigantic hound." Henry said.

"I'll take the case." Sherlock said. "Sorry, what?" John and I said.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention, it's very promising." Sherlock said. "No, Sherlock. What? We're taking this case? A minute ago footprints were boring, now they've very promising?" I asked.

"It's got nothing to do with the footprints. As ever, Thea, you weren't listening. Baskerville, ever heard of it?" Sherlock asked. "Yeah, of course, but very hush-hush." I said.

"Sounds like a good place to start."

"Ah, you'll come down, then?" Henry asked. "No, I can't leave London at the moment, far too busy. But don't worry, I'm putting my best man and woman onto it." Sherlock patted John shoulder.

"Always rely on John and Thea to send me all the relevant data, as they never understands a word of it themselves." Sherlock said. "Since when _I_ don't understand the data?" I asked.

"What are you talking about? You're busy? You don't have a case. A minute ago you were complaining-" John said. "Bluebell, John! I've got Bluebell. The case of the vanishing glow-in-the-dark rabbit." I couldn't help but laugh at Sherlock.

"I thought you were going to call Lestrade to make _him _handle it." I smirked.

"NATO's in uproar."

"Oh, sorry. You're not coming, then?" Henry said. Sherlock looked at John and I, pouting slightly. "Oh, come on!" I walked over to Sherlock's skull. "You win, Sherlock." I lifted the skull, holding up the box. "_This time._" I threw Sherlock the cigarettes then Sherlock threw the cigarettes over his shoulder.

"Seriously?"

"I don't need those any more, I'm going to Dartmoor. You go on ahead, Henry, we'll follow later." Sherlock said. "Sorry, so you are coming?" Henry asked as he stood.

"Twenty-year-old disappearance? A monstrous hound? I wouldn't miss this for the world!" Sherlock said.

**TKM**

I closed the door of 221B as I heard Mrs. Hudson yelling at Mr. Chatterjee. She threw something at the door as she shouted. "Ooo…looks like Mrs. Hudson finally got to the wife in Doncaster." I said. "Hmm. Wait till she finds out about the one in Islamabad." Sherlock said. I got in, sitting across from John.

"Paddington Station, please." Sherlock said as he closed the cab's car door.


	24. Chapter 24

**Twenty-Four**

**Took me too long to get this chapter out! I'm not a big fan of how it came out but I thought I'd post a new chapter. **

**A reviewer wondered about Sherlock and Thea's relationship. A****bout that, ****I don't think if Sherlock and Thea will say 'I love you' to each other. And I don't think their ready for 'second base' (besides I suck at sex scenes) even though I did hint at it during The Woman episode. I think Thea just wants someone who pays attention to her and figures her out. **

**More romance coming soon, I promise. It was hard getting back into the story that I didn't write for so long. **

* * *

><p>I was sitting on some rocks while John was looking at the map and Sherlock was standing on top a large rock pile looking for Baskerville. John was telling us where everything us in Dartmoor.<p>

"What's that?"

John looked through the binoculars to see where Sherlock was pointing to. "A minefield? Technically, Baskerville's an army base, so I guess they've always been keen to keep people out." John said. "Clearly." I said.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the Cross Keys Inn, as we got out I could hear a young man telling people around the tour they just took. I walked in front of the boys, looking at the clearly homemade sign. It read, 'Beware the hound!'. I turned towards John and Sherlock. Sherlock popped up his collar and pulling the overcoat around him. "I'm cold." We entered the pub, I walked off ordering a drink. I needed one after that car ride. John walked over, getting our rooms. John didn't want to share with Sherlock so I offered.<p>

"Eh, sorry we couldn't do a double room for you boys."

"That's fine. We're not…"

"I'm the wacko's girlfriend. Thank you." I took the key and the drink. John paid for the room as I looked at the stake that had a few notes on it. One stuck out. John noticed it too - he ripped it away from the stake and stuffed it into his pocket as the owner handed over the change. John asked about the map of the Moor.

"What about the explosives?" I asked, catching on to what John was doing. "Oh, not just explosives. Break into that place and if your lucky - you just get blown up, so they say. In case you're planning a nice wee stroll." Gary said.

"I think we'll remember that."

"Aye. No, it buggers up tourism a bit, so thank God for the demon hound. Did you see the show? The documentary?" Gary asked. "Quite recently actually." I said.

"God bless Henry Knight and his monster from Hell."

"Have you ever seen it?"

"Me? No, no. Eh, Fletcher has. He runs the walks - the monster walks for the tourist, you know? He's seen it." Gary said. "That's handy." I said as I looked out the door to Fletcher. I walked out of the pub. Sherlock was over with Fletcher. Sherlock was asking Fletcher a few questions about the hound. John walked out and we walked over to Sherlock.

"I called Henry-"

"Bet's off, John. Sorry."

"What?"

"Bet?" Fletcher asked. "My plan needs darkness. We've got another half an hour of light…" Sherlock said.

"Wait, wait. What bet?" Fletcher asked. "Oh, I bet John here 50 quid that you couldn't prove you'd seen the Hound." Sherlock said.

"The guys in the pub said you could." I said.

"Well, you're going to lose your money, mate." Fletcher chuckled.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I seen it. Only about a month ago - up at the Hollow. It was foggy. Couldn't make much out." Fletcher flipped through the pictures on his phone. "I see. No witnesses, I supposed?" Sherlock asked.

"No, but…"

"Never are."

"No, wait. There." Fletcher showed us the photo. Sherlock laughed. "Is that it? It's not exactly proof, is it? Sorry, John. I win." Sherlock said.

"Wait, wait! That's not all. People don't like going up there, you know - to the Hollow. Gives them a bad sort of feeling." Fletcher said. "Is it haunted?" I smirked.

"Is that supposed to convince me?" Sherlock asked. "Nah, don't be stupid! Nothing like that. But I reckon there is something out there. Something from Baskerville - escaped." He said.

"A clone? Super-dog?"

"Maybe. God knows what they've been spraying on us all these years. Or putting in the water. I wouldn't trust them as far as I could spit." Fletcher said. "Is that the best you've got?" I asked with an eye roll.

"I had a mate once who worked for the MOD. One weekend we were meant to go fishing, but he never showed up, well, not till late. When he did, he was white as a sheet. I can see him now. 'I've seen things today, Fletch,' he said, 'I ain't never want to see again. Terrible things.' He'd been sent to some secret army place. Porton Down, maybe? Maybe Baskerville? Or somewhere else. In the labs there, the really secret labs, he said he'd seen…terrible things. Rats as big as dogs, he said. And dogs - dogs the size of horses." Fletcher pulled out a slab of cement with a footprint in it. He was actually right.

"Uh, we did say 50?" Sherlock handed over the money to John and walked off. I followed close behind, pulling out my wallet. I looked through all my ID cards. I took a deep breath as I pulled out the Baskerville on. Never thought I'd ever come back, time to fake my Irish accent.

* * *

><p>Sherlock drove us right into Baskerville, I leaned forward when the guards stopped us. Sherlock pulled out his pass as I handed mine over. "Thank you." The guard said.<p>

"We got ID for Baskerville? How?" John asked. "Well, allow me to explain how _I _have on." I said in my Irish accent.

"How many accents can you fake?" John asked. "You'll find out. My Uncle used to work for Baskerville, but Sherlock already knew that." I said.

"It's my brother's. Access all areas. I, um…acquired it ages ago, just in case." Sherlock said. "Brilliant." John said.

"What's the matter?"

"We'll get caught."

"No, we won't. Well, not just yet." I said. "Caught in five minutes. 'Oh, hi! We just thought we'd come and have a wander round your top-secret weapons base.' 'Really? Great! Come in, kettle's just boiled.' That's if we don't get shot." John said.

The guard handed the cards back to us. Sherlock drove through the gates. "Mycroft's name literally opens doors." John said. "I've told you. He practically _is_ the British Government. I reckon we've got about 20 minutes before they realize something's wrong." Sherlock said.

* * *

><p>I walked with the guard, not listening to the young man in an army uniform talk to Sherlock who thinks he's Mycroft. I was pretending to listen to guard as he explained the differences since the last time I was here. "Feels different being here, ever since my Uncle's passing." I said, stuffing my hands in my pockets. The guard swiped his ID, I did the same, so did Sherlock.<p>

"Nice touch." Sherlock said. "Haven't pulled rank in ages." John said.

"Enjoy it?"

"Oh, yeah."

"What'd I miss?" I asked. "Nothing to worry about Thea." Sherlock said.

"Its Theadora here."

Again we each swiped our cards, we got into the elevator and went down to the first floor. Monkeys screeched at us, I led onto Sherlock's arm. "How many animals do you keep down here?" Sherlock asked. "Lots, sir." The officer said.

"More than I remember."

"Any ever escape?"

"They'd have to know how to use that lift, sir. We're not breeding them that clever." He said. "Unless they have help." Sherlock commented.

"Ah you two?"

"I'm sorry, Dr. Frankland, I'm just showing these gentlemen around and this is Theadora Grammar." The officer said. "Ah, new faces! How nice. Careful you don't get stuck here, though. I only came to fix a trap." Dr. Frankland chuckled.

"How far down does that lift go?"

"Quite a way, sir."

"What's down there?" I asked. "Well, we have to keep the buns somewhere." I felt sick to my stomach. I hated the word bins.

"This way, please." I pulled Sherlock the way of the office. He didn't need to watch every person in this place. I looked around the place, ignoring the conversation that John was having with the officer. I held onto Sherlock's arm. Sherlock was taking everything in. "Everything from stem cell research to trying to cure the common cold, sir." The officer said.

"But mostly weaponry?"

"Of one sort or another, yes."

"Biological, chemical…" I commented. "One war end, another begins." He said. He swiped his card, Sherlock and I did the same. I look at the watch on his arm. He said 20 minutes - 15 more minutes or so.

**TKM**

The officer led us to another lab, another monkey screeched. I jumped - I hated the sudden screech from the animals down here. "Dr. Stapleton."

"Stapleton." Sherlock murmured.

"Yes. Who's this?"

"Priority ultra, ma'am. Orders from on high. An inspection." He said. "Really?" She questioned.

"We're to be accorded every courtesy, Dr. Stapleton. What's your role at Baskerville?" Sherlock asked. She laughed at Sherlock, I closed my eyes and shook my head. "Accorded every courtesy, isn't that the idea?" I asked.

"I'm not free to say. Official Secrets."

"Oh, you most certainly are free. And I suggest you remain that way." Sherlock said. "I have a lot of fingers in a lot of pies. I like to mix things up - genes, mostly; now and again actual fingers." Stapleton said.

"Stapleton. I _knew_ I knew your name." Sherlock said. "I doubt it." She said.

"People say there's no such thing as coincidence. What dull lives they must lead." Sherlock said. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a notebook. He wrote Bluebell on it and showed her. "Have you been talking to my daughter?" She asked.

"Why did Bluebell have to die, Doctor Stapleton?"

"The rabbit?" John asked. "Disappeared from inside a locked hutch, which was always suggestive." Sherlock said.

"The _rabbit_?"

"Clearly an inside job."

"Oh, you reckon?"

"Why? Because it glowed in the dark?" Sherlock asked. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. Who are you?" Stapleton asked.

"20 minutes." I whispered.

"Well, I think we've seen enough for now, Corporal. Thank you so much." Sherlock said.

"That's it?" He asked. "That's it. It's this way, isn't it?" Sherlock asked.

"Just a minute!

"Did we just break into a military base to investigate a rabbit?" John asked. Sherlock and I swiped our cards, so did the Corporal.

**TKM**

Sherlock's phone when his text alert from Mycroft. "Huh. 23 minutes. Mycroft's getting slow." Sherlock said as we walked towards another door. Swiping our cards. Dr. Frankland was standing there.

"Hello. Again." We got on the lift. Once the doors opened, a man in a uniform looked at us, pissed off. "Uh, Major, this is..."

"Bloody outrageous! Why wasn't I told?" The Major asked. "Major Barrymore, is it? Yes, well, good. Very good. We're very impressed, aren't we, Mr. Holmes?" John asked.

"Deeply. Hugely." Another text from Mycroft came through. We walked away from the Major. "The whole point of Baskerville was to eliminate this kind of bureaucratic nonsense!" He said.

"I'm so sorry, Major."

"Inspections?"

"New policy. Can't remain unmonitored forever. Goodness knows what you'd get up to." Sherlock said. He took my hand. "Keep walking." He hissed to John and I.

"Sir!" An alarm started to blare. I glared at Sherlock. "ID unauthorized, sir!"

"What?"

"I've just had the call." The Corporal said. "Is that right? Who are you?" Barrymore asked.

"Look, there's obviously been some kind of mistake." John said. Sherlock handed over the ID. "Clearly not Mycroft Holmes." Barrymore said.

"Computer error, Major. It'll all have to go in the report." John said. "What the hell's going on?" He snapped.

"It's all right, Major. I know exactly who these gentleman and lady are." I closed my eyes - here it comes…

"You do?"

"Yeah. I'm getting a little slow on faces, but Mr. Holmes here isn't someone I expected to show up in this place." Frankland said. "Ah, well…"

"Good to see you again, Mycroft." John and I looked at each other then at Frankland. Oh, thank God! "I had the honor of meeting Mr. Holmes at the W.H.O conference in…Brussels, was it?" He asked.

"Vienna."

"Vienna, that's it. This is Mr. Mycroft Holmes, Major. There's obviously been a mistake." Frankland said. Barrymore nodded his head to the Corporal to turn off the alarm. "On your head be it, Dr. Frankland." The doctor simply laughed.

"I'll show them out, Corporal."

"Very well, sir."

We walked out of the Baskerville testing facility with Dr. Frankland behind us. "Thank you." I sighed, losing the Irish accent.

"This is about Henry Knight, isn't it?" He asked. We didn't respond. "I thought so. I knew he wanted help but…I didn't realize he was going to contact Sherlock Holmes. Don't worry, I now who you really are. I'm never off your website. Thought you'd be wearing the hat, though."

"That wasn't my hat."

"I hardly recognize him without the hat." Frankland said. "It wasn't my hat." Sherlock repeated.

"I love the blog, too, Dr. Watson." Frankland said. "Oh, cheers!" John said.

"The Pink thing! And that one about the Aluminium Crutch!" He said. "Yes!" John said.

"Thea Karr-Michael, the American Scotland Yard detective." Frankland said. "How'd you know I'm American? It's not in the papers and John doesn't-"

"You know Henry Knight?" Sherlock said. "Well, I knew his Dad better. He had all sorts of mad theories about this place. Still, he was a good friend. Listen, I can't really talk now. Here's my cell number." Frankland handed Sherlock a slip of paper. "If I can help - with Henry - give me a call."

"I never did ask, Dr. Frankland. What exactly is it that you do here?" Sherlock asked. "Mr. Holmes, I would love to tell you, but then of course I'd have to kill you." Frankland laughed.

"That would be tremendously ambitious of you. Tell me about Dr. Stapleton." Sherlock asked. "I never speak ill of a colleague." He said.

"But you'd speak well of one, which you're clearly omitting to do." Sherlock said. "I do seem to be, don't I?" Frankland said.

"I'll be in touch."

"Any time." Frankland walked away and so did we.

"So?"

"So?"

"What was all that about the rabbit?" John asked. Sherlock popped up his collar and pulled his overcoat around him. "Can we not do this right now?" I asked.

"Do what?" Sherlock said. "You being all mysterious with your cheekbones and turning your coat collar up so you look cool." I said, rolling my eyes but with a smile on my face. I got into the Land Rover.

"I don't do that."

"Yeah, you do, Sherlock."

* * *

><p>"So, the email from Kirsty, the, uh, missing luminous rabbit…" John said. "Kirsty Stapleton, whose mother specialized in genetic manipulation." Sherlock said.<p>

"She made her daughter's rabbit glow in the dark?"

"Probably a fluorescent gene. Removed and spliced into the specimen, simple enough these days." Sherlock said. "So…" John questioned.

"So we know that Dr. Stapleton performs secret genetic experiments on animals." I said. "The question is has she been working on something deadlier than a rabbit?" Sherlock said.

"To be fair, that is quite a wide field." John said.


	25. Chapter 25

**Twenty-Five**

**Look...what's...back...**

**Chapter 25, finally, right? I knew I had to get this chapter done before the end of October so, here it is. Hopefully I'll get to the end of The Hound of the Baskerville soon - not that I don't like it, I do, its just not my favorite episode to write. **

**Yes, I changed it to third-person, sorry about that. I just couldn't write first-person anymore! **

* * *

><p>Thea was the first to approach Henry's house with Sherlock and John behind her. Thea rang the doorbell. Henry opened the door to his house. "Hi."<p>

"Hi"

"Come in, come in." Sherlock was first through the door, wiping his feet. John and Thea followed close behind Sherlock as he walked down the hallway. Thea was quite surprise with the house that Henry was living in. He didn't seem…rich to her. "Henry, this house… Are you rich?" Thea asked.

"Yeah."

"Wow." Henry lead them off towards the kitchen. Sherlock pulled Thea from behind. He gave her a dark look. Thea glared at him. _Like he can mentally tell me what to do._

They were sitting at the island in the center on the kitchen. Thea looked down at the tea that Henry made for each of them, she was stirring the liquid around. "It's-it's a couple of words. It's what I keep seeing. 'Liberty'…" Henry started.

"Liberty." John repeated as he pulled out his notebook. "'Liberty' and… 'in'. It's just that." Henry said. Henry picked up the carton of milk.

"Are you finished?"

"Mhm." John said. Henry turned away towards the fridge. John looked at Thea and Sherlock. "Mean anything to you?"

"'Liberty in death' - isn't that the expression?" Thea asked. "The only true freedom." Sherlock said softly. John nodded as Henry turned back towards them, sighing.

"What now, then?" He asked. "Sherlock's got a plan." Thea smiled.

"Yes."

"Right."

"We take you back out onto the moor…" Sherlock started. "Okay…" Henry said nervously.

"And see if anything attacks you."

"What?!" Thea and John exclaimed. "That should bring things to a head." Sherlock said.

"At night? You want me to go our there at night?" Henry asked. Sherlock nodded.

"_That's _your plan?"

"Brilliant."

"Got any better ideas?" Sherlock asked. "That's not a plan." John said.

"Listen, if there is a monster out there, John, there's only one thing to do: find out where it lives." Sherlock said. He smiled at Henry as he took a drink from the mug. Thea groaned softly. _To the moor._

* * *

><p>Henry lead Sherlock, John, and Thea across the rocks towards Dewer's Hollow. Each had flashlight shining on the ground. Thea stood between John and Sherlock as the entered the woods. John and Thea heard a rustle to their right. Thea turned around to look. Henry and Sherlock didn't notice and continued to walk without them. John and Thea went to investigate.<p>

John shined his flashlight at the bushes. A owl shrieked over their heads. Thea shined her light into the trees, seeing the owl. John and Thea exchanged looks. They saw something coming from the hill. A light that was blinking on and off a few times. "Sher-" John stopped when neither Sherlock or Henry were with them.

"Oh, great. We're lost."

"We're not lost."

"Like we know the way back to them. We don't know how far they've gotten or if they're okay." Thea said. "Thea…" John sighed.

"Don't Thea me! Just write down the Morse Code, _doctor._" Thea hissed. John pulled out his notebook, writing down the Morse Code. Thea shined the flashlight on the notebook as he wrote. She raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell is umqra?"

"No idea. Let's find Sherlock." John said. "Brilliant idea." Thea rolled her eyes.

"Is someone afraid?"

"No. If I don't get scared of a large jumping spider in Spirit Halloween store in the State, I'm not scared now." Thea said. John gave her a confused look. "Never mind."

They walked back to the beginning where Sherlock and Henry split up with her and John. John was whispering Sherlock's name. "Sherlock!" Thea yelled. John covered her mouth. "We don't know what here." John whispered.

Thea took his hand off her mouth. "I doubt he'll hear your whisper, John. This is the second best idea I got." Thea said.

They continued to walk, still trying to find Sherlock and Henry. John and Thea stopped when they heard an eerie metallic thrumming sound. John aimed his flashlight towards the sound. It stopped for a moment. They started to walk again when the metallic sound happened again. Thea gulped. _Okay, I'm starting to get a little frightened here. _John walked over to the sound slowly. He quietly chuckled.

"What is it?"

"A rusty metal container, fraidy cat." John said. "Oh, ha, ha." Thea rolled her eyes. She looked to the side, screaming. Something massive flashed past her and John. John turned towards her screaming.

"What?"

"Something massive."

"Let's find Sherlock, fast." John said. "Yeah." Thea said. There was a howl in the distance, they hurried off to find Sherlock and Henry.

As Thea and John walked, Thea bumped into someone's chest. She fell to the ground, seeing Sherlock. "Did you hear that?" She asked. Sherlock stormed straight past them. John helped Thea up from the ground, following him. "We saw it. We _saw _it." Henry said.

"No, I didn't see anything." Sherlock said. "What? What are you talking about?" Henry asked.

"I. Didn't. See. Anything."

* * *

><p>Thea and John were in Henry's house while Sherlock was somewhere else, probably the inn. "Look, he must have seen it. I saw it - he must have. He <em>must <em>have. I can't… Why? Why?" Henry stopped in front of the sitting room. "Why would he say that? It-it-it-it-it was there. It _was._"

"Henry, you need to sit down. Try and relax." Thea said. Henry sat on the sofa. "I'm okay. I'm okay." He said.

"Listen, I'm gonna give you something to help you sleep, all right?" John said. Henry smiled, unwrapping his scarf. "This is good news, John. It's-it's-it's good. I'm not crazy. There is a hound, there ... there is. And Sherlock – he saw it too. No matter what he said, he saw it." Henry said. Thea and John exchanged looks.

* * *

><p>John and Thea walked into the inn, seeing Sherlock sitting by the fire. Thea leaned against the chair where John sat. "Well, he is in a pretty bad way. He's manic, totally convinced there's some mutant super-dog roaming the moors." John said. Sherlock nervously glanced at John and Thea then back to the fire. Thea noticed how upset he was acting. "And there isn't though, is there? 'Cause if people knew how to make a mutant super-dog, we'd know." Thea said.<p>

Sherlock clasped his hand together, closing his eyes, and breathing heavily. "They'd be for _sale._ I mean, that's how it works." John said. Thea nudge John's shoulder, reminding him about the Morse Code. He pulled out the notebook. "Er, listen, on the moor we saw someone signaling. Morse - I guess it's Morse."

"U, M, Q, R, A. Does that mean…" Thea stopped, seeing Sherlock. John looked at Sherlock, noticing how distressed he was. John put the notebook away.

"So, okay, what have we got? We know there's footprints, 'cause Henry found them; so did the tour guide bloke. We all heard something." John said. Sherlock blew out a shaky breath. "Maybe we should just look for whoever's got a big dog." Thea suggested.

"Henry's right."

"What?"

"I saw it too."

"What?!"

"I saw it too."

"Just…just a minute. You saw what?" Thea asked. "A hound, out there in the Hollow. A gigantic hound." Sherlock said. Thea and John almost laughed at Sherlock when Thea noticed the tears that he was trying to blink back. Thea and John didn't like this Sherlock.

"Um, look, Sherlock, we have to be rational about this, okay? Now you, of all people, can't just…" John started. Sherlock blew out another breath. "Let's stick to the facts, okay Sherlock?" Thea asked.

"Once you've ruled out the impossible, whatever remains - however - improbable - must be true." Sherlock said softly. "What does that mean?" John asked. Sherlock reached down to pick up the drink on the table. Sherlock's hand was trembling.

"Look at me. I'm afraid. Afraid." He takes a drink.

"Sherlock?"

"Always been able to keep myself distant…" He took another drink. "…divorce myself from…_feelings_. But look, you see…body's betraying me. Interesting, yes? Emotions." He slammed the glass onto the table.

"The grit on the lens, the fly in the ointment."

"All right, Spock, just…take it easy." Thea said. "You've been pretty wired lately, you know you have. I think you've just gone out there and go yourself a bit worked up." John said,

"Worked…up?"

"It was dark and scary…"

"Me?! That's nothing wrong with me." Sherlock laughed sarcastically. Sherlock pushed his fingertips to his templed. John and Thea looked at each other, concerned for their friend. "Sherlock." Sherlock's fingers began to tremble.

"Sher-"

"THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ME!" Sherlock glared at them. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Sherlock yelled. The patrons around the room looked towards them. Thea gave some a smile before turn back to Sherlock and John.

"You want me to prove it, yes?" Sherlock took a deep breath.

"We're looking for a dog, yes, a great big dog, that's your brilliant theory. Cherchez le chien. Good, excellent, yes, where shall we start?" Sherlock looked over his shoulder, pointing to a man and a woman sitting opposite each other. "How about them? The sentimental widow and her son, the unemployed fisherman. The answer's yes." Sherlock said.

"Yes?"

"She's got a West Highland terrier called Whisky. Not exactly what we're looking for." Sherlock said "For goodness sake, Sherlock, please." Thea groaned.

"Look at the jumper he's wearing. Hardly worn. Clearly he's uncomfortable in it. Maybe it's because of the material; more likely the hideous pattern, suggesting it's a present, probably Christmas. So he wants into his mother's good books. Why? Almost certainly money. He's treating her to a meal but his own portion is small. That means he wants to impress her, but he's trying to economize on his own food." Sherlock said. "Well, maybe he's just not hungry." John said.

"No, small plate. Starter. He's practically licked it clean. She's nearly finished her pavlova. If she'd treated him, he'd have had as much as he wanted. He's hungry all right, and not well off – you can tell that by the state of his cuffs and shoes. 'How d'you know she's his mother?'" Sherlock said. Thea and John looked at Sherlock.

"Who else would give him a Christmas present like that? Well, it could be an aunt or an elder sister, but mother's more likely. Now, he was a fisherman. Scarring pattern on his hands, very distinctive – fish hooks. They're all quite old now, which suggests he's been unemployed for some time. Not much industry in this part of the world, so he's turned to his widowed mother for help. 'Widowed?' Yes, obviously. She's got a man's wedding ring on a chain round her neck – clearly her late husband's and too big for her finger. She's well-dressed but her jewelry's cheap. She could afford better, but she's kept it – it's sentimental. Now, the dog: tiny little hairs all over the leg from where it gets a little bit too friendly, but no hairs above the knees, suggesting it's a small dog, probably a terrier. In fact it is – a West Highland terrier called Whisky. 'How the hell do you know that, Sherlock?' 'Cause she was on the same train as us and I heard her calling its name and that's not cheating, that's listening, I use my senses, John, unlike some people, so you see, I am fine, in fact I've never been better, so just _Leave. Me. Alone._" Sherlock said. Thea shook her head, couldn't believe how fast he did that and that he didn't care. Sherlock glared at Thea and John.

"Yeah." John cleared his throat. "Okay, okay."

"Why would you listen to us? We're just your friends." Thea rolled her eyes. "I don't have _friends._" Sherlock hissed.

"Wonder why? Come on, John." Thea said. John got up from the chair, storming out of the pub. Thea kicked at a rock, wanting to punch Sherlock in the face. John was breathing heavily. "You want to punch him in the face too?"

"Yes."

"Thank God, wasn't just me. Just say _we were his friends_, what kind of jackass does that? We've saved his ass more times than I can even count." Thea groaned. "Thea." John said.

"No, he's a bastard."

"Thea, look up at the hill." John was pointing towards the hill. Thea looked, seeing the light from earlier that night. "This could get interesting." Thea smirked.


	26. Chapter 26

**Twenty-Six**

**I've been slacking, I know but here's the new chapter!**

**Thanks for the support everyone, means a lot!**

**Enjoy! Chapter Twenty-Seven should be up in a few days *crossing fingers*.**

* * *

><p>"John, can we talk?" Thea asked when they walked off towards the Morse Code. "Sure. What about?" John asked.<p>

"Did Sherlock leave the flat after the Adler case?"

"Not that I remember but you know Sherlock." John said. "Of course." Thea sighed.

"What, did he come by your place for cigarettes?" John asked. "Oh, no, no. I either was in a _very_ vivid dream or Sherlock kissed me passionately that night." Thea said.

"Sherlock kissed you?"

"You don't think he wouldn't?" Thea asked. "That's not what I meant, Thea. Just Sherlock isn't one for having relationships or kissing any one. Maybe someone's cheek or head like he's done to you a few times. Oh, and to Molly on Christmas." John said.

"You do you realize he kissed me before Henry arrived, right?" Thea asked. "To get the cigarettes. He's done weirder things than that to get his nicotine." John said.

"So it didn't seem like he actually wanted to do it?" Thea asked. "Well, I wasn't paying to much attention to it. But it's Sherlock we're talking about Thea. The man doesn't have a passionate bone in his body." John said.

"True."

"You fancy him."

"What? Of course not!"

"Thea, if your having dreams about him and blush every time you mention him. I would think you fancy him." John said. "God, I hate this." Thea said.

"Fancying him or this case?"

"Him. This case. All of it!"

"Take a break."

"What?" Thea stopped, staring at John. "Take a break from being a detective, from Sherlock, from England. Go home a while." John said.

"I can't do that." Thea said. "Why not?" John asked. Thea went to say something when they reached the top of the hill. They could hear a squeaking sound but it had a rhythmic to it. John shined his flashlight around, seeing cars all lined up. People in the cars flinched and covered their eyes as the light hit their cars. Thea looked at one of the cars that was slightly steamed up.

"Oh, God."

The car's headlights were flashing on and off as the couple inside in the middle of sex. They could hear the couple talking to each other - in their way of say they were doing well. There were groans and continued with their business. "John, let's get out of here." Thea took his arm. He hesitated before leaving with Thea. As they walked, John's phone buzzed.

**Henry's therapist currently in Cross Keys Pub -S**

"So?" John said as he typed his reply.

**Interview her.**

**Why should I?**

The next message was a photo of the therapist - she was sitting alone and looked around John's age. "Ooh, you're a bad man." John muttered as he walked away. "Whoa, John, are you talking about you or Sherlock?" Thea asked, running after him.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Thea made sure she stayed very far away from Sherlock as she could. Her first stop of the day was the graveyard, she did this often, to think about what was going on in her life. Thea was thinking about if Sherlock actually kissed her or not. John was watching her as Sherlock walked through the gates. Thea turned and saw Sherlock coming towards them. "Did you, er, get anywhere with that Morse code?" Sherlock asked. "No." John said. Thea started to walk away with John right behind her.<p>

"U, M, Q, R, A, wasn't it?" Sherlock asked. John and Thea continued to walk as Sherlock thought of any words that could be made up with those letters. "UMQRA."

"Sherlock, just forget it, okay? We got a dead-end with it. It doesn't matter anymore." Thea said. "Sure?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"How about Louise Mortimer? Did you get anywhere with her?" Sherlock asked. "No." John said.

"Too bad. Did you get any information?" Sherlock asked. John smiled briefly, glancing over his shoulder. "You being funny now?" John asked.

"Thought it might break the ice a bit."

"Funny doesn't suit you, Sherlock. I think we'd stick with ice." Thea said. Thea and John continued to walk away from Sherlock. "John, Thea…"

"It's fine."

"No, wit. What happened last night - something happened to me; something I've not really experienced before…" Sherlock started. "Sherlock, you said fear. Sherlock Holmes at scared." Thea rolled her eyes.

Sherlock grabbed Thea's arm, turning her towards him. John stopped, watching them. "It was more than that. It was doubt. I felt doubt. I've _always_ been able to trust my senses, the evidence of my own eyes, until last night." Sherlock said. Thea took her arm away. "You can't _actually _believe that you saw some kind of monster in the Moor." Thea said.

"No, I _can't_ believe that. But I did see it, so the question is: how? How?!" Sherlock said. "You've got something to go on, then, don't you? Good luck with that, _Mr. Science of Deduction._" Thea said, walking away. John followed.

"Listen, what I said before. I meant it." John and Thea stopped, Thea's fist clenched. They turned back to Sherlock. "I don't have friends." Thea shook her head, turning her back to him. "I've just got two."

"Right." John said, starting to walk away. Thea stood there for a moment before following John.

"John! Thea!" Sherlock ran after them. "You are amazing! You are fantastic!" Sherlock said.

"Yes, all right. You don't have to overdo it." John said.

"You've never been the most luminous of people, but as a conductor of light you are unbeatable." Sherlock said. "What?" Thea asked.

Sherlock pulled out his notebook, writing something. "Some people who aren't geniuses have an amazing ability to stimulate it in others." He said as he stopped outside the pub. "Hang on there, Sherlock - you were saying 'sorry' to use a minute ago. Now don't spoil it of us, but go on: what have we done that's _so _bloody stimulating?" Thea asked.

**HOUND**

"So?"

"Yeah?"

Sherlock wrote on the notebook again. "But what if it's not a word? What if it is individual letters?" Sherlock showed them the notebook page again.

**H.O.U.N.D**

"You think it's an acronym?" John asked. "_Absolutely _no idea but-" Sherlock stopped as he put the notebook away. Thea followed his stare into the pub - Lestrade. Sherlock stormed into the pub with Thea and John following close after him.

"What are _you _doing here?"

"Well, nice to see you too. I'm on holiday, would you believe?" Lestrade asked. "No, wouldn't." Sherlock said.

"Hullo John."

"Greg!"

"Hey, Lestrade. So what brings you down here?" Thea asked. "I heard you were in the area. What are you up to? You after this Hound of Hell like on the telly?" Lestrade asked.

"I'm waiting for an explanation, Inspector. Why are you here?" Sherlock asked. "I've told you - I'm on holiday." Lestrade said.

"You're brown as a nut. You're clearly just _back _fro your 'holidays'." Sherlock said. "Yeah, well, I fancied another one." Greg said.

"Oh, this is Mycroft, isn't it?"

"No, look…"

"Of _course _it it! One mention of Baskerville and he sends down my handler to-to spy on me incognito. Is that why you're calling yourself Greg?" Sherlock asked. "One, I'm your handler and two, Greg is his _first name_, Sherlock." Thea said.

"Is it?" Sherlock frowned. "Yes - if you'd ever bothered to find out. Look, I'm not your handler and I don't just do what your brother tells me." Lestrade said.

"Actually, you could be just the man we wanted." John said. "Why?" Sherlock asked.

"Well, I've not been idle, Sherlock. I think I might have found something." John pulled out the paper from the first day they arrived. He showed it to Sherlock. It was the invoice from Undershaw Meat Supply. "That's awfully a lot of meat for a _vegetarian _restaurant." Thea said.

"Excellent."

"Nice scary Inspector from Scotland Yard who can put in a few calls might come in very handy." John said. "Gee, thanks for that John. I'm not good at my job, is that what you're saying?" Thea smirked.

John didn't say a word until he hit the bell with his hand. "Shop!"

**TKM**

Thea was sitting with Lestrade as Sherlock brought over coffee for her - she didn't enjoy coffee unless it was specially made. She took a sip, tasting the sugar he put in it. "I normally don't add sugar," Thea looked at the hurt expression on his face. "But I will this time. Thanks Sherlock." Thea leaned up, kissing his cheek.

"These records go back nearly two months." Lestrade was looking through the invoices as Thea drank the coffee. She hated the taste but wanted Sherlock to see that she didn't care. "Is that when you had the idea, after the TV show went out?" The Inspector asked.

"It's me. It was me." Billy looked at his partner. "I'm sorry, Gary - I couldn't help it. I had a bacon sandwich at Carol's wedding and one thing just to led to another…"

"Nice try, how about you tell us the truth?" Thea said. "Look, we were just trying to give things a bit of a boost, you know? A great big dog run wild up on the moor - it was heaven-sent. It was like us having our own Loch Ness Monster." Gary said.

"Where do you keep it?"

"There's an old mine shift. It's not too far. It was all right there." Gary said. "'Was'?" Sherlock questioned.

Gary sighed. "We couldn't control the bloody thing. It was vicious. And then, a month ago, Billy took him to the vet and, er…you know." Gary said. "It's dead?" John asked.

"Put down."

"Yeah. No choice. So its over."

"It was a joke, you know?" Gary said. "Yeah, _hilarious_. You've nearly driven a man out of his mind." Thea said, standing up. She and Lestrade left the room. John followed them before Sherlock got the chance.

"You know he's actually pleased you're here." Thea said. Lestrade gave her a look. "_Secretly _pleased, of course." She smirked.

"Is he? That's nice. I suppose he likes having all the same faces back together. Appeals to his…his…" Lestrade was looking for the right word. "Asperger's?" John asked. Sherlock walked over to them, hearing what John said.

"So, you believe him about having the dog destroyed?" Lestrade asked. "No reason not to." Sherlock said.

"Well, hopefully there's no harm done. Not quite sure what I'd charge him with anyway. I'll have a word with the local Force." Lestrade said, nodding at them. "Right, that's that, then. Catch you later. I'm enjoying this. It's nice to get London out of your lungs!" Lestrade walked away from them.

"So that was their dog that people saw out on the moor?" Thea asked. "Looks like it." Sherlock said.

"But that wasn't what _you _saw. That wasn't just an ordinary dog." John added. "No. It was immense, had burning red eyes and it was glowing. Its whole body was glowing." Sherlock shuttered at the memory. The three of them walked to the parked car.

"Guys, I have a theory, but we're going to go back to Baskerville." Thea said. "How? Can't pull off the ID trick again and Thea, your Irish accent needs work." John said.

"Thanks, but that's not what I was thinking. Sherlock, you have to call Mycroft." Thea said. "Thea, Sherlock isn't going to-" John started.

"Hello, brother dear. How _are _you?"

"How the hell did you get him to call Mycroft?" John asked. "I have my secrets, you have yours." Thea smirked.


	27. Chapter 27

**Twenty-Seven**

**Finally, right? **

**Sorry (I need to stop saying sorry) but it really took me long enough! I promise to have this story finished behind the new year! *Cross my heart* **

**I am almost done with this case and the next case will be a quick one because I really love that episode and will be able to finish it in no time!**

* * *

><p>Sherlock stopped the car, turning off the engine while the dogs sniffed around the car. Sherlock handed the ID card over to the Security guard. "I need to see Major Barrymore as soon as we get inside." Sherlock whispered. "Right." John said.<p>

"Which means you'll have to start the search for the hound." Sherlock said. "Okay." John said.

"In the labs; Stapleton's first." The guard walked back over, handing back the ID. "Could be dangerous." Sherlock said quietly.

* * *

><p>"Oh, you know I'd love to. I'd <em>love <em>to give you unlimited access to this place. Why not?" Thea couldn't help but shake her head at the Major's sarcasm. Thea was now thinking what she was doing with Sherlock over John.

"It's a simple enough request, Major."

"I've never heard of anything so bizarre."

"Okay, how about this, Major Barrymore? You give us twenty-four hour, just twenty-fours, not a minute more. Just so Sherlock can do his…thing." Thea asked. "Not a second more. I may have to comply with this order but I don't have to like it." Barrymore said.

"No one asked you to like it." Thea smirked before starting to walk out of the office with Sherlock. "I don't know what you expect to find here anyway." The Major said.

Sherlock turned back. "Perhaps the truth."

"About what? Oh, I see. The big coat should have told me." Thea pressed her lips together, to keep her from laughing. Sherlock was frowning. "You're one of the conspiracy lot, aren't you?" The Major grinned at Sherlock, as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, then, go ahead. Seek them out - the monsters, the death rays, the aliens." Barrymore said. "Have you got any of those?" Sherlock asked. The Major rolled his eyes.

"He was just wondering. Come on, Sherlock."

"A couple." Thea looked at the Major as he leaned forward. "Crash landed here in the sixties. We call them Abbott and Costello." Thea rolled her eyes at Major Barrymore.

"Good luck, Mr. Holmes, Miss Karr-Michael."

**TKM**

Thea pulled out her phone, dialing John's number. She put it on speaker so Sherlock could hear what John had to say. _"It's here. It's in here with me." _

"John, where are you?"

_"Get me out. You have got to get me out. The big lab - the first lab that we saw." _ John was breathing heavily on the other end. Thea was trying to keep her cool, trying not to laugh.

"John? John, answer me."

_"Now, guys, please."_

"All right, we'll find you. Keep talking."

_"I can't. It'll hear me."_

"Keep talking. What are you seeing?" John didn't respond. "John?"

_"Yes, I'm here."_

"What can you see?"

_"I don't know. I don't know, but I can hear it."_ Thea had her hand over her mouth, hearing the growl echo throughout the building and phone. _"Did you hear that?"_

"Stay calm, stay calm. Can you see it? Can you _see_ it?"

_"No. I can… I can see it. It's here. It's here."_

Sherlock and Thea appeared in front of John who was hiding out in a cage. Thea looked at John, he was utterly terrified. "You all right there, John?" Thea asked. John's eyes were widened. "John?"

"Jesus Christ…" John got out of the cage, stuffing the cell phone back into his pocket. "It was a hound, Sherlock. It was here. I swear it, Sherlock. It must…" The lab was lit up with all the lights, clearing a large monster had no place to hide.

"It must… Did-did-did you see it? You _must _have!" John said, his voice was becoming high-pitched. "It's all right. It's okay now." Sherlock said.

"NO, IT'S NOT! IT'S NOT OKAY! I saw it! I was wrong!" John yelled, frantic and hysterical. Sherlock shrugged as John breathed heavily. "Well, let's not jump to conclusions." Sherlock said.

"What?"

"What did you see?"

"I told you - I saw the hound." John said. "Huge; red eyes?" Sherlock asked.

"Yeah."

"Glowing?" Thea piped up. "Yeah." John said.

"No."

"What?"

"I just made up the part about the glowing. You saw what you expected to see because we _told _you. Everyone's been drugged." Thea said. "Drugged?" John asked.

"Can you walk?"

"'Course I can walk."

"Come on, then. It's time to lay this ghost." Sherlock said.

* * *

><p>They three of them walked into the lab with Dr. Stapleton. She was examining a white rabbit on a metal table. She looked up to the three of them. "Oh, back again? What's on your mind this time?" She asked. "Murder, Doctor Stapleton. Refined, cold-blooded murder." Sherlock said.<p>

Sherlock reached behind him, turning off the lights. The rabbit on the table was glowing green. Sherlock turned the light back on. "Will _you _tell little Kirsty what happened to Bluebell or shall I?" Sherlock asked. Stapleton sighed. "Okay. What do you want?"

"Can I borrow your microscope?"

**TKM**

Thea was watching Sherlock as he looked through the microscope and clearly unhappy with the results. Thea wasn't paying attention to the conversation between John and Stapleton but whatever they were talking about wasn't getting to Sherlock. He was too into his work at that time. "It's not there!" Sherlock shouted. John almost jumped out of his skin. "Nothing there! Doesn't make any sense."

"What were you expecting to find?" Stapleton asked. Sherlock was pacing in front of the table. "A drug, of course. There has to be a drug - a hallucinogenic or a diligent of some kind. There's no trace of anything in the sugar." Sherlock said.

"Sugar?"

"The sugar, yes. It's a simple process of elimination. I saw the hound – saw it as my imagination expected me to see it: a genetically engineered monster. But I knew I couldn't believe the evidence of my own eyes, so there were seven possible reasons for it, the most possible being narcotics. Henry Knight – he saw it too but you didn't, John. You didn't see it. Now, we have eaten and drunk exactly the same things since we got to Grimpen apart from one thing: you two don't take sugar in your coffee." Sherlock said. "I see. So…" John said.

"I took it from Henry's kitchen - his sugar." Sherlock glanced into the microscope. "It's perfectly all right." Sherlock said.

"But maybe it's not a drug."

"No, it _has _to be a drug." Sherlock sat down on the stool, lowering his head with his eyes closed. He started mumbling and muttering to himself as he tried to figure it out without help from anyone. Thea rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "Get out."

"What?"

"Get out. I need to go my mind palace." Sherlock said. Thea and John groaned. _Not again. _"Your what?" Stapleton asked. Sherlock was already getting into his mind palace.

"He's not gonna be doing much talking for a while. We may as well, go." Thea said. "His what?" Stapleton asked. John, Thea, and Stapleton walked towards the door.

"His mind palace. It's a memory technique - a sort of mental map. You ploy a map with a location - it doesn't have to be a real place - and then you deposit memories there there. Theoretically, you can never forget anything; all you have to do is find your way back to it." Thea said. "So this imaginary location can be anything - a house or a street?" Stapleton asked.

"Yeah."

"But he said 'palace'. He said it was a _palace_."

"Yeah, well, he would, wouldn't he?"

* * *

><p>Stapleton led Sherlock, John, and Thea to Major Barrymore's office. Stapleton swiped her card to get into the office. John turned when they got into the room, watching the door. Stapleton was at the computer with Sherlock staring at the computer. Thea just stood in the room with her arms crossed. "Project HOUND. Must have read about it and store it away. An experiment in a CIA facility in Liberty, Indiana." Sherlock said. Stapleton entered her User ID then her password.<p>

"H, O, U, N, D." Thea leaned against the desk, looking at the computer screen. **NO ACCESS. CIA CLASSIFIED **was on the screen. "That's as far as my access goes, I'm afraid." Stapleton said.

"Well, there must be an override and password." John said. "I image so, but that's be Major Barrymore's." She said. Sherlock spun around, walking around the Major's office.

"Password, password, password." Sherlock switched on the lights. "He sat there when he thought it up." Sherlock said, sitting at the desk. He spun in the chair, looking around the office again.

"Describe him."

"You've seen him."

"But _describe _him."

"Just do it before he gets irritated." Thea said. "Er, he's a bloody martinet, a throw-back, the sort of man they'd have sent into Suez." Stapleton said.

"Good, excellent. Old-fashioned, traditionalist; not the sort that would use his children's names as a password. He loves his job; proud of it and this is work-related, so what's at eye level?" Sherlock asked. "Books." Thea said.

"Excellent. Jane's Defense Weekly - bound copies. Hannibal; Wellington; Rommel; Churchill's "History of the English-Speaking People" - all four volumes." Sherlock stood up from the desk. "Churchill - well, he's fond of Churchill. Copy of "The Downing Street Years"; one, two, three, four, five separate biographies on Thatcher." Sherlock said, looking at a photograph.

"Mid-nineteen eighties at a guess. Father and son: Barrymore senior. Medals: Distinguished Service Orders." Sherlock said. "That date? I'd say Falklands veteran." John said.

"Right. So Thatcher's looking more likely bet then Churchill." Sherlock said, heading back to the desk. "So, that's the password?" Stapleton asked.

"No. With a man like Major Barrymore, only first name terms would do." Sherlock said. He started to type Margaret Thatcher but stopped, he got rip up to first two letters. He typed in Maggie, hitting enter. **OVERRIDE 300/421 ACCEPTED.** **Loading…**


	28. Chapter 28

**Twenty-Eight**

**Finally finished to The Hound case - thank God! Anyway, enjoy. **

**See you soon with the next chapter - the Jump!**

* * *

><p>Thea and John rounded behind Sherlock, reading over his shoulder at the information that Project H.O.U.N.D had to offer. <em>Extreme suggestibility, dear and stimulus, conditioned terror, aerosol dispersal.<em> There was a photo of the five leaders of the project.

_Leonard _**_H_**_ansen_

_ Jack _**_O_**_'Mara_

_ Mary _**_U_**_slowski_

_Rick _**_N_**_adar_

_Elaine_**_ D_**_yson_

Doctor Stapleton finally understand what was going on here. "HOUND." She said. Thea continued to scan the pages or text. _Paranoia, severe frontal lobe damage, blood-brain, gross cranial trauma, dangerous acceleration, multiple homicide. _Thea couldn't believe what she was reading. "Jesus." John said softly.

"Project HOUND: a new drug which rendered its users incredibly suggestible. They wanted to use it as an anti-personnel weapon to totally disorientate the enemy using fear and stimulus; but they shut it down and hid it away in nineteen eighty-six." Sherlock said. "Because of what it did to the subjects they tested it on." Stapleton said.

"And what they did to others. Prolonged exposure drove them insane - made them almost uncontrollably aggressive." Thea said. "So someone's been going it again - carrying on the experiments?" John asked.

"Attempting to refine it, perhaps, for the last twenty years." Sherlock said. "Doctor Stapleton, those names mean anything to you?" Thea asked.

"No, not a thing.

Sherlock sighed. "Five principal scientists, twenty years ago." Sherlock said. Sherlock zoomed in on the people in the photo. "Maybe our friend's somewhere in the back of the picture - someone who was old enough to be there at the time of the experiments in 1986-" He stopped for a moment, looking closer at one of the people. It clicked with Thea who it was.

"Or maybe someone who says 'cell phone' because of time spent in America. Like I did. You remember?" Thea smirked. "Mmm-hmm." John nodded.

"He gave us his number in case we needed him"

"Oh my God. Bob Frankland. But Bob doesn't even work on…I mean, he's a virologist. This was _chemical _warfare." Stapleton said. "It's where he started, though ... and he's never lost the certainty, the obsession that that drug really could work. Nice of him to give us his number. Let's arrange a little meeting." Sherlock said as John's phone rang.

"Hello? Who is this?" That grabbed Thea's attention. John turned towards her and Sherlock. "It's Louise Mortimer. Louise, what's wrong?" Thea didn't like that way John was talking. Something was seriously wrong.

"What?" Thea placed her hands on the desk, waiting for John to speak again. "Where-where are you?"

"Right, stay there. We'll get someone to you, okay?" John lowered the phone, looking at his friends. "Henry?" Sherlock asked.

"He's attacked her."

"Gone?"

"Mmm."

"There's only one place he'll go - back to where it all started." Sherlock said. Thea dialed Lestrade's number. "Lestrade, its Thea. Get to the Hollow."

_"Dewer's Hollow?"_

"Yes, Dewer's Hollow. Now. And bring a gun."

**TKM**

Thea was running down to the Hollow with Sherlock and John right behind her. She saw Henry bring the pistol to his mouth. "No!" She screamed, slipping down the slope. Henry turned towards her, stumbling backwards. He was waving the gun their direction. "Get back. Get-get away from me!" Henry yelled.

"Easy, Henry. Easy. Just relax." John said. "I know what I am. I know what I tried to do!" Henry yelled.

"Just put the gun down. It's okay."

"No, no, I know what I am!"

"Yes, I'm sure you do, Henry. It's all been explained to you, hasn't it - explained _very _carefully." Sherlock said. "What?" Henry asked.

"Someone needed to keep you quiet; needed to keep you as a child to reassert the dream that you'd both clung on to, because you had started to remember." Sherlock began to step closer to the young man. "Remember now, Henry. You've got to remember what happened here when you were a little boy." Sherlock said. Henry's hand with the gun lowered but he raised it again.

"I thought it had got my Dad - the hound. I thought…" Henry screamed in anguish. "Oh Jesus, I don't - _I don't know any more!_" He brought the gun back to his mouth again.

"No, Henry!" Thea rushed forward.

"Henry, remember. 'Liberty In.' Two words; two words a frightened little boy saw here twenty years ago." Sherlock said as Henry began to calm himself down but still had his gun to his mouth. "You'd started to piece things together, remember what really happened here that night. It wasn't an animal, was it, Henry?"

Henry blinked at him. "No a monster. A man." Henry thought back to that night when his father was killed. Henry looked at Sherlock. "You couldn't cope. You were just a child, so you rationalized it into something very different. But then you started to remember, so you had to be stopped; driven out of your mind so that no-one would believe a word that you said." Sherlock said.

John approached Henry, hand out for the gun. "Sherlock! Thea!" Thea turned to see Greg Lestrade coming down the slope to where they were.

"Okay, it's okay, mate." John took the pistol from Henry's hand.

"But we saw it: the hound, last night. We s- We-we-we _did_, we saw…" Henry said. "Yeah, but there was a dog, Henry, leaving footprints, scaring witnesses, but it was nothing more than an ordinary dog. We both saw it – saw it as our drugged minds wanted us to see it. Fear and stimulus; that's how it works." Sherlock said.

Henry just stared confused at Sherlock. "But there never was any monster." Sherlock said as a howl rang out in the woods above them. Everyone's heads snapped up as John and Lestrade shined their flashlights at the top of the Hollow. There was something coming right to them - something that was snarling at them. "Sherlock…" Thea whispered. Sherlock looked up at the Hollow in disbelief.

"No. No, no, no, no!" Henry began to panic. He backed away from Sherlock, trying to calm himself down. "Henry, Henry…"

"Sherlock!"

Henry began to scream no, trying not to look at the creature. "Henry!" John yelled. The hound turned towards them, snarling viciously. The eyes were glowing in the light of the flashlights. "Shit!" Lestrade hissed.

John shined the flashlight at Lestrade's face. "Greg, are you seeing this?" John asked. Thea grabbed Sherlock's arm with both hands. "Right, he is not drugged, same goes to Thea." John said.

"Okay, let me ask the next question: what the hell is that thing?!" Thea asked, trying to control herself. Sherlock shut his eyes for a moment then opened them again. "All right! It's still here…but it's just a dog. Henry! It's nothing more than an ordinary dog!" Sherlock said.

The hound raised its head and howled. "Oh my God." Lestrade stumbled backwards. "I don't think the hound like that Sherlock!" Thea hissed. The hound leapt down the slope, eyes flashing red.

"Oh, Christ!"

Thea held onto Sherlock tighter as the hound's eyes were clearly visible and its mouth was open with long pointed teeth. It snarled at them. Sherlock looked over his shoulder, seeing someone in a gas mask. He broke away from Thea, he rushed forward and ripped the mask off. "No!"

"Sherlock, what is it?"

"It's not you! _You're not here!_" Sherlock yelled. "Whatever it is, it's not here! Whoever it is, think of something else! Anything else! Look at me Sherlock." Thea said, pulling Sherlock to look at her. He wouldn't look at her, so she did the next best thing to get his attention. By kissing him - the worst time to kiss him but it would make him stop his mind block.

She looked him in the eyes after the kiss. "This isn't Moriarty, Sherlock. Its Frankland. Think about what's going on here." Thea said. "The fog." Sherlock said.

"What?"

"It's the fog! The drug, it's in the fog. Aerosol dispersal - that's what it said in those records. Project HOUND - it's the fog! A chemical minefield!" Sherlock rapped his scarf around Thea's mouth and nose, keeping her from breathing anymore in.

"For God's sake, kill it! Kill it!" Frankland yelled. The hound's movements looked like it was about to attack. Lestrade aimed his gun, firing three shots at hound. Thea squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to seeing the hound to be dead even though it's vicious. More shots rang out from another gun. _John. _Thea opened her eyes, seeing the unmoving hound on the ground, she took a deep breath before taking the scarf off her nose. Sherlock ran over to Henry, pushing him towards the hound.

"Look at it, Henry."

"No, no, no!"

"Come on, _look _at it!"

Henry looked at the hound that was lying dead on the ground. All it was a huge dog. Thea took a deep breath before look at the dog that was dead. "It's just… You bastard." Henry lunged himself at Frankland. "You _bastard!_" Lestrade and John tried to pull Henry away from Frankland.

"Twenty years! Twenty years of my life making no sense! Why didn't you just kill me?!" Henry yelled.

"Because dead men get listened to. He needed to do more than kill you. He had to discredit every word you ever said about your father, and he had the means right at his feet – a chemical minefield, pressure pads in the ground dosing you up every time that you came back here." Sherlock said. He held his arms and spun slowly at the Hallow. "Murder weapon and scene of the crime all at once. Oh, this case, Henry! Thank you. It's been brilliant."

"Sherlock."

"What?"

"The worst timing _ever_."

"Not good?"

"No, no, it's-it's okay. It's fine, because this means…this means that my Dad was _right_." Henry said. Frankland stood up from the ground, Henry tried to move towards him but Lestrade and John placed their hands on Henry's shoulders. "He found something out, didn't he, and that's why you'd killed him – because he was _right_, and he'd found you right in the middle of an experiment."

Frankland was about to say something when a snarl came from behind them. Thea turned around slowly, seeing the hound was alive. The hound was whining in pain. John aimed and fired at the hound twice and this time it went down. Thea looked over her shoulder, seeing Frankland was gone. "Oh, bloody hell. Frankland!" She yelled, running after him. Sherlock and John yelled for her to stop but she didn't listen. "Frankland!" Thea yelled again with Sherlock and John right behind her. They were on hot pursuit after Frankland.

"It's no use!" Thea said, reaching the barded wire fence. Frankland kept going, tripping as he did. "No, Frankland!" He continued a few yards, his foot thumped down onto a mine. Sherlock quickly grabbed Thea, pulling her away from the wire. Everyone ducked down as the explosion happened. Thea looked at the mine after the explosion died down. Sherlock still had his arms around her, she looked at him but he was too interested in the minefield.

* * *

><p>"Morning, Sherlock." Thea said, picking up a mug from the counter. She was smiling at him, Sherlock glanced at her before grabbing the other mugs from the counter. "You protected me."<p>

"Pardon?"

"Last night, in the Hollow and the mine. You were looking out for me. You _must_ like me." Thea smirked. "Respect. I _respect_ you." Sherlock said.

"Yeah, yeah. Just admit it, _Dr. Science of Deduction_. You _like _me."

"Thea-"

"God, Sherlock. Are you such a robot?" Thea groaned, walking away. She never heard Sherlock placed the mugs onto the counter. She was pulled against him, kissing her. Thea quickly responded with a kiss or two back. Sherlock pulled away from with a smile - which he hardly ever did. Thea smiled back at him, raising the mug to her lips. They walked out of the Cross Key Inn and to where John was sitting. He had a full English breakfast in front of him. Thea sat down first, John noticed her cheeks.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. Just the tea is a little hot, I guess." Thea said, sipping on her tea. Sherlock sat down across from her. He glanced at her before placing the mugs on the table.

"So they didn't have it put down, then - the dog." Sherlock said. "Obviously. Suppose they just couldn't bring themselves to do it." John said as he drank his coffee.

"I see.

"No, you don't."

"No, I don't. Sentiment?"

"Sentiment!"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Oh."

"Listen, what happened to me in the lab?" John said. Sherlock and Thea looked away from him, Thea was more interested in her tea and Sherlock was looking through the box of sauces. "D'you want some sauce with that?" Sherlock asked.

"I mean, I hadn't been to the Hollow, so how come I heard those things in there? Fear and stimulus, you said." John said.

"You must have been dosed with it elsewhere, when you went to the lab, maybe. You saw those pipes – pretty ancient, leaky as a sieve; and they were carrying the gas, so... Um, ketchup, was it, or brown…?" Sherlock asked.

"Hang on, you thought it was the sugar." John said. Sherlock didn't respond. "You were convinced it was in the sugar." Thea gulped, looking at John.

"We better get going. There's a train that leaves in half and hour." Thea said. "Oh, God. It was you two. _You two _locked me in that bloody lab." John said.

"I _had _too. It was an experiment."

"AN _experiment_?!"

"John, hush." Thea hissed. "I was terrified, guys. I was scared to death." John said.

" I thought that the drug was in the sugar, so I put the sugar in your coffee, then I arranged everything with Major Barrymore." John sighed. "It was all _totally_ scientific, laboratory conditions – well, _literally_." Sherlock said.

_Thea and Sherlock were alone in a room where the could monitor the lab. Thea was sitting in a chair as Sherlock sat lazily with his feet up on the table. They were watching the screen. John was racing around in the darkened lab, trying to find a place to hide from the 'hound'. _

_"It's in here with me."_

_"All right. Keep talking. We'll find you." There was silence on the other end. "Keep talking!"_

_"I can't, it'll hear me."_

_"Tell me what you're seeing." Sherlock switched on the small recorder, the growls were filled the room. _

_"I don't know, but I can hear it now."_

"Well, I knew what effect it had had on a superior mind, so I needed to try it on an average one." Sherlock said. John looked down at his plate. "You know what i mean."

"But it wasn't _in_ the sugar."

"No, well, I wasn't to know you'd already been exposed to the gas." Sherlock said. "So you got it wrong." John said.

"No."

"Mmm. You were wrong. It wasn't in the sugar. You got it _wrong_." John said. Thea bit down on her lip so she didn't laugh. "A bit. It won't happen again." Sherlock said.

"Any long-term effects?"

"None at all. You'll be fine once you're excreted it. We all will." Sherlock said. "Think I might have taken care of that already." John said. Sherlock actually laughed for once, causing Gary to look over at him with the other customers. He smiled at them, apologetically. Sherlock stood up from the table.

"Where're you going?"

"Won't be a minute. Gotta see a man about a dog."

Thea watched him leave, smiling. John noticed, glancing her way. "What?" She asked. "What's going on with you and Sherlock?" He asked.

"Nothing to worry about John. Nothing at all." Thea smiled. She looked at Sherlock, who was asking someone about the dog. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. She really was in love with Sherlock after all.


	29. Chapter 29

**Twenty-Nine**

**Hi! I though it would be nice to finish ACDB before the ending of the year - meaning, this week. I will be writing everyday and giving you a new chapter everyday, possibly skipping a day or two but right now I'm on a roll! Start ch30 right now!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Thea sat in front of her MacBook, looking at the blank page. She hacked into John's blog, she needed to get this off her chest. Her fingers sat on the 8 keys that her teacher taught her. Thea took a deep breath.<p>

_Hello, _

_You may know me as Thea Karr-Michael - the detective with the babysitting job. Well, this is my final day as a 'babysitter' to Dr. John Watson and Mr. Science of Deduction, Sherlock Holmes. _

_Today, I came to you with very sad news regarding Sherlock Holmes. He saved the lives of five people who were important to him. Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade, Molly Hopper, Dr. John Watson, Mrs. Hudson, and finally me, Thea Karr-Michael. Confession has to be made - I wasn't supposed to be in that list until the night of The Baskerville case._

_I loved Sherlock Holmes, he knew everything about me, even if you didn't. He may have been a cocky bastard but he was the love of my life, he knew it and I couldn't help it. I found someone who knew exactly everything I was in my past and knew everything I wanted to be. _

_I'm here because… Sherlock Holmes wasn't a lie. Jim Moriarty was real! _

_Sherlock Holmes is dead._

_Okay, let's start from the beginning, shall we?_

* * *

><p><em>Three Months Earlier:<em>

"_Falls of the Reichenbach._ Turner's masterpiece, thankfully recovered owing to the prodigious talent of Mr. Sherlock Holmes." Everyone clapped for Sherlock. John and Thea stood on either side of Sherlock. "A small token of our gratitude." Sherlock took the present from the curator.

"Diamond cufflinks. All my cuffs have buttons."

"He means thank you."

"Do I?"

"Yes, Sherlock, you do. So say it." Thea hissed. "Thank you." Sherlock said, starting to walk away. John grabbed his arm for the photo opt.

**TKM**

"Back together with my family, after my terrifying ordeal. And we have one person to thank for my deliverance, Sherlock Holmes." The father said. Thea simply smiled, knowing how much she _hated _all of this. The praise was getting on her nerves, she could tell it was getting on Sherlock's too. Everyone was clapping as Sherlock took the gift from the young boy. Sherlock shook the box, slightly.

"Tie pin. I don't wear ties."

"Shh."

Yet, another photo opt.

**TKM**

"Peter Ricoletti - Number one on Interpol's most wanted list since 1982. Well, we got him. And there's one person we have to thank for giving us the decisive leads, with all his customary diplomacy and tact." Lestrade said. "Sarcasm." John said.

"Yes."

The small crowd applauded as Lestrade walked over to Sherlock with a gift. "We all chipped in, even Thea." Sherlock glanced at Thea who was sitting at the table, containing her laughter. Sherlock opened the gift - _the hat._ Sherlock wasn't amused by this gift. The crowd was laughing at the gift. Thea looked over to the door - Sally and Anderson were joining in on the laughter.

"Oh!"

"Put that hat on!" The crowd started calling that phrase out all around the room. "Yeah, Sherlock. Put it on." Thea said as she approached. Sherlock glared at Thea.

"Just get it over with." John said. Sherlock put the hat on his head. Everyone was clapping and taking pictures. This time, Thea was actually having a good time with the photo opt.

* * *

><p>"'Boffin'? Boffin Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock dropped the paper onto the table. "Everyone gets one." John said.<p>

"One what?"

"Tabloid nickname." Thea said, walking into the room with a cup of tea. "Like SuBo, Nasty Nick. Shouldn't worry. We'll probably get one soon." John said.

"Page five, column six, first sentence." John flipped through the tabloid. "Why is it always that hat photograph?" Sherlock asked.

"'Bachelor John Watson and Consulting Detective Babysitter Thea Karr-Michael.'" John read. "What?!" Thea walked over to John, sitting next to him.

"What kind of hat is it, anyway?"

"Bachelor?"

"How the hell did they know? What the hell are they implying?" Thea asked. "Is it a cap? Why has it got two fronts?" Sherlock asked, messing with the hat.

"It's a deerstalker."

"'…frequently seen in the company of bachelor John Watson and a Consulting Detective's Babysitter, Thea Karr-Michael.'" John read. Thea shook her head. "How do you stalk a deer with a hat? What am I going to do, throw it?" Sherlock asked.

"'Confirmed bachelor John Watson.'"

"Is it like some sort of death Frisbee?"

"Okay, this is too much. We need to be more careful." Thea said.

"It's got flaps. Ear flaps, it's an ear hat, John." Sherlock threw the hat at John. Sherlock turned towards Thea. "What do you mean, more careful?" Sherlock asks.

"What I mean is, this isn't a deerstalker now. This is a _Sherlock Holmes _hat. This means, you're not a private detective anymore. You're almost famous." Thea said. "Oh, it'll pass." Sherlock said, sitting in his chair.

"It better pass, Sherlock. The press will turn, they always turn. And they'll turn on you." Thea said. "It really bothers you." Sherlock said.

"What?"

"What people say."

"Yeah, of course, Sherlock." Thea said. "About me. I don't understand. Why would it upset you?" Sherlock said.

"Because, maybe, I've-"

"You've what, Thea?"

"J-Just try to keep a low profile. Find yourself a little case this week. Please, stay the news." Thea got up from the couch, kissing his cheek and walking out. She admitted to herself that she's fallen for _Dr. Science of Deduction_, Sherlock Holmes but she was too chicken to admit it to Sherlock. _What is wrong with me?_ Thea leaned against the wall, taking a deep breath.

* * *

><p>Thea was sitting in her office at work - for once. It was a rare moment that she actually was at the office instead of working from home. Thea was checking her email, seeing one that she didn't expect seeing. <em>Carla?<em>

Thea opened to email, reading it to herself.

_Thea,_

_How's England? Hope Scotland Yard is treating your nicely and having you on those tough cases. _

_I've been reading this blog recently - following it a few months now. The Blog of Dr. John Watson? Is that it? Yes, it is. He's been blogging about these cases with a Mr. Sherlock Holmes, a private detective. Oh, and he's been mentioning someone named Thea Karr-Michael. Fuss up, Theadora, what is going on across the pond? _

_Hope you come home soon - New York City isn't the same without you._

_-Carla_

As soon as Thea was about to replay to the email when her phone started to ring. She quickly answered it. "Karr-Michael."

_"We'e got a break-in at the Crown Jewels." _Thea slammed down the phone, running out of her office. She opened the door to Lestrade's office. "We've got problem. There's been a break-in." Thea said.

"Not our division."

"You'll want it. The Crown Jewels."

**TKM**

"Hacked into the Tower of bloody London's security? How?" Lestrade asked. "I have no idea, Lestrade." Thea said as her cell phone rang.

"Karr-Michael."

"Tell them we're already on our way." Lestrade said. Thea listened to the other person on the other end. "There's been another break-in. Bank of England?! What the hell?" Thea groaned. She hung up on the other call when another came through.

"Seriously?! Karr-Michael." She listened to the person. "Where is it now?" Lestrade asked.

"Pentonville Prison."

"Oh, no!"

**TKM**

Lestrade and Thea arrived at the Tower of London, basically jumping out of the car. They ran inside - so much for a quiet day at the office. "I'll get the footage." Thea said, running off to get the security office. She quickly texted Sherlock phone as she got the footage. She looked it over first. Her eyes closed seeing Moriarty was there and wrote on the glass. Thea texted him again, this time with urgency. **Answer my damn texts, Sherlock. We've got a problem. One word: Moriarty. -TKM**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thirty**

**I'm on a roll! Finished this chapter yesterday! Yay!**

**BTW: I thought this was only going to be 5 chapters, yeah, WAY OFF! I just started ch32 and just got the the kidnapping case! Like Sherlock is about to talk with Miss MacKenzie. Yeah, it's going to be pretty long, which I think is a good thing! **

**Oh, and use your imagination with one part of this chapter ;P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"That glass is tougher than anything."<p>

"Not tougher than crystallized carbon."

"He used a diamond."

Thea changed the video and showed them the image of Moriarty with the words: **GET SHERLOCK** with a smiley face in the center of the O. _So much for a low profile._

* * *

><p><em>As much as you say you want to keep a low profile, it never actually happens. Especially when Jim Moriarty is involved. Something changed in the three of us that day - Sherlock seemed to be more cocky with his actions, more on that soon. John seemed to be more in a protecting state. As for me, I had a lot to think about.<em>

* * *

><p>Thea was in her apartment, smoothing down her semi-formal dress for the trial today. She put on her cardigan over her arms. She looked herself in the mirror before meeting up with John and Sherlock. They walked down the stairs, stopping at the door. "Ready?"<p>

"Yes."

John took a deep breath before pulling the door open. There was a cop already outside the door with reporters all around the apartment. John walked out first then Thea with Sherlock at her side. They got into the cop car and drove off. "I hate this. I hate we can't have a cab. I did say a _low profile._" Thea groaned. "We can't control what Moriarty does." John said.

"I know that but this is out of control. I can't handle it." Thea said. "What are you saying, Thea?" Sherlock asked.

"I think I need to go home."

"Where's home?"

"Sherlock knows. Don't you?" Thea asked. "New York City." Sherlock said.

"Remember…"

"Yes."

"Remember…"

"Yes."

"Remember what they told you. Don't try to be clever-"

"No."

"Sherlock, you don't get this. Keep it simple and brief." Thea said. "God forbid the star witness in the trial should come across as intelligent." Sherlock said.

"Intelligent, fine. Let's give smartarse a wide berth."

"I'll just be myself.

"Are you _even _listening?"

* * *

><p><em>You see, I had a mental talk with myself when my best friend contacted me. It wasn't a sudden thing to think about my home state. By the end of this blog, you'll know everything about me the same way Sherlock did. Why I did the things I did, why I came to England, and why I changed who I was. At the very end, you'll find out my birth name - the one my parents gave me. You'll find out why I changed it to Thea Karr-Michael. <em>

_Now, Carla is special to me. She's not just my best friend, she's my cousin. She's the only one I used to look up to - she's 3 years old than I am. Carla is the best person I could ever know, that was until one day - the day I shipped myself off to England, meeting John Watson and Sherlock Holmes._

* * *

><p>"A consulting criminal."<p>

"Yes."

"Your words. Can you expand on that answer?" The Barrister asked. "James Moriarty is for hire." Sherlock aid.

"A tradesman?"

"Yes."

"But not the sort who'd fix your heating?" She asked. "No, the sort who'd plant a bomb or stage an assassination, but I'm sure he'd make a pretty decent job of your boiler." Sherlock said. There was an echo of laughter in the court room. Thea and John were up at the top, watching Sherlock.

"Would you describe him as-"

"Leading."

"What?"

"You can't do that. You're leading the witness. He'll objects and the judge will uphold." Sherlock said. Thea closed her eyes and shook her head. _God, not now. Not now! _"Mr. Holmes."

"Ask me how. How would I describe him? What opinion have I formed of him? Did they not teach you this?" Sherlock said. "Mr. Holmes, we're fine without your help." The Judge said. John and Thea gave each other the 'I told you so' looks. They knew Sherlock would do this.

"How would you describe this man, his character?" The Barrister asked. "First mistake, James Moriarty isn't a man at all. He's a spider. A spider at the center of a web. A criminal web with a thousand threads and he knows precisely how each and every single one of them dances." Sherlock said.

Thea rubbed the back of her neck, wondering where Sherlock was going with that. The Barrister cleared her throat. "And how long-"

"No, no, don't… Don't do that. That's really not a good question." Sherlock said. "Mr. Holmes!" The Judge snapped.

"How long have I known him? Not really your best line of enquiry. We met twice, five minutes in total. I pulled a gun. He tried to blow me up. I felt we had a special something." Sherlock said. "Miss Sorrel, are you seriously claiming this man is an expert? After knowing the accused for just five minutes?" The Judge asked.

"Two minutes would have made me an expert. Five was ample." Sherlock said. "Mr. Holmes, that's a matter of the jury." The Judge said.

"Oh, really?"

"Oh, God. No Sherlock." Thea muttered. John rubbed his temple. "One librarian, two teachers, two high-pressure jobs, probably the City. Foreman's a medical secretary, trained abroad judging by her short hair." Sherlock said.

"Mr. Holmes…"

"Seven are married and two are having an affair with each other, it would seem. Oh, and they're just had tea and biscuits. Would you like to who ate the wafer?" Sherlock asked. "Mr. Holmes! You've been called here to answer Miss Sorrel's questions, not to give us a display of your intellectual prowess. Keep your answers brief and to the point. Anything else will be treated as contempt. Do you think you could survive for just a few minutes without showing off?" Sherlock looked up at John and Thea with a smirk. Thea crossed her arms, not pleased with him at the moment. Sherlock opened his mouth to say something.

**TKM**

"I _cannot _believe him!" Thea hissed as she paced in front of John. "You didn't expect this?" John asked.

"Oh-ho-ho, I did but to point out the _judge's _traits was _uncalled _for. We told that cocky bastard _not _to be clever." Thea said. "I can't just turn it on and off like a tap." Sherlock said, being escorted to the found.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"You two were there for the whole thing. Up in the gallery, start to finish." Sherlock said. "Like you said it would be. Sat on his backside, never even stirred." John said.

"Moriarty's not mounting any defense." Sherlock said.

**TKM**

"Bank of England, Tower of London, Pentonville. Three of the most secure places in the country and six weeks ago, Moriarty breaks in, no one knows how or why. All we know is…" Thea sighed. "He ended up in custody." Sherlock said.

Thea rolled her eyes. "Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"The look."

"Look?"

"You're doing the look again." Thea said. "Well, I can't see it, can I?" Sherlock asked. Thea pointed to the mirror over the mantle place. Sherlock looked into the mirror.

"It's my face."

"Yes, and it's doing a thing. You're doing a 'we both know what's realign going on here' face." Thea said. "Well, we do." Sherlock said.

"No, _we _don't. You do. Which is why John and I find the face so annoying." Thea said. "If Moriarty wanted the jewels, he'd have them. If he wanted those prisoners freed, they'd be out on the streets. The only reason he's still in a prison cell right now is because he chose to be there. Somehow, this is part of his scheme." Sherlock said.

"Scheme this, scheme that! God, he's _just _trying to get under your skin and he succeed." Thea said. "He has not gotten under my skin, Thea." Sherlock said.

"Oh, yeah, really. I have a hard time believe that. You just called out the judge during the trial - he's gotten under your bloody skin." Thea said. "Why do you even care? You're headed back to New York." Sherlock said.

"Maybe its because-"

"Because what? That you're in love with me? Fallen for me. That's it isn't it?" Sherlock said. "Am I that obvious or is it just because you protected me over the course of 2 years, we've kissed a few times - you think you have me figured out, don't you? Yeah, if you want to hear it, I have fallen for you, I couldn't help it." Thea said. Sherlock looked at Thea up and down. She shrugged off the cardigan and placed in on the back of John's chair. Thea leaned up to Sherlock, kissing him - not caring about his feelings anymore.

* * *

><p>That following morning, Thea was actually in a good mood as much as she couldn't stand going to the trial of Jim Moriarty. After last night, spending it with Sherlock - maybe she had changed him. He's definitely not the person she first met.<p>

"Mr. Crayhill, can we have your first witness?" The Judge asked. He stood up from the table. "Your honor, we're not calling any witnesses." Crayhill said.

"I don't follow. You're entered a plea of 'not guilty'." The Judge said. "Nevertheless, my client is offering no evidence. The defense rests." Crayhill said. Moriarty turned, looking up at John and Thea.

"Ladies and gentleman of the jury James Moriarty stands accused of several counts of attempted burglary. Crimes witch, if he's found guilty, will elicit a very long custodial sentence and yet his legal team has chosen to offer no evidence whatsoever to support their plea. I find myself in the unusual position of recommending a verdict wholeheartedly. You must find him guilty."

**TKM**

Thea was sitting with John Watson on a bench with the judge walked out of the room. "Coming back." He said. John looked at his watch. "That was six minutes." John said.

"Surprised it took them that long, to be honest. There was a queue for the loo." He said. John and Thea got up, exchanging looks before entering the court room.

"Have you reached a verdict on which you all agree?" A woman stood up from the jury seats.

**TKM**

Thea was in charge of calling Sherlock the minute the verdict was clear. She was beyond pissed. "Not guilty. They found him not guilty. No defense and Moriarty's walked free." Thea waited from Sherlock to respond. "Sherlock? Earth to Sherlock, are you even listening to me? He's out. You know he'll be coming after you. Sher-" Thea was cut off, he hung up on her.

"He just bloody hung up on me."

"God, he's not taking it well."

"Its like he…knew Moriarty wasn't going to be guilty or something." Thea said. "You don't think…" John asked.

"Who knows, but Sherlock will be the first person Moriarty sees." Thea said.


	31. Chapter 31

**Thirty-One**

**Another day, another chapter! Yay! **

**Slacked off on writing yesterday, but all's good! I owe my Editing Ferret (Bekah) a few chapters because yesterday I wasn't into it. I was out most of the day and didn't come home 'til late.**

**Countdown to Christmas: 13 days! So close to single digits! Can you believe it? I mean, it was like November 1st was yesterday and now it's almost December 25th! Wow! Which makes me think - I can't wait for the Doctor Who Christmas Special on Christmas! Yep, this girl loves Doctor Who! I love having BBC America on digit cable. **

**Look for the next chapter tomorrow or Friday! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Okay, what I'm not understand is why did Moriarty break into all those places and not take a thing." John said. "Because…he didn't need to. He'll never need to take anything ever again." Thea said.<p>

"Why?"

"Nothing in the Bank of England, the Tower of London or the Pentonville Prison could possibly match the value of the key that could him into all three at the same time. He could open any door anywhere with a few tiny lines of computer code." Thea said. "He was showing off what he could do." John said.

"_Can _do."

* * *

><p><em>Now, I didn't think any of this would be helpful to what was about to happen. If I had an idea of what would happen - I surely would have been there and killed Moriarty myself. Okay, I'm like Sherlock in a few different ways. <em>

_You see, just because I was born and raised in New York City doesn't mean I wasn't giving the best education known to man - private schools. Then my parents died, and I was places into foster homes. I had to give up my other life of private schools and the best education I could reserve. Nothing against being in foster homes and being thrown from place to place to place but it wasn't the same. _

_Well, the term news speeds like wild fire - was totally accurate. The story of Moriarty's release was on every newsstand and news channel you could imagine. I swore off any channel that was news related and stopped reading the papers. I couldn't take it. That day, I was going to book my plane ticket to New York City for the following months. I was going home. Is it for good? Who knows._

_Now let's go to two months later..._

* * *

><p><em>Two Months Later:<em>

Thea was sitting in front of her MacBook, drinking her tea as she booked her flight home. She typed in her credit card information when there was an error. **There is a problem with your card. Please wait.** Thea walked for a moment until another error box popped up. **Thank you for your patience. Thea. **

She knew what this meant. Good old Mycroft Holmes wanted to have her in for a little chat. _How'd he find out about my decision to leave England for a while? _Thea looked outside, seeing the traditional black car waiting for her.

**TKM**

Thea got out, meeting John on the way. They walked into a room, seeing men ranging in age sitting at small round talks with lamps. The men were reading, John and Thea didn't know what to do. This was the first time they were being there. "Uh, excuse me, we're looking for Mycroft Holmes. Would you happen to know if he's around at all?" No one responded to John. "Can they not hear you?" Thea asked.

The older man looked frightened. "All right then, anyone want to answer the question? Okay, do any of you know where Mycroft Holmes is? We've been asked to meet him here." Thea said. "No taker. Right. Are we invisible? Can you actually see us?" John asked.

Two men walked into the room. "Ah, thanks, gents. We've been asked to meet Mycroft Holmes." John said. The men grabbed their arms and placing a cloth over their mouth and nose. Thea shouted to get them away but it was muffled.

**TKM**

"Tradition. Our traditions define us." Mycroft said as he poured some alcohol into a glass for himself. "So total silence is traditional, is it? You can't even say 'pass the sugar'?" Thea asked.

"Three quarters of the diplomatic service and half the Government front bench all sharing one tea trolley? It's the best, believe me - they don't want a repeat of 1972. But we can talk in here." Mycroft said. John picked up a paper off the table. "You read this stuff?" John asked.

"Caught my eye."

"Mmm-hmm."

"Saturday, they're doing a big exposé." Mycroft said. Thea looked over John's shoulder at the article. "I'd love to know where she got her information." Thea said.

"Someone called Brook. Recognize the name?"

"School friend, maybe?"

Mycroft laughed at John's comment. "Of Sherlock's? But that's not why I asked you two here." Mycroft said, handing John a file. He opened it, reading the name. "Who's this?" John asked.

"Don't know him?"

"No."

"Never seen his face before?"

"How many times do we have to say no?" Thea asked. "He's taken a flat in Baker Street, two doors down from you and one from Thea." Mycroft said.

"Hmm. I was thinking of doing a drinks thing for the neighbors." John said. "I'm not sure you'll want to. Sulejmani. Albanian hit squad. Expertly trained killer, living less than 20 feet from your front door." Mycroft said.

"After all, it's a great location. Jubilee Line's handy."

"Thea,"

"What's it got to do with us?" Thea asked. "Dyachenko, Ludmila." Mycroft this time handed the file to Thea. Thea sighed as she opened it.

"Okay, um…I may have seen her before."

"Russian killer. She's taken the flat opposite."

"Okay. I'm sense a pattern." Thea said. "In fact, four top international assassins relocated to within spitting distance of 221b. Anything you care to share with me?" Mycroft asked. John laughed.

"I'm moving?"

Thea decides not to joke with Mycroft and John about 'moving'. "It's not hard to guess the common denominator, is it?" Mycroft said. "You think this is Moriarty?" John asked.

"He promised Sherlock he'd come back." Mycroft said. "If this was Moriarty, he would be dead already." Thea said.

"If not Moriarty, then who?"

"Why don't you talk to Sherlock if you're _so _concerned about his wellbeing?" Thea asked. Mycroft didn't answer. "Oh, God! Don't tell me." John said.

"Too much history between us. Old scores, resentments." Mycroft said. "Nicked al his Smurfs? Broke his Action Man?" John joked.

"We're finished here, Mycroft." Thea said, turning away from Mycroft as John got up from the chair. "We all know what's coming. Moriarty is obsessed, he's sworn to destroy his only rival." Mycroft said.

"So you want us to watch out for you brother because he won't accept your help." John said. "If it's not too much trouble." Mycroft said. Thea wanted to say something but she just walked off.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so, Mycroft and I don't get along. It was something that Sherlock liked about me. I couldn't stand his brother, he's tried this before. I didn't fall for it but something this time made me think that Mycroft was hiding something. Something that would made the difference. I was correct, by the way.<em>

* * *

><p>Thea got out of the cab with John, she looked around. She saw the assassins around them. One was walking and the other was on his phone. Thea watched John pick something up from the door. He opened the letter, letting what looked like sand fall out. "Excuse me." A man said.<p>

"Sorry." A man with a ladder walked into flat. John and Thea walked up the stairs to the flat. "Sherlock, there's something weird…" John stopped when Lestrade and Sally were in the flat.

"What's going on?"

"Kidnapping."

"And why wasn't I called?" Thea asked. "You were." Sally said. Thea pulled out her iPhone, seeing no message or call from her or Lestrade.

"Really, well I-"

"Rufus Bruhl, the Ambassador of the US." Lestrade said. "He's in Washington." Thea said.

"Not him. His children. Max and Claudette. Aged seven and nine. They're at St. Aldate's." Lestrade said. "Posh boarding place down in Surrey." Sally said.

"School broke up. All the other boarders went home. Just a few kids remained, including those two." Lestrade said. "The kids have vanished." Sally said.

"The Ambassador's asked for you personally."

"The Reichenbach hero." Sally said walking out of the flat. "Isn't it great to be working with a celebrity?" Lestrade asked. Lestrade and Sally walked out of the room. Thea looked at the book shelf before walking out of the flat.


	32. Chapter 32

**Thirty-Two**

**Hello, hello, hello! Welcome back to my marathon of Thea Karr-Michael! The next chapter is more interesting, I promise. Not that I don't think this chapter isn't interesting. It's just I finished ch33 and it's pretty good! A lot more on Thea! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>You know how Sherlock is very insensitive. Well, he took it to the extreme. I mean, this poor woman had enough on her mind - getting sued or something by the kids father and he goes…<em>

* * *

><p>"Miss MacKenzie, you're in change of pupil welfare, yet you left this place wide open last night! What are you, an idiot, a drunk or a criminal? Now, quickly, tell me!" Sherlock shouted, taking off the woman's shock blanket. Thea gasped and glared at him for scaring the poor woman more than she already was. "All the doors and windows were properly bolted. No one, not even me, went into their room last night. You have to believe me!" Miss MacKenzie said.<p>

"I do. I just wanted you to speak quietly. Miss MacKenzie will need to breathe into a bag now." Sherlock said. Miss MacKenzie started to sob as Thea groaned.

**TKM**

"Six grand."

"What?"

"Six grand a term for this place. You'd expect them to keep the kids safe for you." Thea said. "So the other kids had all left on their holidays?" John asked.

"They were the only two sleeping on this floor. Absolutely no sign of a break-in. The intruder must have been hidden inside someplace." Lestrade said. Sherlock dropped a lacrosse stick to the ground, walking over to the trunk. He pulled out a book that was in an envelope with a red wax seal. Thea saw the book - Grimm Fairy Tales.

"Show me where the brother slept."

**TKM**

Sherlock pushed the door farther open and walked into the brother's room. He stood between the two beds. Thea leaned against the doorframe. "Boy sleeps there every night, gazing at the only light source, outside in the corridor. He'd recognize every shape, every outline. The silhouette of everyone who came to the door." Sherlock said.

"So?"

"So someone approaches the door who he doesn't recognize. An intruder. Maybe he can even see the outline of a weapon." Sherlock said, pushing Thea into the room and slightly closing the door. Thea could see Sherlock's outline and his imaginary weapon of choice. Sherlock pushed the door open again, walking in. "What would he do in the precious few seconds before they came into the room? How would he use them, if not to cry out? This little boy, this particular little boy, who reads all those spy books. What would he do?"

"He'd leave a sign."

Sherlock sniffed the air, Thea rolled her eyes. Sherlock picked up something from the ground. "Get Anderson."

"Is he for real?" Sally asked. "Just do it." Thea hissed.

**TKM**

The lights were out and the black light was shined against the wall. "Linseed oil." Thea said. "Not much use. Doesn't lead us to the kidnapper." Anderson said.

"Brilliant, Anderson."

"Really?"

"Yes, brilliant impression of an idiot." Sherlock said. Thea covered her mouth, containing the laughter. If she could see Anderson's face, she would have laughed. "The floor."

"He made a trail for us."

"The boy was made to walk ahead of them." Sherlock said. "On tiptoe?" John asked.

"Indicates anxiety. Gun held to his head. The girl was pulled beside him, dragged sideways. He had his left arm cradled around her neck." Sherlock said. The foot prints stopped. "That's the end of it. We don't know where they went from here. Tell us nothing after all." Anderson said.

"You're right, Anderson. Nothing." Thea waited for the punch line to happen. "Except his shoe size, his height, his gait, his walking pace." Sherlock said, ripping off the tarp from the window. Sherlock bent down, chuckling. John bent down next to him as Thea stood.

"Having fun?"

"Starting to."

"Maybe don't do the smiling. Kidnapped children?" John said. Sherlock didn't say a word. John stood straight going back into the boy's room. Thea stood there for a moment, thinking about her time here. Thea walked away before Sherlock could say something to her.

* * *

><p><em>I did say I went to private school - it was that place, that exact place. I didn't like it at all because I barely could go home because my mother and father were never around for the holidays. When my parents were killed, I had to leave - thank God. Thankfully Mis MacKenzie didn't realize I was… Oh, I can't tell you just yet. Has to be a surprise. <em>

_Now, I know what you're thinking - must be Moriarty. You'll have to wait and see. _

_So, my parents were both travelers, they met in Peru and fell in love. I was an accident, and don't that they didn't love me, it just interfered with their travels. I was lucky enough to be in England and I went to Ireland. That's how I know many accents. Growing up in England, New York City, and Ireland can do that to a person. _

* * *

><p>"How did he get past the CCTV? If all the doors were locked." John said. "He walked in when they weren't locked." Sherlock said.<p>

"A stranger can't just walk into a school like that." Thea said. "Anyone can walk in anywhere if they pick the right moment. Yesterday, end of term, parents milling around, chauffeurs, staff. What's one more stranger among that lot? He was waiting for them. All he had to do was find a place to hide." Sherlock said.

* * *

><p>"Molly!"<p>

"Oh, hello. I'm just getting out."

"No you're not."

"I've got a lunch date."

"Cancel it. You're having lunch with me." Sherlock said. "What?" Molly asked.

"Need your help. It's one of your boyfriends, we're trying to track him down. He's been a bit naughty." Sherlock said. "Moriarty?" Thea smirked.

"Of course it's Moriarty."

"Jim actually wasn't even my boyfriend. We went out three times. I ended it." Molly said. "Yes, and he kidnapped me and John, then he stole the Crown Jewels, broke into the Bank of England and organized a prison break at Pentonville." Thea said.

"For the sake of law and order, I suggest you avoid all future attempts at a relationship, Molly." Sherlock said.

**TKM**

Molly came back into the room with a stack of books and papers in her arms. "Oil, John. The oil in the kidnapper's footprint. It'll lead us to Moriarty. All the chemical traces on his show have been preserved. The sole of the shoe is like a passport. If we're lucky, we can see everything that he's been up to." Sherlock said. Thea watched from the other side of the table. Thea looked at her iPhone, checking for messages from…anyone, even Carla would have been a great person to sudden email or call her that moment.

Sherlock wasn't even paying attention, he was too focused on Moriarty. "I need that analysis."

"Alkaline."

"Thank you, Thea."

"I'm over here." Thea said, sitting on the ground in the corner, doodling.

"Molly."

"Yes."

John and Thea were just a waste of space while Sherlock did the analysis on the shoe print. They chatted quietly to each other - Thea was telling him about leaving and going to New York for a while, he was okay with it. Sherlock, they both knew he wasn't okay with her decision.

"Glycerol molecule." Sherlock sighed. "What are you?" Sherlock asked. Thea took a deep breath, walking passed him from behind. He glanced up at her for a brief moment to sit at the end of the table while John went to look at a book on the other table. Thea wasn't paying attention to much of what Molly was saying. _Some friend I was to her. _Until something caught her attention.

"Except when he thought no one could see. I saw him once. He looked sad."

"Molly…"

"You look sad. When you think they can't see you." Sherlock glanced from John to Thea. Thea and Sherlock locked eyes for a moment. She smiled softly at him. Sherlock turned towards Molly. "Are you okay? Don't just say you are, because i know what that means, looking sad when you think no one can see you." Molly said.

"You can see me."

"I don't count. What I'm trying to say is that if there's anything I can do, anything you need, anything at all, you can have me. No, I just mean…I mean… If there's anything you need. It's fine." Molly looked away from Sherlock. "But what could I need from you?" Sherlock asked.

"Nothing. I don't know. But you could probably say thank you, actually."

"Thank you."

"I'm just going to go and get some crisps. Do you want anything?" Molly asked. She didn't give Sherlock the chance to speak. "It's okay. I know you don't."

"Well, actually, maybe I'll-"

"I know you don't."

Thea just happened to look at the pictures from the crime scene. One picture stood out to her. It was the red wax seal. "John, come look at this." Thea said. John moved over to her. She held up the photo to him. "Sherlock?"

"Hmm?"

"This envelope was in her trunk. There's another one." John said. "What?" Sherlock asked.

"On our doorsteps. Found it today." John pulled out the envelope from the pocket of his jacket. Thea took it from him before he could check for himself.

"Look at that. Exactly the same seal." Thea placed the envelope and the photo next to Sherlock. Sherlock reached inside the envelope, pulling out the crumbs. "Bread crumbs." Sherlock.

"It was there when we got back."

"A little trace of bread crumbs, hardback copy of fairy tales. Two children led into the forest by a wicked father follow a little trail of bread crumbs." Sherlock said. "That's _Hansel and Gretal_." John said.

"What kind of kidnapper knaves clues like this?" Thea asked. "The sort that likes to boast. The sort that think it's all a game. He sat in our flat and he said these exact words to me. All fairy tales need a good-one fashioned villain. The fifth substance. It's part of the tale. The witch's house. The glycerol molecule. PGPR." Sherlock said.

"No."

"What's that?"

"It's used in making chocolate."


	33. Chapter 33

**Thirty-Three**

**Only a few more chapters and A Consulting Detective's Babysitter will be complete, done, finished.**

**Enjoy!**

**C2C: 11 days! **

**Bekah comes home today! YAY!**

* * *

><p>"This fax arrived an hour ago." Lestrade handed the paper to Sherlock, Thea leaned over his shoulder as they walked. <strong>Hurry up. They're dying!<strong> "What have you got for us?" Lestrade asked.

"We need to find a place in the city where all five of these things intersect." Sherlock said, handing Lestrade his notes. "Chalk, asphalt, brick dust, vegetation… What the hell is this? Chocolate?" Lestrade asked.

"I think we're looking for an disused sweet factory."

"We need to narrow that down. A sweet factory with asphalt?" Lestrade asked. "No, no, no. Too general. Need something more specific, chalk, chalky clay. That's far thinner band of geology." Sherlock said.

"Brick dust."

"Building site. Bricks from the 1950s." Sherlock said. "There's thousands of building sites in London!" Thea said.

"I've got people out looking."

"So have I!"

"Your homeless network, I presume?" Thea asked. "Faster than the police. Far more realized about taking bribes." Sherlock said.

"You don't say?"

Sherlock phones started to buzz and ring as the text came through about the buildings. "John, Thea." Sherlock turned the phone towards them. "Rhododendron ponticom. Matches. Addlestone." Sherlock said.

"What?"

"There's a mile of disused factories between the river and the park. It matching everything." Sherlock said. "Come on. Come on!" Lestrade said as everyone walked out of Scotland Yard.

* * *

><p><em>I know what you're thinking, 'Thea tells us more about your life - less of the story'. Well I can't help but tell my side of what happened. <em>

_But, here are a few things: I used to smoke, the only thing everyone knew. I never had an Aunt (or was it Uncle?) who used to work Baskerville, you don't want to know how I got that pass. Uh, I prefer tea over coffee. My middle name is Theadora. _

* * *

><p>Everyone ran into the disused building, Thea went with Sherlock, Lestrade, and John. They were shining flashlights all around. Sherlock rushed over to the wrappers that were spread all over the floor. There was a candle on the ground with wax around the base. "This was alight moments ago. They're still here!" Sherlock said. The four of them continued to walk along the factory looking for the two kids. "Sweet wrappers. What's he been feeding you?"<p>

"Mercury."

"What?"

"The papers, they're painted with mercury. Lethal. The more of the stuff they ate…" Sherlock started. "It was killing them." John said.

"It's not enough to kill them on its own. Taken in large enough quantities, eventually it would kill them. He didn't need to be there for the execution. Murder by remote control. He could be 1000 miles away." Sherlock said as Thea looked around the corner, she gasped. "The hungrier they got, the more they ate, the faster they died. Neat."

"Over here!" Thea dropped the flashlight, getting closer to the kids. "We've got you, don't worry." Thea whispered. The EMTs arrived to her, helping her get the kids.

* * *

><p>"Right, then. The professionals have finished if the amateurs want to go in and have their turn." Sally said. "Now, remember that she's in shock and she's just seven years old, so…anything you can do to…" Lestrade trailed off.<p>

"Not by myself."

"Yeah. Might be helpful."

Thea lead Sherlock and John into the interrogation room where the girl was. She slowly looked up when Sherlock spoke her name. Her eyes widened, starting to scream. Sherlock tried to talk to her when she started to point at him. "Get out, Sherlock! Get out!" Thea shouted, pushing him out of the room. "I need to talk-"

"No, Sherlock. Just, no."

"Thea-"

"Sherlock, listen to me, right now. She was frightened of _you_."

**TKM**

"Makes no sense."

"Kid's traumatized. Something about Sherlock reminded her of the kidnapper." Lestrade said. "What's she said?" John asked.

"Hasn't uttered another syllable." Thea said. "And the boy?" John asked.

"No, he's unconscious. Still in intensive care." Lestrade said. "Sherlock, don't let it get to you, I always feel like screaming when you walk into a room. Well, most people do." Thea smirked.

"Come on." John, Lestrade, and Thea walked out of the office.

* * *

><p><em>If you're thinking that kidnapping was too easier - you were right about that. Many things are about to happen, I'll try my hardest to get every detail right and what happens in the end will break your heart. I know it did mine. Another reason I went back to New York.<em>

_More on Carla - my cousin who's parents were given custody of me at age 13, 5 years after my parents deaths and my jumping act around New York. Carla was my older 'sister' who looked out for me when I needed it. The smoking started at 15 that's when Carla started to be a real bitch to me, telling me these things that made me wish I died with them. I didn't try anything, rest assured (John, I'm fine. I will be fine!)._

_You all know I'm American - I have been for years but I think of myself as a Brit. I love England and it breaks my heart even more that I have to leave. I'm sorry. I really am._

* * *

><p>"You okay, Sherlock?" Thea asked when John waved for a cab. They were standing outside Scotland Yard. "Thinking." Sherlock said as the cab drove up. Thea went to get in when Sherlock pulled her back. She tilted her head, confused.<p>

"This is my cab, you two get the next one."

"Why?"

"You might talk."

Sherlock got into the cab and the cab drove off. Thea groaned as John sighed. "I can't believe him." Thea said.

"Something's not right."

"I know. It's not a good thing that we don't know what's going on with him." Thea said. John went to wave for another cab when Lestrade came out of the building. "Thea, we need you for a moment." He said. She looked at John.

"You'll have to go home alone, John. I'll meet you there."

* * *

><p><em>If I knew what was coming - I would have be a little bit calmer. And I may not have exposed the real reason I joined Scotland Yard and I wouldn't have spoke in my naturally accent - my American accent. Looking back, I wish I did something else, but its too late now.<em>

* * *

><p>"WHAT?!"<p>

"Karr-Michael, please hear us out." Anderson said. "You can't actually think Sherlock is behind this." Thea said. "We shouldn't even listen to you anymore, you're sleeping with him." Sally snapped.

"For one, I'm not sleeping with him. We haven't even had sex. Kissing here and there but nothing more. You're not seriously suggesting he's involved, are you? Just because he can solve a case in minutes doesn't mean he's a murderer." Thea said. "I say we have to entertain the possibility." Anderson started.

"Thea's got a point," Thea smiled. "But so does Donovan and Anderson." Lestrade said. Thea turned to her boss.

"You're saying your believing these two?" Thea asked.

"Thea."

"No! I'm not believing any of this! Sherlock isn't a murderer, he's not a kidnapper, he isn't that person." Thea said. "Thea, listen to me-" Lestrade started.

"No! Nothing is going to change my mind and nothing is going to change yours. Just forgot I even was on the force. You wanna know why I wanted to be a detective, to get close to him. I've read his blogs for years, reading about him and his stories, he's cases. I wanted to know him. The moment the position was available, I jumped for the chance." Thea said. She was speaking clear english with her American accent, Sally and Anderson stared at her before she realized what just happened. _My accent, my reason. I'm…exposed._ Thea walked out of the office as the tears filled her eyes. She couldn't believe Lestrade. She couldn't believe he actually was following those two...bloody idiots!

Thea ran outside, tears filling her eyes. She couldn't believe it, Sherlock wouldn't do any of that. He wouldn't kidnap the kids or be a murderer. Thea called a cab, telling the address. The tears continued to fall, wiping away the tears. The cab came to a stop when they turned the corner. "What's going on? Keep going!" She hissed. "I can't. Road block." The cabbie said.

"Road bl-" She opened the door, seeing Sherlock and John standing by a body. Thea ran towards them. "What happened?" She asked.

"A shooting."

"What? Who is he?" Thea asked. "You were crying." Sherlock pointed out.

"So? It doesn't matter right now, Sherlock! Call someone. I don't know the emergency number." Thea said.


	34. Chapter 34

**Thirty-Four**

**I like walking up to reviews, but today was a little different. You can give me criticism as much as you want and it doesn't matter to me anymore. I don't care who likes it, who hates it, and who absolutely loves it. Wanna know something, I didn't know what a Mary Sue was until a few months back. I never realized Thea was one but I guess she is now. Do I care? No. Do I want to care? No. Do other people think so? Possibly and do I care? Hell no. Thea's nothing like me, if I was a detective, do you really think I would be writing? NO! Well, I would be writing just...no one would be reading it. If Thea says something that is supposed to be John or Sherlock saying (I try to stay clear of Sherlock's) but if it sounds like something Thea would say, she's going to say it.**

**Yeah, someone's review hurt my feelings for a moment but then I thought to myself, "This story is coming to an end? Why mess with something when I know its ending shortly?" Don't get me wrong, I will be rewriting and editing - changing earlier chapters to 3rd person over first but, I don't care what people say anymore. **

**If you got any of my sarcasm in that whole...thing, pat yourself on the back! **

**Enjoy, see you tomorrow with the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>"That is him. It's him."<p>

"What?"

"Sulejmani or something. Mycroft showed us his files, remember? A big Albanian gangster who lives two doors down from us." John said. "He died because I shook his hand." Sherlock said.

"What do you mean?"

"Saved my life, but he couldn't touch me. Why?" Sherlock asked.

* * *

><p>"Four assassins living right on our doorstep. They didn't come here to kill me. They have to keep me alive." Sherlock took off his jacket and scarf on the chair next to the table. "I've got something that all of them want. But if one of them approaches me…" Sherlock said as he typed on the computer.<p>

"The others kill them before they can get it."

"All of the attention is focus on me. There's a surveillance web closing in on us right now." Sherlock said. "So, what have you got that's so important?" John asked.

"We need to ask about the dusting."

**TKM**

"Precise details. In the last week, what's been cleaned?" Sherlock asked. "Well, Tuesday I did your lino-" Mrs. Hudson started.

"No, in here. This room. This is where we'll find it. Any break in the dust line. You can put back anything but dust. Dust is eloquent." Sherlock said.

"What's he on about?"

"Not exactly sure."

"Cameras. We're being watched."

"What? Cameras? Here?" Mrs. Hudson gasped. The doorbell rang, Thea ran to the window. She leaned her forehead against the cool glass. "I'm in my nightie." Mrs. Hudson went down the stairs. Thea looked towards the bookcase, remembering what she saw earlier.

"Sherlock, check the top shelf of bookcase." Thea said. Sherlock turned towards the bookcase, looking at it. He moved the book and moved the camera. Thea turned towards the footsteps.

Lestrade was standing there.

"No, Inspector.

"What?"

"The answer is no." Sherlock said, pulling out the camera. "You haven't heard the question." Lestrade said.

"You want to take me to the station. I could tell by the redness in Thea's eyes and the tear stains on her cheeks. Just saving you the trouble of asking." Sherlock said.

"Sherlock-"

"The scream?"

"Yeah."

"Who was it? Donovan? I bet it was Donovan. Am I somehow responsible for the kidnapping? I bet Thea tried to convince you. Ah, Moriarty's smart. He planted the doubt in her head. That little nagging sensation you got to have to be strong to resist. You can't kill an idea, can you? Not once it's made a home…" Sherlock poked Lestrade's forehead. "There."

"Will you come?"

"One photograph, that's his next move. Moriarty's game. First the scream, then a photograph of me being taken in for questioning. He wants to destroy me inch by inch. It is a game, Lestrade, and not one I'm willing to play. Give my regards to Sergeant Donovan." Sherlock said. Lestrade glanced at Thea, who wasn't looking at him. He left the flat. Thea looked out the window, watching him and Sally get into the car. He looked up at her. She knew what he was going to do. She hated that she knew what he was about to do.

"He'll be deciding."

"Deciding?"

"Whether to come back with a warrant and arrest Sherlock." Thea said. "You think?" John asked.

"It's standard procedure."

"Should have gone with him. People will think-"

"I don't care what people think." Sherlock said. "You'd care if they thought you were stupid or wrong." Thea said.

"No, that would just make them stupid or wrong." Sherlock said. "Sherlock, I don't want the world believing you're a…" Thea couldn't say the word.

"That I'd be a what, Thea?" Sherlock asked. "A bloody fraud. I don't want anyone believe this." Thea said.

"You're worried they're right."

"What? No, of course not!"

"You're worried they're right about me." Sherlock said. "N-n-no." Thea said.

"That's why you're so upset, you can't even entertain the possibility that they might be right. You're afraid that you've been taken in as well." Sherlock said. "No, I'm not." Thea said.

"Moriarty is playing with your mind, too."

"No, he's not! No one is playing with my mind, Sherlock!" Thea yelled. "Can't you see what's going on?" Sherlock shouted.

"No, we know you're for real."

"A hundred percent?"

"A hundred and fifty. Nobody could fake being such an annoying dick all the time." Thea said as sirens wailed. Thea's phone rang, Lestrade was calling her. After the call, she looked at the men in the room. "So, Lestrade says they're all coming over here right now. Slapping the handcuffs on you, every single officer you ever made feel like a idiot. Which is a lot of people." Thea said.

"Oh, sorry, am I interrupting?" Mrs. Hudson asked. Sherlock didn't bother looking at her. "Some chap delivered a parcel. I forgot. Marked Perishable. I had to sign for it." John took the package. Thea saw the same seal.

"Funny name. German. Like the fairy tales." John opened the package as Sherlock got up from his chair. John pulled out a gingerbread man from the packaging. They could hear the sirens from the cars approaching. "Burnt to a crisp." Sherlock said.

"What does it mean?"

The doorbell rang and knocks on the door. Mrs. Hudson went to get the door. Thea could hear Sally and Lestrade downstairs, yelling for Sherlock. John went to investigate. Sherlock grabbed his jacket. Thea stared at him as he put on his scarf and jacket. The cops come into the flat, slapping the cuffs on Sherlock. "Sherlock Holmes, I'm arresting you on suspicion of abduction and kidnapping." Lestrade said. "Come on, Lestrade, this isn't right." Thea said.

"It's all right, Thea."

"He's not resisting." John said. "No, it's not all right, Sherlock. This is ridiculous." Thea said.

"Get him downstairs, now."

"You know you don't-"

"Thea, don't even try to interfere or I shall arrest you and John, too." Lestrade said. "Go ahead. Try and stop me." Thea said.

"Thea, remember what you just did."

"Yeah, I quit."

"You what?"

"Donovan, you done?" Thea asked. "Oh, I said it. First time we met." Sally said.

"Don't even bother, Donovan."

"Solving crimes won't be enough. One day, he'll cross the line. Now ask yourself, what sort of man would kidnap those kids just so he can impress us all by finding them?" Sally asked. "That's a bloody lie! Don't ever-"

"Donovan?"

"Sir."

"That's our man?"

"Uh, yes, sir."

"Looked a bit of a weirdo, if you ask me. Often are, these vigilante types." Thea clenched her fist, as John stared at the man. "What are you looking at?" He asked.

* * *

><p><em>Trust me, I know what I was about to do. I had this plan in my head the moment Lestrade left. Sherlock had a plan similar - I just knew it. Now, I just have to wait for the perfect chance to get it done.<em>

_I know a thing or two about crimes and I may or may not have been in juvy for a while when I was a teen. I know a lot about guns and I know how to make people follow my directions. After this, I doubt I'll be able to get my job back at Scotland Yard - like I would want to be with those backstabbing, blood-thirsty leeches (Sally and Anderson). _

* * *

><p>"Are you all right, sir?"<p>

Thea and John were slammed against the cop car on either side of Sherlock. "Joining me?" Sherlock asked. "Yeah. Apparently it's against the law to chin the Chief Superintendent. Way to go, John Watson!" Thea smirked.

"Bit awkward, this."

"There's no one to bail us."

"I was thinking more about our imminent and daring escape." Sherlock said. Thea smirked, as she felt the cuffs being released from her wrists. Sherlock quickly grabbed the control, making a high-pitched feedback. Thea elbowed the cop behind her, grabbing a gun from his holster. She pointed it at him. "Ladies and gentlemen, will you all please get on your knees?" Thea asked. No one moved. She rolled her eyes, aiming the gun up into the sky and firing.

"Now would be good!"

"Do as she says! She's a professional!" Lestrade yelled. Everyone started to go down on their knees. "Just so you're aware the gun is her idea, we're just, uh, you know…" John said.

"My hostages!" Thea pointed the gun at John and Sherlock.

"Hostages, yes, that works. That works. So what now?" John asked as the three of them moved backwards. "Doing what Moriarty wants. Becoming a fugitive." Sherlock said.

"I suggest running. Now!" Thea said. The three friends went off running. Thea glanced behind her, hearing the sirens. "Thea take my hand!" Sherlock said. She grabbed it as John grabbed the other.

"Now people will definitely talk." They turn abruptly, Thea dropped the gun the process. "The gun!" She hissed.

"Leave it!"

Thea let go of Sherlock's hand, grabbing onto the bars and jumping over. Same when for Sherlock. John didn't go over right away. "Sherlock, wait! We're going to need to coordinate." John said.

"Go to your right."

"Huh?"

"Go to your right, John." Thea said. John got over the fence, running again. Sherlock grabbed the back of jacket, pulling me back. "Everybody wants to believe it. That's what makes it so clever. A lie that's preferable to the truth. All my brilliant deductions were just a sham. No one feels inadequate. Sherlock Holmes is just an ordinary man." Sherlock said.

"What about Mycroft? He could help us."

"If he thinks I want a reconciliation? Now's not really the moment." Sherlock said. Thea looked behind her, she could have sworn someone was following them. "Sherlock, we're being followed." Thea said.

"It's one of our new neighbors from Baker Street. Let's see if he can give us some answers." Sherlock said. They ran then leaned against the wall. "Where are we going?" John asked. Sherlock took Thea's hand.

"We going to jump in front of that bus."

"What?!"

The three of them run into the road, standing in front of the bus. The man ran towards them, pushing them out of the way of the bus. Sherlock disarmed him, pointing the gun at the man. "Tell me what you want from me. Tell me!" Sherlock said. "He left it at your flat." The man said.

"Who?"

"Moriarty."

"What?"

"The computer key code." The man said as they stood up from the ground. "Of course, he's selling it. The program he used to break into the Tower. He planted it when he came around." Sherlock said. Gunshots were fired, hitting the man. "Run!" Thea screamed. The ran and hid when a cop car drove past.

"It's a game-changer. It's a key. It could break into any system and it's sitting in our flat right now. That's why he left that message, telling everyone where to come. 'Get Sherlock.' We need to get back into the flat and search." Sherlock said. "CID will be camped out. Why plant it on you?" John asked.

"It's another subtle way of smearing my name, now I'm best pals with all those criminals." Sherlock said. Thea looked down at the papers on the stand. "Have you seen this?" Thea asked.

Thea held up the paper for Sherlock to read. "A kiss and tell. Some bloke called Rich Brook." Thea said. "Who is he?" John asked.

* * *

><p><em>Here Kitty, Kitty, Kitty. I do want to murder her! She is another leech who has to die. She has ruined soo much of Sherlock's life and she doesn't deserve to be there. Kitty, I doubt you're reading this but Thea Karr-Michael will ruin your life the next time she is in England, got it? <em>

_By the way, I have an evil streak._


	35. Chapter 35

**Thirty-Five**

**Hope you all didn't mind my rant in yesterday's chapter. Just needed to say a few things to get it off my chest. I love my best friend! Like, OMG! I told yesterday about that review, and got pissed herself! She'd read ACDB and knows the ending. I joked and said to her, 'you made my best friend upset, feel my wrath'. She totally agreed with what I said. She was clearly pissed. You know if someone is pissed in like a message or email, you can like 'feel' or 'hear' the anger, well, I could hear the anger in her voice. **

**So, the second to last chapter of A Consulting Detective's Babysitter, tomorrow will be the final chapter. **

***Forgot to put this on yesterday's chapter: RIP to the adults and children who were killed in Connecticut. I can't believe that happened - makes me think of a time when someone from my school brought a gun (I don't remember if it was a real gun or a bebe gun, either or) and we were in lockdown for an hour and a half. Thankfully no one was killed or hurt in anyway. My heart goes out to the parents and families to lost someone on 12/13/2012.***

**C2CE: 8 days! It will be a week until Christmas Eve! Ah! Where did the time go? Seriously?!**

**C2C: SINGLE DIGITS! Yeah, baby! 9 days! **

* * *

><p>Thea was standing on the stairs of Kitty's apartment, waiting for her to come home. Thea had her arms crossed as the door creaked open. "Too late to go on the record?" Sherlock asked. "Congratulations. The truth about Sherlock Holmes. The scoop that everybody wanted and you've got it. Brava." Thea said as she picked the lock on the cuffs.<p>

"I gave you your opportunity. I wanted to be on your side, remember? You turned me down." Kitty said. "And then, lo and behold, someone turned up and spills all the beans. How utterly convenient. Who is Brook?" Sherlock asked. Kitty shook her head.

"Oh, come on, Kitty. No one trusts the voice at the end of a call. Little café meetings, sessions in hotel rooms. How do you know that you can trust him, eh?" Thea asked. "A man turns up with the Holy Grail in his pocket. What were his credentials?" Sherlock asked.

The door opened behind them, Thea turned seeing Moriarty. "Darling, they didn't have any ground coffee, so I just got normal." Moriarty said. "Son of a bitch." Thea hissed.

"You said that they wouldn't find me here. You said that I'd be safe here." Moriarty said. "You are safe, Richard. I'm a witness. He wouldn't harm you in front of witnesses." Kitty said.

"So, that's your source? Moriarty is Richard Brook?" John asked. "Of course he's Richard Brook, there is no Moriarty, there never has been." Kitty said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look him up. Rich Brook, an actor Sherlock Holmes _hired _to be Moriarty." Kitty said. "Doctor Watson, Detective Karr-Michael, I…I know you're good people. Don't-don't-don't hurt me." Moriarty said.

"Shut up! Shut the hell up! You are Moriarty! He's Jim Moriarty!" Thea shouted. "We've met, remember? You were going to blow me up! You kidnapped Thea!" John yelled.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. He paid me. I needed the work. I'm an actor, I was out of work…" Moriarty said. "Sherlock, you'd better explain, 'cause I am not getting this." John said.

"Me neither."

"I'll be doing the explaining. In print. It's all here. Conclusive proof." Thea and John took pieces of the articles, reading them to themselves. "You invented James Moriarty, your nemesis." Kitty said.

"Invented him?"

"Mmm-hmm. Invented all the crimes, actually. To cap it all, you made up a master villain." Kitty said. "Oh, don't be ridiculous!" Thea hissed.

"Ask him, he's right here! Just ask him! Tell him, Richard." Kitty said. "No, for God's sake, this man was on trail!" John yelled.

"Yes, and you paid him. Paid him to take the rap. Promised to rig the jury. Not exactly a West End role, but I'll bet the money was good. But not so good he didn't want to sell his story." Kitty said. "I am sorry. I am-I am sorry." Moriarty said.

"So, this is the story that you're going to publish? The big conclusion of it all, Moriarty is an actor?" John asked. "He knows I am. I have proof. I have proof, show him. Can you show them something?" Moriarty asked.

"Yeah, show us something."

"I'm on TV, I'm on kids TV. I'm the Storyteller." Jim said. Thea looked at the folder in John's hands. "I'm the Storyteller. It's on DVD." Thea looked through the papers, so tempted to rip them to shreds.

"Just tell them. It's all coming out now. It's all over. Just tell them, just tell them. Tell them It's all over - No! No! Don't you touch me! Don't you lay a finger on me!" Moriarty yelled. "Stop it, stop it now!" Sherlock shouted.

"Don't hurt me!"

"Don't let him get away!"

"Leave him alone!"

"No, no, no, he'll have backup." Sherlock said when he got the door opened. "Do you know what, Sherlock Holmes? I look at you now and I can read you. And you repel me." Kitty said.

* * *

><p><em>You are probably utterly confused about what's going on here. Trust me, so was I. I actually was beginning to doubt who Moriarty actually was. I didn't think he was an actor, he would have put on a much better performance than he did in there. There's something else going on here - Moriarty likes to play games, well so do I. <em>

_DON'T TRUST EVERYTHING YOU READ! Especially about Sherlock Holmes and James Moriarty. Ignore it all! _

* * *

><p>"Can he do that? Completely change his identity? Make you the criminal?" John asked. "He's got my whole life story. That's what you do. You sell a big lie. You wrap it up in a truth to make it palatable." Sherlock said.<p>

"It's your word against his."

"He's been sowing doubt into people's minds for the last 24 hours. There's on;y one thing he needs to do to complete his game and that's to…" Sherlock stopped. Thea looked at him. "That's to do what?" Thea asked.

"There's something I need to do."

"What? Can't we help?"

"No, on my own." Sherlock walked away. Thea and John exchanged looks behind she pulled out her cell phone. She needed to talk with Carla. Thea waited for her best friend to answer the phone.

_"Hello?"_

"Carla, I'm coming home."

_"My God! When?"_

Thea looked at John before she answered. "Soon. I have a plane ticket ordered. In a month or so."

_"For how long?"_

"Possibly…a year. Maybe longer."

* * *

><p>Mycroft Holmes entered his office, stopping when he saw Thea sitting at his desk with her feet propped up on the desk. She was reading the file and the paper. "She really did her homework, Miss Kitty Riley. There's things that only someone close to Sherlock could know. Closer than John and I." Thea said.<p>

"Ah."

"Have you seen your brother's address book lately? Only three names - yours, mine, and John's. Moriarty didn't get this stuff from me or John." Thea said. "Thea-"

"So, how does it work? You relationship with Moriarty? You go out for a cup of coffee now and then talking about Sherlock, John, and I?" Thea stood up from the desk. "Your own brother and you bladed about his entire to this maniac?" Thea said.

"I never intend… I never dreamt…

"This, see, this is what you were trying to tell me, isn't it? Watch his back, 'cause I've made a mistake. How did you meet him?" Thea asked. "People like him, we…know about them, we watch them. But James Moriarty, the most dangerous criminal mind the world has ever seen, and in his pocket's the ultimate weapon, a key code. A few lines of computer code that can unlock any door." Mycroft said.

"And you abducted him? To try and find the key code."

"Interrogated him for weeks."

"And?"

"He wouldn't play along. He just sat there, staring into the darkness. The only thing that made him open up…I could get him to talk. Just a little. But…" Mycroft stopped. "In return, you had to offer him Sherlock's life story. So there's one big lie, Sherlock's a fraud. But people will swallow it because the rest of it is true. Moriarty wanted Sherlock destroyed, right? And you have given him the prefect ammunition." Thea said. She shook her head, heading towards the door.

"Thea." She turned towards Mycroft. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, please." Thea scoffed.

"Tell him, would you?" Mycroft asked. Thea didn't answer, she just stormed out of the office.

* * *

><p><em>I told you I knew something was up. I don't know everything about Sherlock, especially his childhood - only one person did. Mycroft Holmes. I knew he was up to something and I just had to confront him. I just couldn't deal with the lies from Mycroft any more! Out of all the contacts in my phone, I've deleted his. He better not try and contract me. <em>

_I don't deal will with people like Mycroft. He even asked me to pass on a message to Sherlock about all of this. I didn't pass it on, just an FYI. _

* * *

><p>Thea and John walked into the office where Sherlock worked, Sherlock was sitting on the ground - bouncing a ball at the cabinets. "Got your message." John said. "The computer code is key to this. If we find it, we can use it, beat Moriarty at his own game." Sherlock said.<p>

"What do you mean - use it?"

"He's used it to create a false identity. So we can use it to break into the records and destroy Richard Brook." Sherlock said. "And bring back Jim Moriarty again." Thea said.

"Somewhere in 221b, somewhere, on the day of verdict, he left it hidden." Sherlock said.

"Uh-huh."

"What did he touch?"

"An apple, nothing else."

"Did he write anything down?"

"No."

John rapped his fingers onto the counter before moving away. John sighed as Thea rubbed the back of her neck. Thea looked at her phone when it buzzed. Carla was beyond excited to have her best friend back in New York. Thea heard the familiar 'bloop' of the sent message from an iPhone.

**TKM**

Later, Thea was almost asleep, leaning her head on John's shoulder when his phone rang at the same time hers did. "Karr-Michael." She groaned. She listened to the person on the other end of the phone. It sounded like Anderson. It sounded important. "I have to run guys, I'm sorry. Something's up at Scotland Yard." Thea said as she hung up the phone.

"Mrs. Hudson's been shot."

"What?!"

"How?"

"Well, probably one of the killers you managed to attract. Jesus. Jesus! She's dying, Sherlock. Let's go." John said. "You go, I'm busy." Sherlock said.

"Busy?"

"Thinking, I need to think."

"You need to-"

"Doesn't she mean anything to you? You once half killed a man because he laid a finger on her." Thea asked. "You've got somewhere else to go, Thea. I think Lestrade needs your help. And besides, she's my landlady." Sherlock said.

"She's dying, you machine! Sod this. Sod this. You stay here if you want. On you own." John said. "Alone is what I have. Alone protects me." Sherlock said.

"No, friends protect people. And you've already said you don't have friends." Thea said, walking out with John.

* * *

><p><em>If you're thinking, that it was actually Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson actually was shot and dying - you were fooled like we were. Now, on with the truth.<em>


	36. Chapter 36

**Thirty-Six**

**The last chapter of A Consulting Detective's Babysitter, it's been fun! Hoped you enjoyed everything I wrote and it gives me a possible return of Thea when the newest season of Sherlock comes out (Late 2013, early 2014 :( boo...).**

***Do you want to know how many times I've written the ending? Over a THOUSAND times, before I even finished! I'm not even that happy with the ending. Well, you're going to read one of a thousand endings but I have a feeling I might write the others later on.***

**Time to tell my reviewers, my followers, and my favoriters, thanks! Thanks for dealing with my random never posting to posting nonstop. Thank you to the people who voted on the poll I had a few months back about continuing ACDB, if I didn't do that, I probably wouldn't have finished it the way I would have liked. So, thank you to everyone! **

**Hopefully see you with a new Thea story in the near future! Bye for now.**

* * *

><p>Thea ran into Scotland Yard, Donovan was trying to get her attention but she went straight to Lestrade's office. She opened the door to find him sitting at his desk doing paperwork. He looked up, surprised to see her there. "Thea, what are you doing here?" Lestrade asked. "Did someone call me earlier? I got a call about a case that involved me." Thea said.<p>

"No, sorry. No one called you. You quit remember." Lestrade said. "Then, who called - Oh…son of a bitch!" She hissed.

"What's the matter?"

"Sherlock! Oh, God, no." Thea went off running, pushing through the people. She heard Lestrade calling her name. She quickly got into a cab, texting John. **We were played, John! It was Moriarty all along! Meet me at the hospital, I'll explain it all to you then. -TKM**

* * *

><p><em>I figured it out. Moriarty had extra players in this game - a guard from the Tower, and two other people from the other places. The code was nothing - just another trick of hand. It doesn't take Mr. Science of Deduction to figure it out - it only took me seconds. <em>

_What I didn't know was that Sherlock was about to do something that I wouldn't be able to handle. _

* * *

><p><strong>You were right. Mrs. Hudson is fine. Meet you at the hospital. -JW<strong>

Thea got out of the cab, walking around. She waited for the cab John was going to arrive in. She looked around at the buildings around her - looking for any signs of Sherlock Holmes. John's cab pulled up, he got out. Thea started to tell him about Moriarty and his real plan. "Sherlock's going to finish the game." Thea said. "How?" John asked.

"That's the thing, I don't know yet. Something drastic, something that will get the attention of everyone else." Thea said. She jumped when she heard a gun shot. "What?" John asked.

"I just heard a gun shot."

"What? Where?"

"I-I-I don't know. I don't know!" Thea screamed. "Calm down, Thea. Let's keep the hospital." John said. Suddenly, Thea's phone rang. She quickly answered it and put it on speaker as they walked.

"Hello?"

_"Thea, John."_

"Oh, thank God. Sherlock, you okay?"

_"Turn around and walk back the way you came."_

"No, we're coming in."

_"Just do as I ask! Please."_

"Where?" They turned, walking back to where they were just at.

_"Stop there."_

"Sherlock? Where are you?"

_"Okay, look up. I'm on the rooftop."_ Thea and John looked up at the rooftop of the hospital. Thea gasped, tears filling her eyes.

"Oh, God, no. Sherlock, please!" Thea said. "Oh, God." John muttered.

_"I-I-I can't come down, so we'll just have to do it like this."_

"Sherlock, what's going on?"

_"An apology. It's all true."_

"What?" Thea gulped back tears, feeling her heart starting to break.

_"Everything they said about me. I invented Moriarty."_

"Why are you saying this, Sherlock? You know I won't believe you." Thea said.

_"I'm a fake."_

"Sherlock."

_"The newspapers were right all along. I want you to tell Lestrade. I want you to tell Mrs. Hudson. And Molly. In fact, tell anyone who will listen to you that I created Moriarty for my own purposes." _

"No, shut up, Sherlock. Shut the hell up! The first time we met." Thea said. "The first time we met, you know all about my sister, right?" John asked.

"And you know everything about me. Our plan with Moriarty - a false background." Thea said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

_"Nobody could be that clever."_

"No, you could."

Sherlock laughed. Thea could see tears actually rolling down his face. _"I researched you, both of you. Before we met, I discovered everything that I could to impress you two. It's a trick. Just a magic trick."_

"No, Sherlock, please stop. Stop it now!" Thea started to walk with John.

_"No, stay exactly where you are. Don't move."_ Thea held up her hand, stopping.

"All right. I'm staying right here." She could see Sherlock reaching out to her and John.

_"Keep your eyes fixed on me. Please, will you do this for me?"_ Thea looked up at Sherlock, keeping her eyes on him.

"Do what, Sherlock?"

_"This phone call, it's, um…it's my note. It's what people do, don't they? Leave a note?" _

"Sherlock, please. Leave a note when what?" Thea was hoping she wasn't correct. She didn't want him to do this.

_"Goodbye Thea, John."_

"No, don't!"

Sherlock threw the phone behind him. "SHERLOCK! NO!" Thea screamed as John yelled Sherlock's name. Sherlock jumped off the building. "Sher-" Thea gasped.

"Oh, God!" She cried, running towards him. John was right behind her. Thea could see the body of Sherlock on the ground, she decided to look back at John when a bike was coming his way. "John, move!" She ran towards him, pushing him out of the way. The biker slammed into her shoulder, sending her down onto her stomach. She hit her head quite hard on the pavement. Thea groaned, hissing in pain.

"Thea, please get up." John helped her stand up. People were crowding around the body of Sherlock. John helped Thea towards Sherlock. "Sherlock." She whispered as they approached.

"I'm a doctor, she's a detective. Let us come through. Let us come through, please." John said. The people tried to stop Thea and John but Thea pushed through them, kneeling down to the body. "Please, let me see him. He's my…friend." They weren't boyfriend and girlfriend and she couldn't even say what they were. Thea took his wrist, looking for a pulse but nothing. Someone pulled her arm away as people from the hospital came and got Sherlock.

"No, please." She gasped when the body was turned. It was Sherlock Holmes, _Mr. Science of Deduction_ was…dead. "John." Thea had fresh tears falling now. Thea threw herself at John, hugging him as she cried.

* * *

><p><em>That's my side of the story, the way Moriarty just wanted to play a simple game, causing us to lose Sherlock Holmes. <em>

_I, Thea Karr-Michael, is now going to tell you who I really am. My real name is Katarina Theadora Hilton. I was an reporter in New York City until Sherlock Holmes popped up - I decided to be a detective because I always loved the shows about detectives (Castle, for one). _

_Why did I change it? Because Katarina Theadora Hilton wasn't me anymore, Thea Karr-Michael was the new me, a new life, a new story. I create stories. Stories are the best part of life. _

_Katarina was this preppy, bossing, spoiled bitch. Thea is the more carefree, intelligent, badass who just wanted to be loved. _

_This isn't the end of the story. There's more…_

* * *

><p>Thea stormed into the 'quiet room', the elderly man from the first time she was there was about to press the button. The gun was pointed at his head. "Press that button and this gun will go through your skull. If any of your press a button, I will kill you." Thea hissed. No one moved. She walked over to Mycroft, taking the paper from him. "You son of a bitch! I can't believe you! Your own brother is dead because of you telling Moriarty everything, Mycroft! You better feel beyond upset with yourself, Mr. Holmes." Thea said.<p>

Mycroft looked up at her. He could see how upset she was. "This will be the last time we _ever _see each other. I'm going back to New York, possibly for good! I don't need your money, I don't need you random calls and texts about things, I don't need you!" Thea shouted. Mycroft placed his hands together. "This is goodbye, Mr. Holmes." Thea pushed the things off the table, breaking a few things before she left. She slammed the door behind her.

* * *

><p><em>I just had to give Mycroft a piece of my mind, I need to say things to him so he understood what was going on. <em>

_There are so many things I didn't get to say to Sherlock Holmes, that he is the most brilliant man I've ever fell in love with. I don't care what people say about Sherlock, I just believe what I know. Sherlock loved me in his own way, I know he did. You can think he didn't, I don't care. I know what i know. _

_I know something - something John doesn't know and can't know. _

* * *

><p>"All those books. All the science equipment. I left it all in boxes. I don't know what needs doing. I thought I'd take it to a school. Would you-"<p>

"I can't go back to the flat again. Not at the moment." John said. "And I'm going back to New York, Mrs. Hudson." Thea said.

"I'm angry."

"It's okay, John. There's nothing unusual in that. That's the way he made everyone feel. All those marks on my table and the noise. Firing guns at half past one in the morning." Mrs. Hudson said. "Earplugs worked wonders." Thea said.

"Bloody specimens in my fridge. Imagine, keeping bodies where there's food." Mrs. Hudson said. "Yes." John said.

"And the fighting. Drove me up the wall with all this carryings on." Mrs. Hudson said. "Yeah, listen, I'm not actually _that _angry, okay?" John said.

"Okay, I'll leave you alone to, you know…" Mrs. Hudson walked away, sobbing. "So, you're really leaving?" John asked as Thea took his arm.

"Yeah."

"For how long?" John asked. "At least a year, maybe more." Thea said. John nodded.

"You…you told me once…" John cleared his throat. "…that you weren't a hero. Um…there were times I didn't even think you were human but let me tell you this, you were the best man and the most human - human being - that I've ever know and no one will ever convince us that you told us a lie, okay? So, there." John said with a sigh. Thea walked over to the black grave marker with Sherlock name on it, touching it lightly.

"I was so alone. And I owe you so much." John said before he started to walk away. "One more thing, just one thing. One more thing. Just one more miracle, _Mr. Science of Deduction_, for us. Don't be…dead." The tears fell from Thea's eyes, once again. His voice cracked at the word dead.

"Would you, just for us, just stop it? Stop this!" Thea walked over to John, hugging him, crying on his shoulder. They walked off together, Thea could see that John got his limp back from when she first met him. She held onto his hand and arm as they walked. Thea turned her head to the left to see the trees when she saw a flash of black. Thea stopped a moment, looking forward when John noticed her stop.

"Something the matter, Thea?"

"Not at all. I just thought I saw something." Thea said.

* * *

><p><em>I can't tell you what I saw but I can tell you that it was something that will be difficult to get over. <em>

_Right now, I'm on the plane, heading home. Carla is picking me up at the airport and taking me home. Will I be gone long? Who knows. Will I go back to England? When the times right. Did I tell you everything about me? What fun would that be if I told you everything about me? You'll have to wait and see if I make a comeback._

_Until next time, _

_Thea Karr-Michael AKA Theadora Michaelson AKA Katarina Theadore Hilton_

Thea pressed post and closed the laptop. She could see the building of New York City, she was getting closer. She put away her MacBook and buckled up from the landing. Thea couldn't believe she didn't have to use her British accent anymore, she was back to using her American accent that she used around Sherlock and John. Maybe she should just use the accent to make herself feel better inside.

**TKM**

Once she got her bags, she looked for Carla. Thea saw her cousin who looked exactly the same as she did the moment Thea left New York. Carla had a little girl with her, Thea smiled when the girl noticed her. The girl ran and Thea picked her up. "Oh, dear baby girl. I've missed you." Thea said, hugging her daughter. The one thing she left out of the blog post for a reason. "Welcome home, Thea." Carla smiled.

"Thanks."

"To stay?"

"Maybe, maybe next time I'll take you to England with me!" Thea said, kissing Holly's forehead. "Pretty please?" Holly smiled.

"Of course."

"Thea, are you planning on going back to England?" Carla asked. "I don't know, Carla. All I know is that I'm happy to be home with my best friend and daughter. Thank you so much for taking care of her, Carla." Thea said.

"It's no problem, Thea. Holly was a pretty angel."

Thea walked out of the airport with her daughter in her arms and Carla right behind her with her luggage.

Thea was making the right decision.

Wasn't she?


	37. Chapter 37 (Prologue to S3)

**Chapter Thirty-Seven (Prologue)**

Thea was lying on the couch in her flat, covering her eyes with her arm to get a little sleep. Holly was up all night sick and Thea hardly got any sleep. Thea was drifting to her dream state when there was a knock on the door. She sat up quickly from the couch, knowing exactly who it was since no one else knew she was back in England yet. She couldn't bring herself to tell her friends that she was back - the only one she could tell was Greg Lestrade.

"Thea, it's me. Open up," Thea got off the couch, opening the door to her old boss. Lestrade smiled at her. "You look..."

"Drained, exhausted?"

"I was going to say you look like you need to get out of this flat for a little while." Lestrade told her.

"I wish I could but Holly's sick - been up all night. All the sleep I've gotten today is about _maybe _two hours." Thea led Lestrade to the couch, sitting back down and grabbing her cup of coffee that was keeping her awake for so long. Greg nodded his head, glancing towards the cracked open door, he could see a tossing and turning Holly.

"How about this, go down to the pub and I'll watch your daughter?" Thea almost choked on her coffee, she knew she could keep Holly in his care. She had done it a few times by the time she came back to England, but never when her daughter was sick with this stomach flu. Thea stared at Lestrade, not ready to answer. "Thea, you need to get out and about."

"I have been out and about."

"Dropping off and picking up Holly doesn't count. Or shopping."

"Fine."

Thea went to her room, not wanting to go out but Lestrade was like a nagging person that just wanted to get under her skin. Lately, he was getting under her skin a lot with- "I saw John today,"

"You _need _to stop telling me these things, Greg."

"I dropped off a box of Sherlock's things from my office." Thea stopped, sighing heavily. She still wasn't over the death of Sherlock Holmes, and she doubted that she ever would. Sherlock and Thea were more than met the eyes of their friends - they didn't know what was going on between the detective and consulting detective. "Do you remember that video we had to film for John because Sherlock didn't want to attend his birthday dinner?" Lestrade asked.

Thea cracked a smile, thinking back to that video. Lestrade and Thea were running late to the dinner because Sherlock didn't want to attend. There would be people there, people who according to Sherlock 'didn't like John'. He figured out John's friends didn't like him by their facial expressions. The how, Thea never asked, she gave up asking a while ago when it came to Sherlock and his deductions.

"Did I see a smile?"

"No!"

"I did."

"Where's this pub again?" Thea asked, wrapping herself into a light jacket for the walk to the pub that Lestrade wanted her to go to.

* * *

><p>Thea stood outside the pub for about 10 minutes before getting up the courage to walk in. Thea went straight to the bar, ordering something virgin. She didn't need Holly running up to her mother and her mother smelling like alcohol. Thea sat at the bar as she waited for her drink, paying for it before it even arrived. Thea twirled in the stool, scanning the people in the bar. She used to people watch when she was New York but when she came to England, Sherlock was her priority.<p>

"Thea Karr-Michael?" Thea sat straight, snapping her attention to a man that was sitting by the door. She felt like she knew him but couldn't place his face.

"Anderson?" Thea gasped, seeing how much he changed. Thea remembered that Lestrade said that Anderson went batshit crazy and lost his job, but this was a new look for him and she wasn't exactly sure how much she disliked it. "I can't believe it's you." Thea growled in her head when she realized that Lestrade had a plan and his plan was Thea running into Anderson for some _very odd _reason. Thea took a glass, walking over to the man she knew from New Scotland Yard.

"I can't believe it's you!"

"I can't believe..." Thea was lost for words until her eyes spied something on the table. "A map?" She pointed to the map. Anderson quickly folded it back up so she didn't see what he had marked. "Anderson, what's going on?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Considering I actually fell for Sherlock Holmes, I think I can handle whatever your crazy mind has thought up." Thea gave a small smile towards him. "Go on, tell me. I could use some crazy in my life that doesn't require my daughter." Thea took a sip of her drink.

"Daughter?"

"I'll explain at another time."

"Well, I've been...searching."

"Searching for what, Anderson? You make it seem like your search for - oh, I don't know...Sherlock Holmes!" Thea laughed until she saw the expression on Anderson's face. It said it all. "You are really looking for _Sherlock Holmes_? Anderson, I saw him fall-I mean, I saw him jump. Sherlock's dead." Thea needed to remember that Sherlock Holmes was dead.

Anderson started to explain to Thea what he had discovered from all these other cases around the world. Thea rested her head in her hand as she stared at Anderson blankly. Was she _really _going to believe this batshit? Case number two had Thea actually interested. She heard about the case, never put two-and-two together as he reminded her of the case. Chocolate flake in an ice cream.

"Anderson, as much as I'd love to agree with you on this, but that's the only case so far that screams Sherlock Holmes." Thea pointed out as she downed her glass.

"Do you remember how Sherlock never took credit?"

"I do, because I'm the one who took most of the credit and then Lestrade." Thea sighed, pounding her head softly on the table.

"Yeah, well, Lestrade hasn't had the best case solved ratio."

"Lestrade has solved a lot of cases on his own - without Sherlock."

"Not well. Now, case three..."

"Urg..." Thea groaned as she rested her arms on the table and placed her head there. Thea listened to the case, not believing that Sherlock was actually alive.

"It's gotta be him."

"Anderson, this is...crazy! Down right crazy! Is this what you've been doing since you were let go? You are turning into...Sherlock! All these little deductions are going drive you nuts, but I think that already happened." Thea rubbed the back of her neck, catching something that Anderson had drawn on the map. "Wait," Thea moved closer to the map.

"He's getting closer."

"Closer to England."

"Exactly."

"Okay, say I believe you. Where would his next case be?" Anderson grew a smile, pointing to somewhere in France. It was insanely close to England. Thea stared at the map until someone came into the pub with a paper under his arm. She saw the words **B****ack On**. "Excuse me, sir? Mind if I see the back of that paper for a moment?" Thea asked sweetly. The man handed over the paper.

She folded it open, reading what the headline was.

**The Game Is Back On!**

Thea felt like screaming for joy. "Anderson, I could kiss you!" Thea grinned, running out of the pub. She could hear Anderson calling after her but right now, she had someone to talk to first. Someone she said she needed to lost contact with the moment the fall happened - Sherlock's older brother, Mycroft Holmes. Thea didn't know why the sudden urge to talk to the man that gave all of Sherlock's secrets away to Moriarty, but it was the best plan she had all day. Maybe with this, she'd get her case reviewed and get her job back.

"The game is certainly back on." Thea grinned as she walked down the street with the paper in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas Eve surprise? <strong>

**I watched the mini-episode called Many Happy Returns and I just had to write it! I'll see you all in February with the first official chapter of The Consulting Detective's Babysitter, ch38! **

**Go watch it! It's amazing! And kind of funny at the same time, its on the BBC YouTube page! Enjoy!**


	38. Chapter 38 (S3)

**Thirty-Eight **

Thea Karr-Michael was back in London, England for over two years now, without anyone besides Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade and Phillip Anderson knowing. She was able to get her job back at The New Scotland Yard, after a few months of review. No one was happy to have _the American _back in Lestrade's division — especially Sergeant Sally Donovan.

Thea sat at her desk, moving a pen between her fingers as she stared aimlessly at the paper work in front of her. She couldn't concentrate. All she could think about was it was almost the two year mark since Sherlock's passing and Thea hadn't visited the gravesite since the day she left England.

She started to wonder about Dr. John Watson – they didn't talk often. Occasional email, a phone calls here and there, but nothing face-to-face. John didn't know that Thea was back in England, and she couldn't bring herself to face him.

The moment she came back to London, she had to check the flats. Mrs. Hudson wasn't manning the flats that afternoon, so Thea was able to slip in and out without anyone noticing. Thea saw that 221B was _exactly _how it was left, except one thing. Thea took the skull with her. When she went back to the flat, she put the skull back in its normal place. She also placed a note underneath it — just in case.

Mrs. Hudson didn't rent out Sherlock and John's flat or hers. Guess Mrs. Hudson had hope after all. But Thea couldn't stay at Baker Street with everything that had happened — she didn't want her daughter to find out what happened her while she was gone.

Thea glanced at the clock on the computer down right counter, sighing happily. Thea straightened up her desk, putting the papers back into the files. She walked to Lestrade's office with the files in hand.

"I just wanted to say, thanks again for babysitting Holly tonight." After Thea came back, moving her daughter here – Lestrade was the only one she could turn to. He was also pulling strings to allow Thea to have a job at New Scotland Yard, much after her hostage situation. "Holly's excited to see you again. It's been too long."

"Should I pick up pizza on the way?"

"I'd say so, just in case."

"Thea," Lestrade motioned her to close the door. She did, standing by the chairs in his office. "I saw Anderson this morning."

"Not again,"

"He's on another Sherlock-survived theories." Lestrade told her. "What was it this time?" Thea asked with a sigh.

"A bungee cord, Molly was involved, a mask on Moriarty, and Derren Brown."

"That's…_creative_."

"He needs a new hobby. I've been trying to get his case under review again, but…" Lestrade stared at Thea. "All he wants is Sherlock back. Doesn't everyone?" Thea asked.

"Not Donovan."

"She hasn't been the same since Anderson _actually _broke it off. He did something _great _before he went completely mental." Thea crossed her arms.

"You know, you don't have to speak in that accent anymore. Everyone knows you are American." Thea didn't realize she was using her over used British accent with her boss.

* * *

><p>Thea paid the cabbie, telling him to keep the change. After the first ever case with Sherlock Holmes, Thea didn't want a repeat of a crazy killer cabbie. Thea rubbed her hands together as she entered the cemetery. She didn't know why, of all days, to see Sherlock's gravesite. It was out of the blue, but definitely not out of character. It just seemed fitting that Thea go and talk to a slab of black stone in the middle of the cemetery.<p>

She quickly sent her babysitter a text saying she'll be home in about 5 minutes. Thea looked up from the phone when she got close to Sherlock's place, stopping. Thea was staring at the back of the head of Dr. John Watson. She couldn't run, she couldn't speak. What the hell was she going to do?

John and his girlfriend turned to walk away from the tombstone when John came face-to-face with Thea Karr-Michael. "Thea?"

"J-John."

"Your back in London."

"I am."

"John, is this…_the _Thea Karr-Michael you talked about?" John's girlfriend asked. "I am. And you are?" Thea asked.

"Mary Morstan, John's girlfriend." Mary smiled at John. Thea turned her complete attention to John. "Mary, why do you go on ahead? I'll be right behind you." John said. Mary kissed John, briefly, before walking off.

"What are you doing back, Thea?"

"I live here."

"For how long?"

"A while."

"How long?"

"It took me all of two months to miss London so, I came back." Thea saw the expression on John's face. "I should have-"

"You're damn right you should told me!"

"I'm sorry, okay! After everything that happened with you, Sherlock, and me. I thought it would be better left unsaid." Thea stated. John didn't say anything else to Thea, she sighed. "God! Please tell me you aren't keep that thing." Thea said.

"What thing?"

"The mustache! God, it doesn't suit you, John Watson." Thea smiled. "I like it, and so does Mary." John said.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive."

"All right. Look, John," Thea took a deep breath. "Do you and your girlfriend want to grab some lunch? My treat." Thea gave a small smile.

"I've got to go back to work."

"Oh, okay…"

"Thea, have you gone to Baker Street?" John asked. "No, I live near Scotland Yard now." Thea lied to one of her friends. She told herself she'd never lie again but right now, she couldn't risk it.

"I'll ring you."

"I'd like that."

"See you around, Thea."

"You too, John." Thea watched as John walked away. Thea looked at the black tombstone, touching the top of it. She still couldn't believe that Sherlock was dead, but part of her remembers seeing a black thing move away from the trees.

That surely wasn't how she wanted to see John Watson after all this time. She watched as John walked away from his girlfriend — he wasn't going to work. Thea ran to curb, waving for a cab. Thea went to say Baker Street, but thought for a moment.

"Where to?"

"Scotland Yard." As much as Thea wanted to go to Baker Street, she knew she couldn't. Not now. Her phone buzzed in her pocket. It wasn't a number she recognized. "Mycroft?" Thea whispered.

**~ACDB~**

Thea called out her daughter's name as she kicked the door closed behind her. "Louise, was-" Thea stopped when she saw the familiar black jacket on the arm of the couch. Thea almost dropped her bag on the floor when Holly ran up to he. Holly hugged her mom before asking when Lestrade was coming over. "Holly, where's Louise?" Thea was trembling.

"She left, mommy."

"Why?"

"She wasn't feeling too good. Mommy, this man who came by stayed to play with me! His name is…um…Mr. Sherlock! Isn't that a funny name, mommy?" Holly giggled at Sherlock's name.

"Where's Mr. Sherlock, Holly-Berry?"

"Kitchen."

"Stay right here, okay baby? Right here." Thea told her daughter. Holly tilted her head at her mother but nodded. Thea placed the purse on her coffee table as she approached the kitchen.

Sure enough, Holly was _right_.

"Sher-Sherlock?" Thea choked out. Sherlock turned towards the detective. Thea lost it.

"Thea!" Sherlock was holding his nose. Thea looked down at her fist, it had some of his blood on it. Thea couldn't believe what she just did. She just punched Sherlock, right in the nose.

"Mommy!"

"Holly, I told you to stay in the living room."

"Mommy, did you just hit Mr. Sherlock?"

"Holly, go to your room."

"Mommy!"

"Holly Marie Karr-Michael, room. Now." Holly pouted, running off to her room. Thea closed her eyes, feeling tears fill her eyes. She opened them to Sherlock, who was pressing a towel to his nose.

"Sorry…"

"I wasn't exactly expecting you to punch me."

"Sorry…" Thea couldn't handle it anymore. She ran into Sherlock's chest, crying. "You're supposed to be dead!" She cried. Sherlock didn't say anything. "I missed you, Sherlock. More than you even know." Thea moved the towel from his nose. She rolled her eyes at him.

"It stopped bleeding, _Mr._ _Science of Deduction_." Thea couldn't believe that fell out of her mouth. She hadn't said her nickname for Sherlock in over two year and it felt…_good_. "I-I can't believe you are alive, Sherlock. I saw you fall. How the hell did you survive?" Thea asked.

"Do you want to hear it?"

* * *

><p><strong>A DAY EARLY! THEA'S BACK! A CONSULTING DETECTIVE'S BABYSITTER IS BACK! <strong>

**And it's not my best chapter, but I wanted Thea to be the first one to find out Sherlock's alive. Just because I wanted her there when John lost his mind for a few minutes, causing Sherlock physical harm. **

**These chapters will come out slowly because I don't have the DVD, so I have to buy the episodes from iTunes and I don't have enough money to buy all three this month. And I already have my $30 quota going towards buying Iron Man 2 so I can continue writing Robyn.**

**OH! And thank you for getting me to 100+ favorites and 100+ alerts! I can't believe it! Thank you guys, I love you all! **


	39. Chapter 39

**Thirty-Nine**

"You are actually thinking I'm going to believe that?" Thea asked; her arms crossed against her chest. She was staring at Sherlock who was leaning against the counter in the kitchen. "It is worse than any of the ideas Anderson has put together over these two years, Sherlock. You could do so much better." Thea smirked.

"You believe me,"

Thea shrugged, breaking out into a smile. "Does anyone else know?" She had to ask. Now that she thought about it, no one in Sherlock's family really attended. His parents didn't attend, which seemed odd to Thea at the time but now it was pretty clear as day.

"My parents, Mycroft, Molly, and a few dozen from the homeless network." Sherlock told her.

"You are a bastard."

"You can drop the accent, Thea." Thea didn't even realize she was using her British accent again. She couldn't drop it as of late, it was confusing her daughter, but Holly thought it was 'cool' and wanted to try doing the accent. Thea sighed, staring at Sherlock, glancing at the clock by his head.

"Shit! Is that the time? I'm supposed to getting ready for a date in 15 minutes!" Thea walked out of the kitchen to her bedroom with Sherlock right behind her. "Date?" He questioned.

"One of Anderson's believers of you, Sherlock. It's kind of a pity date, the 'I Believe in Sherlock Holmes' gang isn't…really my type." Thea stated, walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Thea arrived to The Landmark London restaurant for her date and according to Sherlock that is also where John Watson was going to be tonight. Thea's jacket was taken from her as she entered with Sherlock. The host asked if Sherlock needed anything – he remarked with his normal deduction of the person.<p>

They could see John from across the way but Sherlock almost looked scared to be there. Thea rolled her eyes until she saw him glance at the waitress' bowtie. "Don't you dare, Sherlock." Thea said, but Sherlock was already gone. "Fantastic."

"Thea Karr-Michael."

"In the flesh." Thea gave a smile to her date, not wanting to be there. She walked over to the table where her date was but she kept a close eye on Sherlock who was slowly moving across the tables, gathering things to get to John. It was just luck that Thea could see John's table from where she was sitting.

Thea bit down on her thumbnail when John barely gave a glance to Sherlock who was pretending to be a French server. She was keeping her giggles that were inside her.

She glanced over to John's table, it sounded like John was proposing to his girlfriend. That's when Sherlock walked over again with the bottle. Thea could hear her name being called by her date but she couldn't take her eyes off of the table with John and his girlfriend. "Oh, no." Thea gasped as John stood up from the table.

"Thea, what's the matter?"

"Uh…I have to… uh… I need to-" Thea didn't know how to respond because no one knew about Sherlock yet. Sherlock wanted to stay dead as long as possible. She couldn't say his name. This wasn't going to end well. "I'll be right back." Thea muttered, standing up from the table.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Just…stay here." Thea quickly made it over to John table when John grabbed Sherlock by the collar, pushing him to the ground. Thea ran to John and Sherlock, trying to take his hands off Sherlock's neck. "John, stop! Before you regret it!" Thea snapped.

**~ACDB~**

Getting kicked out of a fancy restaurant wasn't on Thea's to-do list anytime soon. The four were currently in a little diner away from the restaurant. Thea, John, and Mary listened to Sherlock's story. "I calculated that there were 13 possibilities once I've invited Moriarty onto the roof. I wanted to avoid dying, if at all possible. The first scenario involved hurling myself into a parked hospital van filled with washing bags. Impossible – the angle was too steep. Secondly, a system of Japanese wrestling." Sherlock said.

"You know, for a genius, you can be remarkably thick."

"What?"

"I don't care how you faked it Sherlock, I want to know why." John said.

"Why? Because Moriarty had to be stopped." Sherlock said, noticing John's face. "Oh. Why, am in…" John nodded. "I see. Yes. Why? That's a little more difficult to explain." Sherlock said.

"I've got all night."

Sherlock cleared his throat, "Actually, um, that was mostly Mycroft's idea."

"Oh, so it was your brother's plan?" John asked. "Oh, what, he would have needed a confidant?" Mary said. Oh, Thea liked this woman.

"Mm-hmm."

John stared at Mary for a moment, "Sorry."

"But he was the only one? The only one who knew?" John asked. "A couple of others. It was a very elaborate plan, it had to be. The next of the 13 possibilities was-" Sherlock was interrupted by John.

"Who else? Who else knew? Who?"

"Molly."

"Molly?"

"John."

"Molly Hooper and some of my homeless network and that's all." Sherlock said.

"Okay. Okay. So just your brother, Molly, and a hundred tramps." John said. Sherlock scoffed, "No! Twenty-five at most." That's when John lost it for a second time. And that was the second time they were kicked out of somewhere.

Now, they were standing in a deli, a little after midnight. Sherlock now had a bloody lip.

"Seriously, it's not a joke? You're really keeping this?" Sherlock motioned to the top of his lip. Thea and Mary hid their smiles from John, not to make him feel bad.

John cleared his throat, saying, "Yeah."

"Sure?"

"Mary likes it."

"Mmm, no she doesn't."

"She does."

"She doesn't."

John looked at Mary, seeing her expression on her face. "Oh, don't."

"Oh, brilliant!"

"Look, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't know how to tell you." Mary explained.

"Right, no, no, this is charming. I've really missed this!" John pointed to Sherlock and Thea. Thea hid her laughter. "One word, Sherlock, that is all I would have needed! One word to let me know that you were alive!" John snapped at Sherlock.

"I've nearly been in contact so many times but…" John scoffed. "I worried that, you know, you might say something indiscreet." Sherlock said.

"What?"

"You know, let the cat out of the bag."

"Oh, so this is my fault!"

"Oh, God!" Mary chuckled, throwing her head back. Thea shook her head, smiling at John Watson.

"Why am I the only one who thinks that this is wrong? The only one reacting like a human being?" John shouted.

"Overreacting."

"Overreacting!"

"John!"

"Overreacting! So you fake your own death-"

"Shh."

"And you waltz in here large as bloody life but I'm not supposed to have a problem with that, no, because Sherlock Holmes thinks it's a perfectly okay thing to do!" John shouted. "Shut up, John! I don't want everyone knowing I'm still alive!" Sherlock yelled.

"Oh, so it's still a secret, is it?"

"Yes, it's still a secret! Promise you won't tell anyone?" Sherlock asked. "Swear to God!" John shouted, calming down. He sighed.

"London is in danger, John. There's an imminent terrorist attack and I need your help." Sherlock said. John stared at Sherlock with a 'are-you-serious' look on his face, then turned his attention to Mary. "My help?" John asked, turning his attention back to Sherlock.

"You have missed this, admit it. The thrill of the chase, the blood pumping through your veins, just the three of us against the rest of the world." Sherlock said as they got kicked out of the deli. That was a new record of being kicked out of places.

This time, Sherlock had a bloody nose because John head-butted him. They four stood outside, John was haling a cab as Mary stood next to Sherlock and Thea. "I don't understand. I said I'm sorry, isn't that what you're supposed to do?" Sherlock asked.

"Gosh, you don't know anything about human nature, do you?" Mary asked. "You have been saying the thing everyone's been saying for years, Mary." Thea stated.

"Nature, no. Human, no."

"I'll talk him round."

"You will?"

"Oh, yeah." Sherlock looked her over when John called her name. She walked off to John, getting into the cab.

"Sherlock, I think she likes you." Thea stated with a chuckle. "What?" Sherlock asked.

"She likes you. As a human being. She's better than the other girls John's dated. Mary likes you, she's got good taste." Thea smiled.

"I'm off."

"Say hello to Molly, Lestrade, and Mrs. Hudson for me." Thea said, kissing his cheek softly. Sherlock watched as Thea called for a cab, getting into the first one she saw. She waved to Sherlock as she told the cabbie to her address.

* * *

><p><strong>That took me forever to get back into the swing of things with Thea Karr-Michael. A tad bit rusty with writing Thea, but I'M BACK! The next chapter will be posted in a few days. <strong>


	40. Chapter 40

**Forty**

"Thea, my office. Now."

"Coming." Thea gulped. She knew that Sherlock went to see Lestrade last night. She stood up from her desk, walking into Lestrade's office. Thea closed the door behind her. "Yes?"

"Did you know?"

"Not until last night. Before you…came over."

"Thea!"

"Sherlock made me promise not to tell you. He wanted to see your face, Greg. But I'm assuming this isn't why I've been called in here today." Thea said, placing her hands on the chair in front of her.

"Want your old job back?"

"A consulting detective's babysitter? Have you seen Sherlock? He needs someone." Thea smirked.

"Welcome back, Detective Karr-Michael."

"Thank you, Detective Inspector Lestrade."

* * *

><p>Thea arrived to 221B, staring at the door to the flats. She was assuming Mrs. Hudson never did anything with her flat that was practically empty by the time she left. She glanced to the shop next to 221B, deciding to give Mrs. Hudson a visit before Thea told Sherlock the fantastic news about becoming his <em>babysitter <em>again.

"Be with you in a moment," Mrs. Hudson said when Thea walked through the door. She looked around, seeing everything was the same before she left. "What can I- Thea?" Mrs. Hudson almost dropped her teacup on the ground.

"Hello Mrs. Hudson."

"Thea Karr-Michael! Welcome back!" Mrs. Hudson hugged Thea who hugged the older woman right back. "Yep, I'm-I'm back." Thea gave a smile.

"How long are you in town?"

"Mrs. Hudson-"

"I hope you already know this dear, but Sherlock's alive. He's alive, can you believe it?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

"Mrs. Hudson-"

"Would you like a cup of tea, dear?"

"Mrs. Hudson!" Thea snapped. The older woman turned her attention to Thea. "Sorry. Mrs. Hudson, I've been in England for over 2 years now. I came back a few months after I went home to New York." Thea said.

"What?"

"I've been in England for two years."

"And you never came by?"

"I just couldn't deal with Sherlock's _death_, Mrs. Hudson. I was hurting and I thought maybe if I came back to England, maybe I'd get over it. And I thought I had until Sherlock turned up at my flat last night. Oh, what a shock that was." Thea sighed. "I tried, Mrs. Hudson – multiple times to come here but in the end, I stood on the other side of the street. I couldn't enter, until now." Thea gave a weak smile.

"Welcome back, Thea. I just wish you came by before." Mrs. Hudson stated. "You and me both." Thea said.

"Sherlock's upstairs. I think I saw Molly Hooper go up."

"Perfect."

Thea walked through the back of the shop to Sherlock's flat. She opened the door, about to say something when she noticed Sherlock was doing his job for once with Molly in John's chair. They were with a client. "Oh, I'm sorry. Uh, don't mind me."

"Ah, Thea, I was wondering when you would be stopping by." Sherlock said. "As soon as Lestrade gave me the all clear, I rushed over here. But you know London and the traffic." Thea stated with an eye roll as she took off her black jacket, tossing it on the couch.

Thea stood in Sherlock's flat, watching him do his work he did so well. Thea grinned as he helped people for once without telling them they were too stupid or other nonsense like that. She moved into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea as Sherlock and Molly dealt with the new client who was concerned about her pen pal.

That was until he called the step-father a complete and utter… Thea couldn't even think about the word that dropped out of Sherlock's mouth. Thea sighed, shaking her head. She glanced to the clock on the wall, cursing herself out. Her daughter was currently at an afterschool thing and Thea was in charge of a snack for the kids afterwards.

Now she understood why she didn't bring Holly to England the first time around. Thea pulled out her phone, texting one of the girls' mother to say she wasn't going to be able to bring a snack today – a work emergency. Technology it wasn't a lie, but it also wasn't the truth either. Thea would make it up to her daughter, eventually.

* * *

><p>"This one's got us all baffled." Lestrade explained as he pulled off the yellow 'crime scene' tape from the door.<p>

"I don't doubt it."

"Sherlock."

Thea walked into the dark, damp room with Lestrade, Sherlock, and Molly. Lestrade turned the generator on to light up the room for Sherlock to see. Lestrade stood off to one side, watching Sherlock do his deductions around the room and skeleton.

"What is it?" Molly asked. Sherlock didn't say a word to her. "You're onto something, aren't you?"

"Maybe."

Thea raised an eyebrow when she heard Sherlock say, 'shut up, John' to himself. She couldn't help but smile though – he missed John, he missed the three of them solving mysteries together.

"What?"

"Hmm?"

"You said something, Sherlock." Thea stated. "Did I? It was nothing." Sherlock went back to figuring out the case at hand.

"This going to be your new arrangement, is it?" Lestrade whispered. "Just giving it a go." Sherlock said.

"Right. So, John?"

"Not really in the picture any more."

"John punched him in the nose." Thea smirked in Sherlock's direction. She heard Lestrade give a chuckle as Sherlock walked away from the skeleton. There was a rumbling overhead.

"Trains?"

Molly walked over to the skeleton, doing her own work-up on it. "Male, 40 to 50. Oh, sorry, did you want to…"

"Uh, no, please, be my guest." Sherlock gestured his hand for Molly to continue. He snapped, 'shut up' again. Lestrade glanced to Thea who gave a shrug to her boss. If Sherlock was now hearing voices in his head, that was news to Thea and something Thea wasn't interested in finding out why.

"It doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't?"

"This skeleton, is can't be any more than…"

"Six months old." Sherlock and Molly stated as Sherlock opened a secret hatch on the side of the desk. He pulled out a book, blowing off the dust that collected onto the cover.

"Wow."

Sherlock tossed the book onto the desk, making dust fly. "'How I Did It by Jack the Ripper.'" Lestrade read from the book cover.

"That's impossible."

"Welcome to my world." Sherlock said as he packed up his belongings, muttering to himself. "I won't insult your intelligence by explaining it to you." Sherlock said, starting to walk off.

"No, please, insult away."

"Uh, the-the corpse is-is six months old. It's dressed in a shoddy Victorian outfit from a museum. It's been displayed on a dummy for many years, in a case facing southeast, judging from the fading of the fabric. It was sold off in a fire damage sale a week ago." Sherlock pulled out his phone to show Lestrade the article from the news.

"So the whole thing was a fake?" Lestrade asked.

"Yes."

"Looked so promising."

"Facile."

"Why would someone go to all that trouble?" Molly asked. "Why indeed, John?" Sherlock called out, walking away from the people in the room.

"John?" Molly seemed rather hurt by that.

"Thea."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll talk to John." Thea began to walk out of the room, turning back to Lestrade. "Good to have him back, huh?" Thea asked, holding her arms out.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this isn't an official 'I'm back' but I'M BACK! For a little while, that is. I was getting bored with waiting for info on my tv shows from the TCA's today (Yay the CW and fuck the CW all at the same time). <strong>

**I'm a little rusty when it comes to Thea and Sherlock. So, sorry it took so long, sorry that is under 1,300 words, and sorry if this chapter is complete and utter shit. Yeah, this fanfic is going to be turning 3 years old soon - not sure if I really like that or not. I'm taking as long as Sherlock does to air on TV. **

**Oh, and has anyone seen the new pics from the Sherlock 'special episode'? It looks like it's going to be very interesting. **


End file.
